<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In Lincoln By：n1nastill 翻译：fantastic6754 by fantastic6754</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326187">Love In Lincoln By：n1nastill 翻译：fantastic6754</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754'>fantastic6754</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Modern AU, lots of swearing and later incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa went to study at the University of Lincoln in the UK, they had many stories......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Country,New life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an article on fanfiction.Unfortunately, this article can't be found on Fanfiction.I asked the original author for authorization six years ago.The chinese translation is finished.Now it's shielded by Lofter, so I can only backup it on AO3.I hope your guys like this translation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa向后靠着回到了座位上，不舒服地叹了口气，紧握着扶手。</p><p>“Elsa，你还好吗？”</p><p>她抬头看见Anna，那个被紫色以及金色的帽衫包裹着的女孩儿对自己一脸关切道。</p><p>Elsa紧握住她妹妹的手对她微笑道：“我没事。”</p><p>“呃，我想如果你的手不是出那么多汗的话我会相信你。这不是真的让我很困扰，只是有点，呃...湿。”</p><p>Elsa放开她的手，擦拭在她蓝色长腰的夹克上，“我没事，毕竟离航班只有两个小时了。<br/>”她探身凝视着窗外对旁边的Anna说道，“天气看起来不错，所以一切都应该是不错的。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“女士们、先生们下午好，我是你们的机长，Olaf Air欢迎您乘坐此航班。今天我们将去Manchester【曼切斯特】旅行，这将需要大约两个小时。现在，如果你能注意到飞机前，我们可爱的乘务员将演示安全程序。”</p><p>Anna，作为爱管闲事的女孩，她斜靠在Elsa的身上看着空姐：“Oh，她很性感。”</p><p>她抬头看着她姐姐满脸的红晕，“你不觉得吗？”</p><p>“我想她的确有着The Mile High【一英里高】的俱乐部年度会员的魅力。”</p><p>Elsa瞥了一眼Anna的销魂的翘臀，此时在空气中挥舞着就像一只骄傲的狒狒。“你...你知道，臀部都是为了坐着，而不是挥舞着什么？”</p><p>「Oh Yes！我计划成功了，她找我搭讪了。」</p><p>有着铜头发的女孩不情愿地坐回自己的地方，她紧了紧安全带，“God，Elsa，如果你是这么想，难怪你从来没有与别人发生关系。”</p><p>“Bu—Wha—我的性生活不用你为我担心。”</p><p>“Oh，当然是。毕竟你是我的姐姐，我们应该分享一切......”Anna感到一股热气上升到她的脸颊，“我怎么觉得不对劲，你有没有觉得？”</p><p>Elsa点点头，她看到她妹妹埋进自己的肩膀，满脸的羞愧和尴尬。“如果我说出那样的事情，大家都会恨死我吧，不是吗？”</p><p>当她感觉到她姐姐的手穿过她的秀发时，即使很冷但很令人欣慰。年轻女孩叹了口气说道：“不，他们不会的。”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”</p><p>“要是我都能做到让朋友们隐匿社会，那你就更不用说了。”</p><p>Anna现在看着窗外，她的头仍然枕着她姐姐的肩膀。“你怎么选择出国留学？你讨厌出去，憎恨飞机，甚至更多。”</p><p>“我不知道，(我想这是)一个机会去改变我自己，成为一个更好的人，要跳出这个窠臼。那你为什么选择和我一起去？”</p><p>“因为过去三年没有你在家里，我无法忍受，这就像我又经历了一遍妈妈和爸爸都去世的痛楚一样。只是你没有在门的另一边。”</p><p>听到她妹妹说出这样的话让Elsa的心被灼烧着(一样)悲伤与内疚。她一直是孤独的人，在房间里学习的时间比和她的朋友到外面玩花的时间要多得多，但当她们的父母去世后，她变得更加孤立，只有她的监护人强迫她时，Elsa才会在房间里接手，吃饭，或者去学校。</p><p> </p><p>她会听Anna坐在她的卧室门外，哭着为她(Elsa)，哭着要妈妈和爸爸回来。所有的Elsa会做的就是坐在另一边，感觉内疚顿时淹没了她。</p><p> </p><p>“Oh，My God，Elsa，我很抱歉，我不是故意让你哭泣！”Anna看着姐姐的眼睛，为她擦干眼泪。</p><p>「上帝啊！即使她哭泣的样子也是美丽的！」</p><p>“你能原谅我吗？”</p><p>“我当然......Oh Shit！飞机正在晃动！”</p><p>Anna拉着她姐姐的手：“Elsa，一切都会好的。”</p><p>“是的。”她半心半意自言自语道，“一切都会好的。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>两个小时后： </p><p>“我不得不说Elsa，我不知道一个人可以丢这么多，我还以为你在飞机上会用完所有呕吐袋。”</p><p>Elsa发着满腹的牢骚，在地板上拉着她的行李袋。</p><p>“Elsa，你还不好受吗？我可以随身携带，如果你喜欢，你可以拉着我的包。”</p><p>那个金发女孩刚转过头来，从她妹妹的手中抓住手提箱，把她的包放在地板上。她打量着她妹妹苗条的身材，现在缺少一个连帽衫。“我...我对你的连帽衫很抱歉。”</p><p>“Oh，别担心，它不是我最喜欢的外套或是什么的。”</p><p>Elsa只是含糊地回应一声，她不需要任何更多的内疚。注意到Elsa慢慢地用手臂搂着在她的身体时，Anna抓住她的姐姐，把她拉到胸前，“对不起，我是开玩笑的。My God，你是如此的情绪激动。是不是有人忘记今天早上要喝咖啡？”紧接着Anna迎来了一个怒视。</p><p>“我想是的。Come on，在你异常苍白且漂亮的脸上露出笑容吧！在我们错过火车之前我们赶紧走吧。”</p><p>然而，没走到几步，Anna紧紧抓住她的姐姐，深深地呼吸。她闻见了花的香气...以及呕吐物。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>通常的情况下，年纪稍小的女孩喜欢火车、喜欢座位、在两个小时之后与一个毫无趣味的姐姐进行令人愉快的的飞行中，她更喜欢火车在铁轨上发出的声音超过她喜欢逛过的任何一个地方。然而，Anna莫名其妙地对这个列车抱有失望，它没有任何可怕的地方，它很干净，有可爱的紫色座位，甚至在桌子上还有灯具。但是这些真是热火了她：“这不是Hogwarts express【霍格沃茨特快】。”</p><p>Elsa把她们的行李放在舱顶储务箱上，用着不可置信的神色看着她的妹妹，“你知道它不存在吗？”</p><p>“我知道这是不存在的，我只是——我不知道(而已)，希望所有的英国的火车都是这样的。”</p><p>有着明亮且异长的金发的年轻女孩，她坐在俩姐妹桌子的对面，紧跟着一个年纪稍长的男子，他有着棕色的头发，长着一些稀疏的胡须。“我必须说，我希望是一样的。”</p><p>那个男孩冲俩姐妹翻了个白眼，“但你也以为我们会乘着夜祺【《哈利波特与凤凰社》的动物】来到这里。”</p><p>“Hey，我不这么认为，我只是希望我会这样。”</p><p>“夜祺甚至不存在。”</p><p>“(可是)女孩可以梦想着！”女孩回头看了看面带忧虑的姐妹俩，“我是Rapunzel，这是我男朋友，Eugene。”</p><p>Eugene给了姐妹俩一个略带风骚的微笑：“Hi！”</p><p>“Oh—uh—Hi，我是Anna，这是我的姐姐Elsa，你们从哪里来？你的口音很有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>“Corona，在德国，你们呢？”</p><p>“我们来自挪威一个叫做Arendelle的小地方。”</p><p>Rapunzel坐了回去，交叉着手臂，陷入了沉思：“Hmm，Arendelle，听起来很熟悉。”</p><p>Eugene打了个响指：“他们是不是几年前欧洲电视网的主持人？”</p><p>这使得Elsa发出咯咯的笑声，不得不用手遮住她的嘴，“不，他们来自奥斯陆。”</p><p>Anna坐了下来，把脚放在座位旁边，“你可能在维基百科或是在其他地方看过它。”</p><p>Rapunzel点头表示同意，“也许你是对的，你们两个为什么来到这里？”</p><p>“我们将要在林肯大学学习。”</p><p>金发碧眼的女孩突然惊起，发出刺耳的尖叫声：“Oh，My God，这是真的吗？我们也是。我将要学习美术，而Eugene第二年将要经商。但实际上只是作为Erasmus...的事。你们要学习什么？”</p><p>“Uh，我要在第一年学习话剧，而Elsa要学习建筑学。”</p><p>Rapunzel和Anna都不再掩饰自己的兴奋，以致于俩姐妹的旁边不再有空位，两个女孩在接下来的三个小时说个不停，以致于Eugene和Elsa(只能)抓住零散的机会去插上一嘴。</p><p>“我们肯定会再见面的，我听说过几天，学校要在外面举办一场专门为留学生安排的狂欢之夜。”</p><p>“Oh，我们不—”在Elsa还没说完一整句话时就被Anna打断了。</p><p>“Oh，My God！这听起来是个好主意！为什么我们不互相留个电话，(以便)我们可以再见面？”</p><p>五分钟后，俩姐妹在迷宫般的校园宿舍分道扬镳。</p><p>“你为什么要答应？”</p><p>“What？这将会很有趣！你需要多出去了。”当Anna注视着Elsa时，(她的表情)可以告诉她，她的姐姐很生气，(在这时)Anna习惯用一种战术，而这个战术对她姐姐经常有效——撅着嘴。</p><p>“Oh！Come on！Elsa，就这一次，为了我？”</p><p>Elsa举起手来表示屈服：“好吧，就这一次。”</p><p>“Yay! ”Anna抓住她的手臂，把她拉到更近了，“我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，现在我们去找你的公寓吧。”</p><p>当Elsa走远了，Anna握住手提箱站着看着她美丽的姐姐，她知道她对Elsa的感情是不对的，但是，她不在乎。Anna花了这么多年时间试图抑制她的感情，对自己说她病了。但她不能这样做了，现在Anna沉默地拥抱着她，欣赏着她铂金色的头发，看着她那被裤子紧紧地包裹着性感诱人的臀部，以气吞山河之势伴着她大摇大摆地溜过人行道。也许Elsa很是不喜欢被人关注，但老天啊，她到底知不知道怎么掌控全局？</p><p>“Hey，你来不来？”</p><p>“Oh，uh—好的。”</p><p>「上帝我希望我是。」<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Jesus Christ！这是我住的地方吗？”</p><p>Anna扫视着，穿过着色的木兰走廊在她的两侧有两个大的、蓝色的门。</p><p>“我们到了，这是你的房间。”</p><p>Anna在进入房间的时候做了一个深呼吸，房间很小，只有一个书桌，衣柜，一张单人床，这是人类已知的最小的套房，“他们真的希望我住在这里吗？”</p><p>“当然，他们会的，相信我，如果我能做到的你也能。快点啦，把你的衣服收起来，实在没地方塞进冰箱也好。没冰箱用就来我公寓吃饭。”</p><p>晚饭没有来得很快，Anna如此高兴，终于从那个小地方走了出去，她期待着今年给家里打电话，不幸的还有一些事，或者说有些人，Anna并没有很期待。Elsa疯狂的法国舍友——Belle。</p><p>Elsa弯下身子，在Belle做意大利面时对Anna耳语道：“我告诉你，她很性感。”Anna开始感到嫉妒，她不得不咬住舌头，以防自己说一些蠢话。</p><p>“太糟糕了，她已经有男朋友了。”Anna松了一口气，还好，Elsa仍然还是她。</p><p>“So...Anna，你在学什么？”</p><p>「God，甚至她的口音很都性感，真可恶！」</p><p>“Huh？ Oh，我学习戏剧，你呢？”</p><p>Belle抿了一口酒，然后回应道：“我学习创作。”</p><p>「Fuck，她这么聪明，难怪Elsa喜欢她。」</p><p>“Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>铜发色的女孩在Elsa叫她的名字时猛地抬起头来，“Oh，我没事，Elsa。我只是在我的小世界里遨游了一番。”</p><p>“Ah，你的妹妹很有创造性，我敢打赌她花费着大量时间在脑子里想着不切实际的事。”  </p><p>Elsa翻了一个白眼，说道：“真是一种轻描淡写。”</p><p>“Hey，我在这里，你难道不知道吗？我能听到你说的话。”</p><p>“Oh，对不起，Anna，我不是有意对你粗鲁。”</p><p>Anna只是耸了耸肩，嘟囔着说道：“我很好。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当晚宴结束了，Elsa和她妹妹走回到大厅，Elsa看着Anna在一边喃喃自语，她把双手插在口袋里。</p><p>“Anna，你怎么了？”</p><p>“什么事？没什么，为什么你会这么认为？”</p><p>“因为你在喃喃自语，所以，告诉我，是什么让你心烦吗？”</p><p>Anna看着她姐姐走近她的时候，轻车熟路地环臂在她腰间，她(Anna)心中腾升起一抹既高兴又悲伤的复杂心情。</p><p>她的眼睛飞快地扫了一眼Elsa粉红色的嘴唇，然后是她深蓝色的眼睛，被眼线笔以及深紫色的眼影完美地勾勒出来。</p><p>“God！我真想亲吻她。”</p><p>Anna长着雀斑的脸颊开始泛红，「Oh，该死，我刚刚大声说出来了吗？」她闭上眼睛，做着最坏的打算，相反的是她听到了笑声，当眼皮慢慢地睁开时，她看见Elsa正在大笑着。</p><p>“Oh，Anna，我已经告诉过你，Belle已经有男朋友。”</p><p>「等一下，什么？！Oh，thank God，她以为我在谈论Belle。」</p><p>“其实我呃—”</p><p>「不，你这白痴！」</p><p>“实际上是什么？”</p><p>Anna笑了起来，“Oh，没什么，忘记我说什么。Oh，我们已经在我的公寓。”</p><p>她在上楼之前，在Elsa的脸颊上给了她一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“明天见，bye。”</p><p>Elsa只是站在那里，有点不明白发生了什么，“Uh—Okay，bye？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Drink Too Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“快点！快点！”</p><p>Anna笑道，试图将她的手从Rapunzel中移开，“金发美女，冷静下来！俱乐部不会自己跑出去的。”</p><p>“我知道，但是那里有免费的酒水，Oh，看！我有一个公寓室友在这里。Hey，Kristoff！”</p><p>一个肌肉发达的高个子转向她们，在他的脸上挂上一抹笑容：“Hey！Rapunzel和Rapunzel的朋友们，我是Kristoff。”</p><p>Rapunzel和Kristoff、Eugene臂挽着臂，露出大大的笑容：“这是Anna和她的姐姐Elsa，你永远不会猜到，她们也是从挪威来的。然后这是Belle。”</p><p>Kristoff只是点了点头， “Cool，很高兴见到你，我们最好赶快进去吧，待会儿免费酒水都没了。”</p><p>Elsa在入口处站了一会儿，看她的妹妹和她们的新朋友进入俱乐部前，大叹了一声。</p><p>Anna，显然注意到了叹息的声音，回到她的姐姐的身旁，“你来吗？”</p><p>“Uh，yeah，我当然想。”</p><p>Anna勾住Elsa的手臂，丝绸的质感触碰到皮肤上，让Elsa笑出了声。</p><p>「我喜欢穿在她身上的这件衬衫。」</p><p>“你知道你会没事的，对吧？”</p><p>“我知道，可我不是一个忠实粉丝。”</p><p>Anna拉住Elsa并给她一个紧紧的拥抱：“Well，然后忘了其他人，只是专注于我。这听起来不错吧？”</p><p>年纪稍长的女孩在点头同意之前就被拉进了那个可怕的音乐声击碎着她全部力量的俱乐部。</p><p>“全能的上帝啊，这是一些糟糕的音乐！”</p><p>当Anna走到了酒吧开始上下摆动着她的臀部，“我不知道，我就是好喜欢。”</p><p>“你会的，你的音乐欣赏水平实在糟糕。”</p><p>“是啊，你只是在扫大家的兴。”</p><p>Elsa不禁弃之以鼻，“真的吗，Anna？这是你想出最好的回答吗？”</p><p>Anna朝她姐姐手里塞了点东西，“Oh，不管了！现在来吧，喝这个。”</p><p>此刻金发女孩想要抗议，但一想既然已经到了这里，那么玩个痛快。即使(这杯酒)意味着一口、两口的(事)，所以她喝光了它。不幸的是，来自酒精带来的灼烧感刺激着她的喉咙时，她畏缩了，“那是什么？”</p><p>Anna此刻在柜台开心地和Rapunzel跳着舞，“不知道，它很可怕。想要另一个吗？”</p><p>Elsa耸耸肩她的肩膀，“当然，为什么不呢？”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>一个小时过去后，当Elsa对于这个糟糕的音乐好感度上升时，她快要喝醉了，开始和同样喝醉了酒的Belle一起跳舞。Anna，此刻在柜台买了水罐，在她的身后“跳舞”(的人)却没有发觉。<br/>当她听到叫喊声和喘息声，她转过身来，不料竟会看到她的姐姐和Belle在一起磨磨蹭蹭，而Belle看起来也是乐不思蜀。</p><p>她不再关心付了钱却没有收到的酒，那个红褐色头发的女孩急风骤雨般走过去，然后站到她姐姐和那法国女人中间。被打到一两下后她反而成了被打倒的无辜者，但她却丝毫不介意。</p><p>她喝得是如此的醉以致于周围的人们是怎么想的她都毫不关心，显然Elsa并不介意作为一个姐姐要转身面对她妹妹的脸，她们同步地移动着，手臂环绕着Anna。</p><p>「Fuck，她真性感。」</p><p>Anna无法把她的眼睛从Elsa中移开，穿着淡淡的蓝色，丝质衬衫的她现在抱住自己纤弱的身躯，当她的身体开始出汗时。当Elsa被覆盖着的牛仔裤掠过她的大腿，裸露的大腿，她咬了咬嘴唇。</p><p>「Oh，谢谢TMD我穿的是短裤。」</p><p>刚才跳舞跳得精疲力竭，现在站在Rapunzel，Eugene和Kristoff他们三个人旁边那个女孩Belle看着这姐妹俩，“她们似乎很亲密...”</p><p>Rapunzel只是耸了耸肩，“她们正在享受着(这个)氛围，让她们(去吧)。”</p><p>这对姐妹花在整个晚上就像个连体婴从没有分开，以致于晚上三点才决定回家。Anna不得不架着Elsa，“Ugh，come on，你将要到家了。”</p><p>“你——你知道Anna，我爱你。”</p><p>Anna叹了口气，希望Elsa所说的是真的。<br/>她知道她(Elsa)爱她，只是...不是她想要的方式。“我知道。”</p><p>最后她们到了家，Anna轻轻地把她的姐姐放在床上，“Right，你留在这里，我要去接手然后我马上回来。”</p><p>Elsa滚在床上笑着，“我会等着你。”</p><p>「God，我希望你真是那个意思。」</p><p>Anna走回Elsa的房间，她的生活迎来了最愉快的冲击。Elsa，现在完全赤裸着，在门前弯下腰，她绊了一下，试图从地上捡起她的衣服。当她跑过来帮助她的姐姐站直之前，铜头发的女孩犹豫了一会儿。“你在干什么？”</p><p>“我——我穿上衣服睡不着。”</p><p>“Okay，well，现在你舒服了，回到床上(睡觉)。”</p><p>当Anna试图让她回到床上，她感觉她妹妹的手不经意地触碰着她的乳头时，Elsa咯咯地笑了，“Heh——你抚摸着我。”</p><p>“不，我从来没有！”</p><p>Elsa转过头来吻着Anna，只是吻着她的嘴唇，“你确实做了！你这小变态。”</p><p>Anna现在开始感到不耐烦了，“Elsa，你还要不要到床上去？”</p><p>“Oh，这是邀请吗？”</p><p>「真TMD！」</p><p>放下她的姐姐，Anna转身来到门口。“你去睡觉。”Elsa被留在了黑暗之中，Anna也不确定在那几分钟她是怎么回到了床上。当Anna坐在楼梯的底部，她的身体充满了愤怒和“想要”。</p><p>「她为什么要说这样的事情？正是在这样的时刻我希望自己是一个正常的蕾丝边，对我自己的，TMD姐姐产生邪恶的想法。」</p><p>Belle用手敲击着Anna的头，“Anna，你还好吗？”</p><p>Anna只是嗤之以鼻的回应着：“我很好，谢谢你，Belle。”</p><p>“好吧，我要去床上睡觉。如果你想要，你可以睡在沙发上。”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>Belle只是咕噜着给予答复。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Ah shit！我的头。”Elsa从被子中探出头来，(对)那个试图灼烧她视网膜的光发出嘶嘶声，“Fuck。”</p><p>在Elsa有机会再去睡会时之前，这时传来一个温柔敲门声，“Elsa？你醒着吗？”</p><p>“我是醒着、垂死或着已死。此刻我希望是后者。”</p><p>Anna用臀部推开了门，用托盘盛着一盘水果和热巧克力。“我给你带早餐了。”「昨晚过后似乎你没那么活该了。」</p><p>“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>“我(昨天)呆了一个晚上。”</p><p>Elsa尴尬地抿了一口热巧克力，感觉就像犀牛的踩踏事件一样在她的脑袋运转，“现在几点了？”</p><p>Anna坐在小小的单人床边上，看着她的姐姐，“十一点了。”</p><p>“什么？我们什么时候回来的？”</p><p>“我想是三点之后，你的头怎么样了？”</p><p>“糟透了。你的头疼吗？”</p><p>“我的头不疼，...你在盯着什么看？”</p><p>看着她的妹妹穿着紧身的牛仔裤，上身穿着一件略大不相称的T恤，炫耀着她肩膀上的雀斑，Elsa脸红了。“我敢肯定你昨天晚上不是穿着这件的。”</p><p>她妹妹咯咯地笑了，卷起耳朵后面的头发，“Haha，不，我今天起了一个大早，回到了我的(公寓)，我要洗浴和换衣服。这是你应该做的，因为你身上的酒精味。”</p><p>“你是对——我的衣服呢？”</p><p>“你昨天晚上脱下了它们，你不记得吗？”</p><p>“我不记得了。”</p><p>Anna轻声笑了，“你还记得什么？”</p><p>金发女孩揉了揉她的太阳穴，努力想了想昨天的事，可只能回想起几个模糊的片段，喝了第二杯啤酒后她就什么都想不起来了。她一直都是一个无足轻重的人，但当幸存的记忆闪过心间之时，她最先的感受就是后悔喝了酒。“Oh，Shit！”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我们一起跳舞...”</p><p>Anna羞红了脸，并试图从她脸上保持微笑，“是的，那是——”</p><p>“莫名其妙的感到愉快。”</p><p>“等一下，什么？”</p><p>“不，我的意思是，我很喜欢跳舞、喜欢放下我的头发。可惜的是只是同我的妹妹。”</p><p>「当然，她就是这个意思。除非是你生病，想要她同意和你一起跳舞是不可能的。」</p><p>Anna站起来把她的胸罩带儿带回到肩上，“是的，我呃—我最好回去一下，我需要登记或者别的一些事，所以...再见？”</p><p>“Yeah，再见。”</p><p>Anna在匆匆离开她的房子前，在Elsa的脸颊上给了她一个蜻蜓点水的吻。留在Elsa在床上用纤细的手指碰触着(Anna亲过的)脸颊。在她的手指移到她的双唇时，从她脸上露出了微笑。</p><p>Elsa突然领悟，在她的床上双掌猛然一击，“Fuck，控制住你自己的感情，她是你的妹妹。”</p><p>她脱掉裤子，盯盯地看着床褥上那清晰可见的水痕。</p><p>“God，你真要下地狱！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hail To The Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa离开演讲厅，来到阳光普照的玻璃大厅时，不由得颤抖了一下：“真是太无聊了。”</p><p>一个身材高大，穿着一条黑色的短裙，而上着一件紧身米色衬衫的金发碧眼女孩一边推了推她的眼镜，一边打着呵欠。“我知道你的意思。它让我睡着了。”</p><p>“Briar，任何(一切)事物都会让你睡着的。”</p><p>当两个女人走过大楼时，一头似曾相识的红铜色秀发引起Elsa的注意，紧接她听见一声尖叫声：“Elsa，到这边来！”</p><p>“那是你的女朋友？”</p><p>Elsa瞪了一眼Briar，“什么？不，那是我的妹妹。”</p><p>高个子的女孩打了一个寒噤：“Oh sorry，你们只是不太像，(你知道)你的头发...”</p><p>“真的吗？我们总是被告知我们看起来一样。”这两个女孩走到靠在玻璃门的Anna面前，“Hey！Anna，第一天感觉如何？”</p><p>“不错，你呢？”</p><p>“真是无聊透顶。Oh，对了，这是Briar Rose。”</p><p>两个女孩握了手，“你可以叫我Briar或者BR。”她转向Elsa，“好了，拉近了我可以看到(你们的)相似之处。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>Elsa只是甩了甩她的手腕，“Ah，Briar以为你是我的女朋友，显然她需要一副新眼镜。”</p><p>Anna的心跳慢了一拍，「女朋友？我多希望我是。」</p><p>“我想你可能吓到你妹妹了，看你妹妹紧张的样子。”</p><p>Elsa把手指放在Anna的面前摇晃道：“Anna，你能听见我说话吗？”</p><p>“Huh，什么？”</p><p>“你真的走神了。”</p><p>Anna卷起一缕头发拢在耳朵后面，“我——抱歉。”</p><p>Briar走出了门口，仍面对着俩姐妹：“Come on！我们要吃午饭了。麦当劳听起来不错吧？”</p><p>这两个姐妹在点头同意之前她们都退缩了，“Briar——”</p><p>在金发女孩有机会转身看Elsa和Anna在担心什么之前，一个女孩冲向她并把她撞到在地板上，Briar抬头看见火红的头发，众人都立刻远离了那个手里拿着弓箭、用格子毛衣裹住她的腰的那个女孩。“BR！我来晚了。”</p><p>Briar气吁吁地把几缕头发吹到她的面前并对那个女孩说道：“Merida，看看你都干了些什么！”随后她又嘟哝了一句，“愚蠢的，血腥史葛。”</p><p>Anna帮助她新结识的小伙伴重新站起来：“你没事吧？”</p><p>Briar点了点头，把眼镜推回了鼻子。“是的谢谢你。Merida总是风风火火四处乱闯像个疯女人。她真的需要学会停下来好好看看她走过的地方。”</p><p>“Uh—但你倒着走，罐，壶，黑色的。”Anna遭到了严厉的目光。“我—呃，对不起？”</p><p>Elsa把手臂搭在她妹妹的肩膀上，“不要在意Aurora，她只是在我们讲课时没有睡足时，才会这么暴躁的。”</p><p>“等一下，什么？Aurora？我想你的名字是Briar Rose。”</p><p>“是的，我的父母在这本书‘Little Briar Rose’为我取得名字。”不幸的是，我在学校读书的时候，在迪士尼推出Aurora公主后，人们会认为叫我Aurora很酷。”她怒视着Elsa，“现在我是一个大人了，但仍不能摆脱这个名字。”</p><p>Anna靠着她姐姐，大声地耳语：“现在你提到她，她和Aurora公主有几分像，你不觉得吗？虽然Aurora不戴眼镜。”</p><p>Briar开始发飙了，即使她没有荆棘的【Briar's】的脾气，她确实有自己的睡眠习惯。”</p><p>“什么，躺在那里等待着帅哥亲吻她？这(听起来)有些怪异。”</p><p>金发女孩把手臂伸向空中：“你知道吗？我放弃了，你想吃什么告诉我，我要去吃午饭。”</p><p>当Briar愤然离去时，Anna和Elsa慢跑着追上她：“Ah，come on！Briar，我们只是开玩笑。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Briar抬头看了看她朋友们可疑的表情，嚼了一口咸鱼片，“你们两个窃窃私语什么呢？”</p><p>Elsa微笑道：“没有什么。”</p><p>几分钟后，Anna离开她的座位，“我该走了。”</p><p>Elsa抓住了她妹妹的手，“但是何时才能见到你？”</p><p>“Oh，不要！不要！”</p><p>Elsa的脸沉了下去：“不要吗？”</p><p>Anna微微一笑：“Well，也许，有一天。”</p><p>愉悦的心情蔓延在Elsa的脸上，另一方面，Briar并不高兴。“什么时候？明天？”</p><p>Anna向后退一步，“不，是今天晚上！”</p><p>“在哪？”</p><p>在Anna跑到门口之前，转身对Elsa说道：“在溪谷的小木屋。”</p><p>在铜发色的女孩离开餐厅几秒钟之前，她回到了(餐厅)，坐在她姐姐的旁边：“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>Briar大口喝着她的奶昔，脸上(尽是)生气的样子，“你们两个都是那么邪恶。”</p><p>Anna垂下她的头，“Oh no，我们不是邪恶，我们只是卑微的仆人，是不值得与这样美同在。”</p><p>两姐妹把手臂举起来异口同声高呼道：“Aurora公主万岁！”</p><p>Briar只是用手捂住脸，她四处看一看周围，对众人道：“我不认识她们。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Queen Of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna坐在中庭前，一边读着剧本，一边吃着十字面包，她专注地读着台词，以致于没有意识到她的两个室友已经坐在桌旁。</p><p>一个高大，黑发的女孩靠在她朋友(的身上)，“我不认为我见过她(Anna)这么地集中注意力，我担心她会大发雷霆。”</p><p>另一个女孩大笑道：“我认为你是对的。”她向前伸出了手，晃动着Anna的手臂，而这把Anna吓了一跳。</p><p>“Jesus Christ！Mulan，Meg，你们在这里干什么？”</p><p>Meg交叉着双臂，“我们约好共进午餐。”</p><p>“午餐？但是它只——Anna卷起她超大号的袖子，看了看手表上的时间，12：10。God，我已经在这里坐了两个小时。”</p><p>Mulan依靠着椅子，盘着腿对Anna说道：“你的课程怎么样了？” </p><p>“被取消，(因为)工作室里的水管爆裂。”</p><p>Meg忍不住弃之以鼻，翻了一个白眼说道：“我们付了14000英镑有了不用学习的特权，我知道，我应该留在希腊。” </p><p>“我知道，Elsa计算出我们每小时支付30英镑。”</p><p>Mulan拍了拍手，“让我们停下令人沮丧‘金钱万能’的谈话，我们需要谈谈我们今晚出哪。”</p><p>Anna抱怨道：“可是我们前两天刚出去过。”</p><p>Meg开始玩着她的发梢，盯着Anna，“是的，就是那两天，我还没有和任何人睡过觉。”</p><p>“Oh，但愿你多去几个小时，就无需你的双腿缠在那人的脸。”</p><p>“你只是嫉妒，人们发现我无法抗拒的(魅力)。”</p><p>“好像很容易。”</p><p>Mulan把手放在空中，“Whoa，注意！Meg，Anna，停止争吵，我们出去吧。”</p><p>Anna耸了耸肩膀拿起她的剧本，“Alright，但是我们去哪？我真是不喜欢花式洗牌或萝拉什么的(Lola's)。”</p><p>“我想，同志俱乐部在转角处。”</p><p>Meg把手举起来，“Whoa，我不是同性恋，也不是你，那么，我们为什么要去？”</p><p>Mulan伸出手指向Anna，“她是，再加上我听说那里是个美妙的地方，我还计划乔装打扮一下。”</p><p>“乔装打扮？”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna的下巴差点掉下来，她看了看在Mulan头上晃晃悠悠的小便帽，穿着一件在背后有着红龙宽大的衬衫，下面穿着一条牛仔裤，“你说乔装打扮的时候我可没想到你说的是要演Mulan。”</p><p>Mulan搂着她的两个朋友，“叫我Ping，我计划着扮演一个男孩在那里去挑逗那些性感的男‘同志’们。” </p><p>Meg翻了个白眼，“你不认为他们会注意到你有什么不同吗？”</p><p>“Ping”笑了笑，“别担心，我已经准备好，再加上我不打算跟任何人睡，这只是个无伤大雅的玩笑。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“我真不敢相信你把我拖到这里来，我还有最后两天的期限。”</p><p>“On，Come On！Elsa，我们都知道你已经走到了这里，你只是用这个作为回家的借口罢了。”</p><p>Anna是对的，Elsa总是在最后期限的至少前两天确定进行她的计划，万一有任何不可预见的事件，如被她的妹妹和朋友们拖延。</p><p>“Oh，My God！看看Eugene，看起来他已经找到自己的朋友了。”</p><p>Elsa眯着眼睛看房间的那一头，她看见Eugene被一个瘦小的男人逼到角落处，他的脸上尽是紧张。“等一下，那不是Mulan吗？”</p><p>在笑够了黑发女孩的“疯狂举动”又跳了一会儿舞后，这对被烟熏了好久的姐妹花决定出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。“Jesus，为什么如此接近门？”</p><p>Meg扬起眉毛，抬起臀部，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>Elsa看着她妹妹对她窃窃私语道，“她是怎么了？”</p><p>“她可能没有找到一个男人陪她睡觉而苦恼。”三个女孩转身看到Rapunzel走出门口，面带微笑，在空中挥舞着手机，“你永远猜不到我这里有什么。”</p><p>几个人一起围在Rapunzel的手机前，当她们看着Mulan的视频，或者在这种情况下叫她“Ping”和Euguene在俱乐部角落里已经热吻一段时间了，当Anna纵然大笑的时候，她感觉一股热气窜在脸上，“Oh God，看看他的脸，真是难以置信，这不会困扰你吗？”</p><p>金发女孩摇了摇头，“一点也不，我同意Mulan去追求他。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“找点乐子。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>那天晚上这堆人一度全都在Anna那里欢闹着，她们坐在地板上围成一圈，玩起了扑克牌，铜头发女孩把一张卡片放在桌上，“好了，我们开始吧，uh cat.”</p><p>“Fat.”</p><p>“Hat.”</p><p>“Sat.”</p><p>每个人都看着酒马上传递到了的Elsa，“Uh，fat？”</p><p>Anna拿着酒缓缓地靠近Elsa，“我们都已经说过了，你需要喝酒。”女孩叹了口气，在喝下酒之前，(她想到)它会燃烧她的喉咙畏缩了。</p><p>“我——我已经受够了这个游戏。我会一直输下去。”</p><p>Meg点燃一支香烟，“我同意，这是一个无聊的游戏。”</p><p>“Meg，我得告诉你多少次你不能在这里抽烟？把你的头伸出窗外。”</p><p>纤瘦的女人站了起来，在她走到了窗口之前，给了Anna一个毫无热情的敬礼，“你是老大。”</p><p>经过十分钟的争论之后，每个人都同意在以前学校玩过的真心话大冒险。“Mulan，你首先，真心话还是大冒险？”</p><p>Mulan微微一笑，“真心话。”</p><p>Rapunzel皱起眉头，“Okey，如果你可以亲吻这个屋子里的人，那会是谁呢？”</p><p>那女孩巡视四周，她的双眼从每个人的脸上一一扫过，最后停留在了刚从早餐厅门口走过的Eugene身上。“Mr Fitzherbet， 在那边，Okay，Elsa，真心话还是大冒险？”</p><p>过一会儿，她沉思了片刻，手中玩弄着“红心皇后”，“真心话。”</p><p>“谁让你有暗恋的时刻？”</p><p>当Elsa开始好好玩牌时，Anna认真地看着她的姐姐，她(Elsa)的脸上立刻染上了红晕，“我—uh—”</p><p>“Come on，说出来吧！On，My God，难道她是我们当中的某一个人？那你为什么不想说出来？”</p><p>“不，我是说，只是...”</p><p>Elsa觉得自己被逼到角落，她的眼睛从一直在寻找可疑的Mulan身上移动到因为种种原因看起来不适的Anna，她的心脏跳得更快，她的体温开始上升。她不得不离开这里。因此，金发女孩站起来，抓住Meg的手腕，把她(Meg)拉向门口，“我们要呼吸些新鲜空气。”</p><p>Mulan坐在那里轻哼一声，“Well，这不是(那么)好玩的。”她看着脸红的Anna，“Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>“Huh？Oh，是的，我很好，轮到我了吗？ ”</p><p>“可以，如果你想的话。”</p><p>“有本事，来挑战我。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>Elsa的手在颤抖，“给我一支烟。”</p><p>“但是你不抽烟。”</p><p>“我不在乎，只要给我一支。”</p><p>Meg不情愿地递给她一支烟，“好吧，那么告诉我，发生了什么事？”</p><p>“只是—我，—fuck—Um—我”</p><p>“你平常挺能说会道的，你今晚怎么了？”</p><p>Elsa狠狠吸了一口，接着差点把肺都给咳了出来，“这—这很复杂。”</p><p>“不总是这样吗？Come on，让我们进去吧。”</p><p>“但是我还没抽完烟呢。”</p><p>Meg扬起眉毛，“我知道，但显然你不会抽烟，我不想成为一个因为你咳出肺而导致死亡被送进监狱的人。”</p><p>“我是一个坚强的女孩，你知道的，我会照顾好自己的。”</p><p>“我相信你可以的，我敢打赌你可以自己系鞋带或者任何一些事情，但是这并不能改变什么，现在，上楼。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna摇晃在空中的手，“不，我不能那么做。”</p><p>Rapunzel用她平时一直放在她的耳朵的画笔戳着她的朋友，“你必须做出艰难的决定，如果你不做出选择，你将会失去主动权，并且不得不做着最坏的打算。”</p><p>「我不知道还有什么比这个更糟的。」</p><p>“所以我要做的就是吻走进大门的第一个人？”两个女孩一致点头。“Alright，fine。”她站起来，准备就绪。</p><p>「请Meg第一个进来，求你了！」</p><p>片刻，当她看见Elsa第一个走进来时，Anna觉得她的心脏病就要发作了。</p><p>「Fuck！」</p><p>她低头看见面带笑容的Rapunzel，鼓励着Anna去做冒险的事。Elsa深深地吸了一口气，她冲向她的妹妹，“Anna，你还好——”</p><p>还没等Elsa把话说完，Anna就抓住她的手腕，把她拉到面前深深地一吻。一会儿，Elsa惊讶地睁开她的眼睛，但当她感觉Anna在吻她的时候，她闭上了眼睛，放松、享受这一刻。Anna想要加深这个吻，但是她不能，因为她的朋友在这里，尤其她现在亲吻的对象是她的姐姐。</p><p>这个吻持续了不到半分钟，但两个人都感觉就像一个永恒的吻。当她们注意到Elsa只是盯着她的妹妹，她(Elsa)的胸部起伏着，她的脸颊上有着微妙的粉红色调。“Elsa，你没事吧？”</p><p>Elsa没有回答，她的妹妹刚刚吻了她。她不知道该怎么做，所以她就站在那里。Anna转向她的朋友，“我—我想我吓坏了她。”</p><p>夜幕降临，Elsa只是坐在沙发上，双腿叠在胸前，眼睛盯着仍然在她的手上的扑克牌，她抬起头，困惑于每个人都走了，“Anna，大家都去哪了？”</p><p>“Oh，Meg和Mulan躺在床上，其他人都回家了。”</p><p>Elsa勉强从沙发上挣扎着站起来时嘴巴里咕噜咕噜不知在说些什么，踉踉跄跄地差点跌了过去。作为一个反应极快的Anna抓住姐姐的腰间扶着她，只是Elsa推开了Anna。「我不应该去吻她。」</p><p>“我—我应该回家了。”</p><p>“Elsa，你这样根本走不回家里，在这里过夜吧，你可以睡我的床。”</p><p>年长的女孩摇摇头，她用手指向后梳理蓬乱的头发，“不，没关系，我不能睡你的床。我—我就睡在沙发上。”</p><p>Anna对她的姐姐点了点头，她想要抗议，但她知道这不会取得任何进展，Anna想靠着她的姐姐，并给她一个晚安吻，但她在最后的一分钟停下了。</p><p>“晚安。”Anna转过身向她的卧室走去。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>第二天早上Anna醒来时，闻见了不寻常的味道，是巧克力的味道。她坐下来，目光集中在桌子上的一盘松露巧克力糖、伴有一张“红心皇后”的扑克牌。拿起卡片，她看见了完全地形成脚本风格的笔迹——是Elsa写的。“昨晚推开你真的很抱歉，让我给你买午餐来弥补。Love.Elsa.X”</p><p>Anna闭上眼睛，把卡片放在胸前，脸上露出了微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arrow Through The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以你要去Sports and Society Fayre？”</p><p>Anna看着她姐姐用袖子擦拭着下巴的番茄酱，一脸疑惑道：“那是什么(地方)？”</p><p>Elsa叹了口气，“你都不看邮件吗？可以看看学校的一些社团，说不定可以报名几个试试。”</p><p>“你会去吗？”</p><p>“我必须去，因为我是雪上运动协会的主席。”</p><p>她妹妹咬着汉堡同时继续说道：“对，对，我忘了。我想我会去看看的。”</p><p>Elsa站起来拍了拍她妹妹的头，“那么我最好先离开，我需要确保我们的摊位万无一失。那我们回头见。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“再见，Aurora。”</p><p>Elsa对着目不转睛地看着Ron Arad的书的Briar竖起中指。当Elsa走远了，Anna歪着脑袋，看着她姐姐被米色的裤子包裹着的、销魂的臀部，“你知道她是你的姐姐吧？”</p><p>Anna摇晃地起来，把她的头扭过去看了一眼凝视着书的Briar。“Wh—我只是，Umm...”</p><p>Briar回头看了看她的书，“别担心，我不会说什么。我不得不承认，她(Elsa)确实存在着一种高贵，即使我没有主张，我也会试图让她和我一起去。”</p><p>“你有没有男朋友？”</p><p>从两个女孩的身后传来一个柔婉的笑声，“Oh，亲爱的，不，Briar同可爱的Anne Lister小姐一样怪异。”</p><p>Anna转身，一个纤瘦的女人进入她的视线，黄色连衣裙异常合身，墨镜将浅褐色的刘海夹起。女孩坐在Briar的旁边，给了她一个蜻蜓点水的吻，然后转向Anna。“我是Jane。”</p><p>“Anna。”</p><p>Jane点了点头，“很高兴见到你。Briar已告诉了我很多关于你和你姐姐在迪士尼的疯狂事迹。”<br/>Anna畏畏缩缩道，“真的吗？Briar，我很抱歉。我们做得太过分了。”</p><p>金发女孩只是耸耸肩，然后转向她的女朋友，“课上得怎样了？”</p><p>“不错，我们学习的倭黑猩猩和黑猩猩之间的差异。”她瞟了一眼有些困惑的Anna，“我学习的是动物学。”</p><p>“那不是Kristoff学习的课程吗？”</p><p>“Kristoff Bjorgman？是的，他是我们班的，他确实令人生厌的很。”</p><p>在看着Jane拉着Briar的手，Anna咯咯地笑着表示同意，“现在，Anna，很高兴认识你，但我和Briar必须一起走了，因为我们要看一看房子。”</p><p>“Oh，你们两个在一起吗？”</p><p>Jane自豪地笑了，“是的，因为我的房东把我住的房子给卖了，这迫使我和我的室友要搬出去，我们只好决定冒险一试了。”</p><p>“你们交往多久了？”</p><p>Briar站起来，把她的书放到书包里，看着Anna，“三年。”</p><p>“Ah，well，祝贺你。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>年长的、金发女人把她的手放在Anna的肩膀上，靠着Anna的耳朵轻声说道：“但愿你知道你在做什么，祝你和Elsa好运。”那两个女孩离开了，留下Anna独自思忖着刚才听到的话。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna从不知道校园里有那么多的学生，更糟糕的是他们都似乎认为去Fayre是一个好主意，她穿过人群，迫使她进入大厅，直到她发现一个如同小口袋一样大小的空间才得以缓解。Anna吹了吹在她脸上飘着几缕蓬乱的头发，自言自语道：“Wow，这里有好多人。”</p><p>Anna确信她把每一个摊位看得仔仔细细，即使她对社团不感兴趣，Anna试图计算出这里到底有多少个社团，但当她数到第35个时，她已经数不清了。在她的左边传来一个浓重的苏格兰口音，“Hey，你想加入射箭跆拳道社团吗？这是一个新的、(规模比较)小的社团。”</p><p>Anna走到那个头发短而蓬乱的女孩面前：“我不知道，我从来没有真正想过。”这时一个小册子放在她的手上。</p><p>“你应该考虑考虑一下， 这将会很有趣的，顺便说，我叫Merida。”</p><p>“Oh，我是Anna。所以这就是为什么我们拿着弓走来走去。”</p><p>“什么时候？”</p><p>“Uh，上周？你撞着了Briar。”</p><p>“Ah，你是BR的朋友？这很棒，我是她的室友，很快就是前室友。”</p><p>“我听说她正在和她的女朋友——Jane搬家，不是吗？”</p><p>Merida把双手插在口袋里，“是，我永远不会那样做的，与某个人一起住，就意味着你们也一起上床？God，这想法听起来真是糟糕。”</p><p>Anna，好奇地把话题更进一步，“如果你爱他们吗？”</p><p>“我对于爱，从不在乎。我喜欢自由，这就是为什么给你弓，是的，自由。”</p><p>“什么，杀人的自由？”</p><p>Merida只是笑了笑，“如果这是你想要的，那么是的，但我不推荐。你觉得怎么样？想加入吗？”</p><p>Anna拢起耳朵后面的碎发，“我不确定，我不认为我会得到什么好处。”</p><p>“这是我在这里的原因，我要告诉你，我们在下星期六见面，难道我会给你免费介绍一位品酒师吗？”Merida在一张纸上写下了她的电话号码，“这是我的号码，给我打个电话，我们可以安排。”</p><p>铜发女孩拿起那张纸，确保把它塞到口袋里。“谢谢。那咱们回头见。”</p><p>Merida点了点头，“再见。”</p><p>Anna又在拥挤的人群中穿梭着，她感觉一双手裹在她的腰间，她几乎大叫起来。</p><p>“Shh，是我。”</p><p>Anna转身面对她的姐姐：“Jesus，Elsa。我想你要是调戏我，我就打你的脸。”</p><p>Elsa轻轻地笑了，“对不起。”</p><p>两个女孩来到了大厅的一个安静的角落，她们可以聊着天，“所以，你发现有你感兴趣的社团了吗？”</p><p>“我喜欢有关戏剧的社团，但是我正在攻读我的学位，我想我可能对弓箭和雪上运动社团感兴趣。”</p><p>“射箭吗？但你从来没有做过。”</p><p>“我知道，这就是为什么我认为这将是很好的(机会)。我会学到一些新的东西。”她抬起手臂，炫耀她裸露的肌肉。“你永远都不知道，我可能在这个社团中炼出令人垂涎的肌肉。”</p><p>Anna停了一会儿，看着她姐姐在盯着她的手臂。随后，她姐姐的下嘴唇上抹上了一小道粉红色。</p><p>「她刚刚舔了舔嘴唇？」</p><p>Anna决定尝试一下，她向她姐姐走进了一步，紧紧拉住Elsa的手，“Elsa？”</p><p>“什么事？”她紧张地咽了一下口水。</p><p>“我想谈谈前几天发生的事。你还记得，我的房子里？”</p><p>“你在谈论什么？”</p><p>Anna顺着拇指抵住她姐姐的唇，“你知道的。”「Come on！Anna，你能办到的！再差能怎么样？」</p><p>Anna走近她姐姐，闻到了Elsa令人陶醉的(味道)，向前倾斜索着吻，却被阻止了。两只冰冷的手抓住她的肩膀，将她推了回去。“Anna，你在做什么？”</p><p>“对不起，我只是想——”</p><p>“那是什么？我想吻你吗？你以为我怎么了，生病了吗？看在上帝的份上，你是我的妹妹。”</p><p>Anna咬着嘴唇，泪水涌上了她的眼睛。「不，你没有生病，是我病了。」</p><p>“我——对不起。”在几秒钟内，Anna已经消失在人群中，留在Elsa一人站在那里，心中充满了内疚、自责。</p><p>“太好了，Elsa，没有任何事比这处理得更好了。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna跑回家，重重的关上了卧室的门，以致于Mulan以为是地震，黑发的女孩小心翼翼地打开了Anna的门，看到她蜷缩在地板上，眼泪夺眶而出。</p><p>“Anna？”</p><p>“让我独自一人。”</p><p>Mulan不能这样离开她的朋友，所以她走进Anna的房间，轻轻地关上了房门，走到Anna的身边：“Anna，告诉我，你怎么了？”</p><p>“是——是Elsa。”</p><p>“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>Anna耸了耸肩。</p><p>“Come on，Anna。告诉我，这也许不那么糟糕。”</p><p>“我TMD是个爱着自己姐姐的白痴，我想吻她，甚至没有一丝犹豫。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Anna在此刻停止了呼吸。她真的要大声说出来吗？她是如此的惊慌失措以致于不由自主地颤抖。“Mulan，我可以解释。”</p><p>Mulan想离开Anna，她只是告诉Anna这是错了。它是不正常的，但这...</p><p>年纪稍长的女孩深吸了一口气，使自己平静下来，她不能离开坐在地板上的“朋友”，因为这会被视为不道德的，况且Mulan想成为更好的人。她暂时把感情放在一边，把Anna放在床上，从头到眼睛擦拭着，“你确定这不会是误会或是其他什么的？”</p><p>Anna愣了一下，“你什么意思？”</p><p>“也许你误以为是对欲望的爱慕，你爱你的姐姐，并且欣赏她，任何人都会这样。她漂亮，聪明，善良，有趣。所以也许你只是把这个感觉错给了Elsa，因为你很想去接近某个人。”</p><p>Anna没有回答。「对不起，Mulan，但我不认为你是对的。我知道这是什么感觉。」</p><p>Mulan给了她朋友一个拥抱，试图隐瞒她的厌恶，“我想我们应该尝试帮你找个女朋友。”</p><p>“谢谢，Mulan，但我现在真的没心情。”</p><p>“好吧，我只是想让你的心情好一点，我还有很多事要做。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“如果你需要我，就给我打电话。”</p><p>当Mulan离开，Anna锁上了门，拉上窗帘，把自己埋在羽绒被里，她觉得自己像个白痴，她应该知道Elsa不会对她有相同的感觉。现在她已失去了一切，甚至当她独自一人，只有Gerda的陪伴。她知道门的另一边是Elsa，但现在，她搞砸了，她没有办法让Elsa去原谅自己，意识到这点的Anna像是被万箭穿心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shut Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle躲开了抛向她，最终掉落在花卉沙发上的一部手机。“她仍然没有回复？”</p><p>Elsa斜靠在对面的沙发上，把手放在脸上，“Uh，我已经发送十条短信，并给她打了十五次的电话。”</p><p>“你干了什么？她要像这样，那一定非常糟糕。”</p><p>“这不是我做的，这不是我会做的事。”</p><p>黑发女子把书放在膝盖上，看着她的朋友，“也许你应该去和她谈谈。”</p><p>Elsa转过身背对着Belle，凝视着沙发后面可憎的花卉图案，“如果她不接我的电话，我猜她更愿意亲自跟我说话。”</p><p>Belle坐在Elsa的旁边，她的蓝裙子洒落在地上。她的手指开始玩弄着Elsa几乎银白色的长头发。“相信我，面对面的谈比在打电话更有用。试试看，去找她，敲门是没有害处的。”</p><p>Elsa只是哼了一声。</p><p>“最差的情况还能怎么样？”</p><p>Elsa坐了起来，以手掩面，同时自言自语地嘀咕着，“这次我可真切地感受到了。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“Oh，没什么。我想你是对的，我会和她谈谈的。”</p><p>“祝我好运。”</p><p>“祝(你)好运。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>如果目光可以杀人，那么Elsa现在肯定已经躺在地上心脏爆裂而亡了。而在Mulan的眼神中找不出一丝开心。“Ah，Mulan，Anna在家吗？”</p><p>Mulan交叉着双臂，“Anna在家。”</p><p>“我能和她谈谈吗？”</p><p>“不能。”</p><p>“看在上帝的份上，Mulan。”Meg从Mulan后面钻出来，将她推开，“给我从这滚开！”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>Mulan看着Meg，“你有什么好点子吗？”</p><p>“我才不在乎呢。闭嘴，去工作。”</p><p>Meg拍了拍Elsa的背，走了过去，“去吧。”</p><p>金发女孩叹了口气，敲着Anna的门。“Anna？”没有回答，她试着转了转门把手，“Shit，她锁上了门。”</p><p>Elsa把手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，搜寻着一枚硬币，“Come on，我们开始吧。”她把硬币塞进门把手的小槽中，转了转它，直到她听到咔嚓声，然后她进入了Anna的房间。学生宿舍有一个好处，就是所有(锁上的)内门都可以从外面打开。</p><p>Anna睡着了，眼睛都哭肿了。Elsa看到她妹妹的气色是那么宁静而脆弱，她的心弦被紧紧牵动着，小心的没有吵醒Anna，Elsa坐在床沿上，用手指拨着她一缕草莓金色的头发。“Anna？”</p><p>一听到她的名字，Anna就蠢蠢欲动，脸上露出了笑容，“Hmm...Elsa，多么美妙的声音。”当Anna听到了笑声，意识到这并不是在做梦。她强迫着自己在醒来的一刻坐起来，后背倚着墙，“Elsa...”</p><p>Elsa从未见过Anna这么害怕。“Anna，我很抱歉。”Anna畏缩时，Elsa揉了揉她的肩膀。“我不会伤害你的。”</p><p>“你为什么不？我病了，就留我在这儿自生自灭吧。”</p><p>脸色苍白的女孩咬了咬她的嘴唇，双眼涌现出悲伤，“如果你生病了，我也是。”</p><p>“不，你没有生病。”</p><p>Elsa向前移动着她的双手，无法抗拒Anna的热情，慢慢地靠近长满雀斑的脸颊，上前亲吻着她的嘴唇。在这时Anna把她姐姐推开了，眼泪流满了她的脸颊，躲开了Elsa冰蓝色的眼睛，“这是笑话吗？”</p><p>“不，Anna，这不是笑话，我爱你。”</p><p>“为什么你这样做？你知道的。”</p><p>“对你大喊？把你推开？因为我很害怕，害怕会发生什么情况，如果人们发现了，我将永远地失去你，这是我无法承受的。所以我更愿意拒你于千里之外，也不愿完全地失去你，这就是我为什么把自己禁锢了这么久，所以我才搬到了这里。”</p><p>“因为我？”</p><p>Elsa靠近Anna，“不，不是因为你，而是因为我对你的感情。”</p><p>Anna简直高兴极了，Elsa把自己锁起来的原因是因为她爱着自己，而且她真的很害怕。</p><p>“Elsa，我太爱你了，但请你答应我，你永远不要把我再拒之门外。”</p><p>Elsa用额头抵着她妹妹的额头，“我保证。”</p><p>「God，我真想亲吻她。」</p><p>“如果你想，你可以，吻我。”</p><p>“我可以吗？”</p><p>“当然，我不会再阻止你了。”</p><p>Anna笑了，把Elsa拉入了怀中给了她一个深深的吻。这个吻充满意义，爱，它是完美的，她的妹妹把她拉到床上，跨坐在她的身上，而她们的唇舌不曾分开。Anna把Elsa的双手，放置在她的屁股上，它是如此的结实、完美，她无法抗拒，Elsa些许地挤压着她妹妹的臀部，引起Anna一阵呻吟。</p><p>当柔滑的舌头和温热的嘴唇慢慢击溃着Elsa的防线，她能感觉到自己身体的温度不断上升、从温热的湿地中，一股涓涓细流从她的双腿倾泻出来，她是如此地想要Anna，但她不能这样做，她把她妹妹推开了，几乎从床上掉了下来，“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>“那么我们为什么停下来？”</p><p>“我只是...Uh...”</p><p>Anna得意地笑了笑，她知道从Elsa的脸上的表情意味着什么。“Oh，Elsa，你不必害羞，因为我相信，我的感觉是一样的。”她举起她超大号的无袖连衣裙，露出她绿色的条纹内裤，裤裆处有着明显较暗的斑点。Elsa咬着嘴唇，直到现在她甚至没有意识到Anna没有穿任何裤子。</p><p>“Anna，我—我—不能...”</p><p>她(Anna)瘫坐在Elsa的肩膀，撅着嘴，“Oh，为什么不呢？”</p><p>“我——Fuck。”</p><p>“你以前从未做过这个吗？”Elsa只是摇了摇头，Anna托着她的下巴，她们的目光相遇了。<br/>“别担心，我也没有做过。如果你想慢慢来，那好吧。不，不管怎样，我的意思是，只要我们做，你知道，做什么我都不在意。不，并不是我想给你压力，只是——我想过这个，很多。Oh，现在我听起来像个变态...该死！”</p><p>看着妹妹的尴尬，Elsa不禁笑了笑。在她的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“让我们慢慢来，我要你知道在我真正玷污你我姐妹的爱之前，你想要的是什么。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cousins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel立刻跳到Anna和Elsa的面前，她们两个人正在图书馆里学习。纠正一下，Elsa是在念书，而Anna幸福地睡着了，梦中还和戴着王冠的Marshmallows说话。金发女孩用手臂猛击着桌子，这让Anna一觉惊醒过来。Anna抬头看着她的朋友，打着呵欠、揉了揉眼睛，“Fuck，Rapunzel，你搞什么？”</p><p>Rapunzel蹲下来，用桌子支撑着她的胳膊和下巴，“我明白为什么Arendelle听起来这么熟悉。”</p><p>Elsa摘下眼镜，“Ah，为什么？”</p><p>Rapunzel拿出一张照片，上面有两个年轻人，手牵着手，年纪尚轻的女孩站在写着“Welcoming To Arendelle”巨大的牌子前，她指着一个有着绿眼睛的女人，和一个留着胡子的男人，“这是我的父母，更具体地说，我的妈妈在没有和我爸爸结婚前，她是Arendelle人，显然，而那一对是我的舅父和舅母。”</p><p>Elsa握住照片，循着她的手指停在照片上的那两个人，Anna越过她姐姐的肩头看着，眼泪瞬时如泄洪般崩塌，“怎么了？”</p><p>Anna用手捂住嘴，身体起伏着、摇晃着，Elsa看向Rapunzel，“这是我们的父母。”</p><p>Rapunzel看着她的朋友哭得(很厉害)，她(顿时)感到困惑，“我不明白，为什么你们哭？”</p><p>铜头发的女孩用衣袖擦了擦鼻子，“他们四年前去世了。God，我们甚至没有他们的任何照片。”</p><p>金发女孩(Rapunzel)从桌子上跳下，把她的朋友们拉入怀里，“我很抱歉，我不知道！”她坐了回去，“我能问问他们是怎么死的吗？”</p><p>Anna坐回椅子上，紧握着Rapunzel的双手，“他们在一次飞机失事中丧生。这就是为什么Elsa会讨厌飞行。”</p><p>令每个人惊讶的是Elsa微微笑着，泪流满面。Anna问着她的姐姐，“这有什么好笑的？”</p><p>“我想这会让我们有个表姐妹——Rapunzel，在这个如此小的世界里。”</p><p>Anna把两个女孩搂在她的怀里，“我一直想要一个表姐！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Watch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida站在Anna的身后，牢牢稳住她的手臂，“现在我想要让你的双腿分开与肩同宽，背要挺直，与你的肩膀形成一个完美的曲线。”</p><p>Anna伸出手肘，又被推了回来。“不，这不是一个完美的曲线。你需要感觉到背部肌肉和手臂(在拉着)。”高个子女孩发出嘶嘶声，“感觉到了吗？”</p><p>“感觉到了。”</p><p>“Good。”卷发的女孩，退后一步，把手插在宽松的、皮革夹克的口袋里。“现在我要你瞄准，呼吸...握住它，再次瞄准，现在，射击。”</p><p>箭头在击中目标边缘之前，飞向了空中。Anna垂了垂肩膀，“Ah，Fuck。”</p><p>苏格兰女孩只是笑着拍拍她的背，“这不算太糟糕，相信我，我完全错过了我的第一次尝试。但是你忘了一件事。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“要保持你的眼睛睁得大大的。但你仍然还在学习，所以我就放过你这一次，想要继续吗？”</p><p>Anna看着场地的门口，她看到Elsa正要穿过门进入场地的入口。她露出了微笑，“Yeah，我决定至少打到红圈。”</p><p>Merida点了点头，递给Anna另一支箭。“现在，你得做你自己。我没有指令，但记得要放松，不要想得太多。”</p><p>Anna站成一条线，「双脚分开与肩同宽」她把弓拉直、挺直背，好让背和肩膀形成一条直线。<br/>她把它拉回来之前，瞥了一眼她的肘弯，「我的臂膀需要有完美的曲线。」她看着目标。瞄准、呼吸、保持。她确保两只眼睛都睁开。再次瞄准、现在，射击。</p><p>一声口哨弥漫，紧接着砰的一声，一支箭射向了蓝色的圆圈。“Ah，我没有射到红圈。”</p><p>Merida和Elsa鼓着掌，“你射中了。现在你可以走了，你的姐姐正在等着你。我们下周见，好吗？”</p><p>Anna向她新朋友鞠躬，“当然。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当她妹妹蹦蹦跳跳的过来挽住她的手臂时，Elsa笑了。“你觉得怎么样？你喜欢看我以及我惊人的技能？”</p><p>“当然，不管你做任何事都令人惊叹。”Elsa停顿了一下，“除了当你吃意大利面条，随后你就像一个孩子，不懂嘴巴到底是干什么的。”</p><p>Anna喘了口气，远离任何窥探(她们)的眼睛之前，调皮地把她姐姐推到了一边，“Oh，我知道那是什么意思。”</p><p>这两姐妹开始接吻，Anna把她的舌头探入到Elsa深紫色的嘴唇中，渴求着进入，她(Anna)的舌一旦深入就宣誓着主导权，她们每一次的亲吻都会发出呻吟声。</p><p>一个男人吹了吹口哨，说道：“Fuck，(这画面)真是劲爆。”她们停了下来，抽离了彼此的唇瓣，眺望着声音是从哪里来的，当Kristoff、Eugene和Rapunzel看向她们时，Elsa和Anna感觉快要完蛋了。</p><p>Kristoff向前迈了一步，“Anna？Elsa？你们两个刚刚...做了什么？”他对眼前发生的事产生了困惑。Eugene交叉着双臂，脸上露出了一抹笑容，而Rapunzel一只手插着她的肚子，另一只手捂住张开的嘴。</p><p>Elsa放开了她妹妹，跌跌撞撞地离开，就在她离去的时候，一双温暖的手抓住她，“Elsa，你不要走，不要远离我，求你了。”</p><p>Rapunzel向前走了一步来到她表姐妹们的身边，“Anna，Elsa，这是怎么回事？”</p><p>Anna紧紧握住Elsa的手安慰她。</p><p>“我——我们，相爱了。”</p><p>Kristoff的脸沉了下来，“你是什么意思？在约会中的爱或是...？”</p><p>Anna点点头，“是的，我们是在约会。如果你不接受，那好，但你要答应不要告诉任何人。”</p><p>“但这是非法的，你没有想过吗？”</p><p>“我知道，Kristoff，但是——”</p><p>“不，你不必说可以解决这个问题。这是错的。”他退了一步，“Fuck，我喜欢你，Anna。你(真的)病了。”那个金发男子转身愤然离去。</p><p>Anna喃喃自语，“Kristoff...”</p><p>Eugene回头看看Kristoff跑去了哪里，“不要担心，我确保Kristoff不会说出任何事。”</p><p>“Eugene...”</p><p>Eugene转过身看向两个女孩，只是耸了耸肩，“没有必要解释，Anna。(如果)两个成年人是心甘情愿的，这根本不关我的事，但是你们需要更加小心。”</p><p>一个快速的跳跃，黑发的男人飞快地追赶着他的朋友，只留Rapunzel站在这里，疯狂地抓着她的金发。Elsa向前一步，“Rapunzel...说点什么。”</p><p>Rapunzel开始在她的脚上玩起了弹跳球，在她喜悦地尖叫之前，(一抹)微笑慢慢地浮现在她的脸上，她纵身一跃，紧紧抱住她的表姐妹们，“终于！”</p><p>两姐妹异口同声地发出质疑，“等一等，什么？”</p><p>“当我第一次遇见你们时，我猜你们两个就相爱了，我不相信竟然这么长时间！”</p><p>Anna抬起眉毛，“这么长的时间？这已经有三个星期了。”</p><p>Rapunzel耸耸肩，“我花了两天告诉Eugene我爱他。说到这，我得去找他。再见。”</p><p>Anna看向Elsa，“刚刚发生了什么？”</p><p>“我也不太清楚...”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>前方高能预警：</p><p>几周过后，Anna和Elsa变得更加小心，只在卧室的范围内或在Rapunzel和Eugene的面前显露她们的感情。尽管她们想要更多的肉体上的(满足)，渴望着彼此的身体(为了不被发现)不得不在心里抓痒痒。而Elsa因为过于害怕，害怕她们的关系更进一步。</p><p>Elsa坐在她妹妹的身边，把她拉进自己的怀里，打开电视之前锁上卧室的门。Anna尖叫起来，“Oh，Anastasia，我已经很多年没看过这部电影。”</p><p>“我特别为你买下了它。”</p><p>Anna睁开闪着光的星星眼，“真的吗？”</p><p>“Yep，你可以唱歌、可以尽情地表演。”</p><p>年轻的女孩给她姐姐一个紧紧的拥抱，“太谢谢你了。”</p><p>“别客气。”</p><p>当Anna抬了抬头目光锁定了Elsa，她的身体开始热起来，心也开始咚咚的跳着，才知道她们即将迎来激吻时刻，Elsa感觉Anna的手指一路下滑，游移到她裙子的底部，Elsa(不断地)呻吟着，咬着指甲对Anna说道，“Ah，Anna，不，我——我不能。”</p><p>Anna坐了回去，撅着嘴，她的嘴唇在接吻中又红又肿，“为什么不？”</p><p>“我只是——我不能。”</p><p>“你不想要？”</p><p>“当然，我想要。但还在害怕，这是不是你想要的。”</p><p>一怒之下，Anna抓住她姐姐的手，用很大的力量把她的姐姐拉到自己的胸口处，“我能做些什么才能说服你，这就是我想要的。”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>紧接着Anna快速地转动着她的大脑，“我有一个办法。”</p><p>“什么办法？”</p><p>Anna从床上站了起来，Elsa看见她的妹妹把衣服全脱去了，温热的清泉滴落在床垫上，下巴差点掉了下来。当Anna看着坐在自己旁边的姐姐，脸上立刻被红晕所覆盖，双腿紧闭，她不由得笑了起来，“我要你看着我。”</p><p>“Uh—看你做什么？”</p><p>年轻的女孩咬了咬嘴唇，半盖着眼睛向下望着她的妹妹，Anna慢慢地张开的她的双腿，露出被浓密的、紫铜色的秘林所覆盖的湿淋淋的中心地带，当Elsa看见她的妹妹将手向下移动到自己的乳房时，在Anna更向下深入时，双手快速地旋转着上方的珍珠，Elsa以为自己快到昏倒了。</p><p>“看着我。”Elsa的眼睛撞向Anna通红的脸，眼睛里充满了欲望。“你看到我怎么湿了？”Elsa只是点了点头。“现在我要你看我怎么自慰。”Elsa呜咽着，把眼睛回落到她妹妹潮湿温热的中心地带。</p><p>当她的手指抚过阴蒂，Anna发出一阵呻吟。当Elsa目睹了这个长着雀斑的美妙女子正在手淫，她忍不住想要接手。当她斜靠着、想要伸出援助之手时，Anna用脚抵着她的胸部，让她停止。“Oh，不，现在你不能改变主意。你只有坐下来，看，不要触摸自己。”</p><p>当Elsa发现Anna用两根手指深入到自己的体内，而她的另一只手轻轻搓摩、挤压、拂去她的阴蒂，Elsa呜咽着。Elsa能感觉到自己的阴蒂在悸动，而牛仔裤变得异常的紧。</p><p>“Fuck...Ah—Elsa...”当她离开她妹妹的嘴唇、听到Anna呼喊着她名字时，那个金发的女孩几乎高兴得跳起来，它是如此色情。当她移动到Anna的身前，亲吻她裸露的脖子。“Elsa，Ah，我是如此...如此的热。”</p><p>当Anna的臀部猛然弓起，Elsa轻咬着她的脖子，然后温柔的吮吸着，这推动着Anna即将到达高潮的边缘，随着身体开始颤抖，她发出一阵咕噜声。而她的蜜穴加紧了她的手指。“FUCK!”</p><p>当高潮消退，铜头发的女孩就躺在那里，气喘吁吁，而她的手指被粘液所覆盖。她自言自语道，“看看你错过了。”Elsa抓住Anna的手，把她的手指舔干净，呻吟在这令人陶醉的味道，她才点头同意。</p><p>等她的手指干净了，Anna站起来，穿好衣服，坐下来去看Anastasia，留着Elsa坐在那里异常的兴奋。“我们是不是，你知道的？”</p><p>Anna没有把她的眼睛移开过电视，“Nope，你不想要，现在你只能等待。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rumour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna在课上开始觉得越来越不舒服，现在很少人跟她谈话，除非在绝对必要的情况下。除了他们的导师Esmeralda，只是有些沮丧而已。起初，Anna应并没有想得太多，直到她(一如往常地做好自己分内的事)坐在演播室的角落里，复习着剧本，她从房间里听到一些窃窃私语，以致于抬起头来，两个女孩在谈话时，她们的目光时不时地拂过Anna。「她们是在谈论我吗？」</p><p>想知道那两个女孩在谈论什么，红发女孩便起身一探究竟。</p><p>“有谣言——”</p><p>“Shh，她要过来了。”</p><p>“Hey，guys！你们在谈论什么呢？”</p><p>一个女孩转移了话题说着她的体重，躲在另一个女孩的后面，眼睛盯在Anna双脚上，“Oh，我们没说什么。对不起，但我们——要去吃午饭。”</p><p>“Oh，我也要去，我饿极了。”</p><p>“不，没事的，你有很多台词要学习，我们——不想妨碍你学习。”</p><p>Anna拢了拢她耳朵后面的头发，“那好吧，稍后我们还会再见面吗？”</p><p>“当然，一定会的。”</p><p>几个小时后，Anna决定离开演播室买一些食物，当她从那两个女孩经过时，她听到了一些话、一些她从来不愿意听到的话，诸如“姐妹”、“怪胎”以及“女同性恋(俚语：dyke)”</p><p>Anna(紧紧)抓住她的工作服，拽着衣角，紧咬着嘴唇，她不知道是该骂人还是该哭泣。这个年轻的女孩(Anna)决定冲出大楼，不幸的是，她遇到了她班里的几个同学，每个人的眼中都充满了恐惧、厌恶。</p><p>眼泪从她蓝色的眼睛中四溢出来，Anna跑出大楼，拐了个弯，完全地不知所措。她的情绪完全击垮了她，如此的强烈以致于在她胃口里翻滚，而后Anna伏在外墙上呕吐。</p><p>就在这一刻，Elsa、Briar和Jane走过去，Elsa的手伏在她的背上，“Anna，你怎么了？”</p><p>Anna转向Elsa，把自己埋入她(Elsa)的胸口。她(Anna)在发抖，抽泣着，双手紧抓着Elsa的夹克，(很明显)她被吓坏了。“他们——他们知道。”</p><p>“谁知道？”</p><p>当Elsa注视着Anna的眼睛时，充满了担心和绝望，她知道Anna在说什么。“好吧，Briar和 Jane把你带到我家，我会尽快回家的。”</p><p>“什么——你打算怎么办？”</p><p>“我会解决这件事的。”</p><p>“Elsa，求你了，你只会把这件事弄得更糟。”</p><p>这个白皙的姐姐，把手伏在Anna的面颊上，“Anna，我不允许任何人伤害你。现在你照我说的做。”她(Elsa)转向她的朋友们，“请确保让她觉得安心，记得让她吃东西。”</p><p>Briar把手放在她朋友的肩膀上，“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“不，我能解决。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Elsa冲进戏剧楼，用眼睛巡视着每一个房间。“Hey！”每个人都转过头来看向她，“谁把我妹妹弄哭了？”</p><p>之前的那个女孩走向上前去，她交叉着手臂，红色的头发披在她的肩上，“谁是你的妹妹？”她靠得更近一些，“没关系，你看起来几乎和那姜红色的屄相同。【ginger cunt，是侮辱人的意思。】Hmm...如果你长得很像，可以归类为乱伦或是手淫吗？”</p><p>Elsa顿时激动起来，反手扇了那个红发女孩一个耳光，“你不要对我妹妹这样说话！”</p><p>当那女孩托着腮帮子时，抬头看向Elsa，“Oh，hoho，你脑子一定有病。就像你爱你的妹妹那样。”</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>“起初我还以为这只是一个谣言，但现在，Oh，你已经证实了。看你被送进监狱，我一定会拍手鼓掌。”Elsa抓住女孩的红头发，把她拉近，“Fuck，和你的小情人一起离开。”</p><p>“Oh，这是怎么回事？你不喜欢同性恋者吗？”</p><p>“我不喜欢那些违背自然规律的人。”</p><p>Elsa紧紧抓住她的头发，“Hmm，有趣。”她瞥了一眼这女孩的朋友们，他们都站在那里大吃一惊，“你的朋友们同意这个说法吗？”</p><p>“当然，他们同意。”</p><p>“Hmm，(看来)只有一个办法可以解决了。”Elsa立刻吻住了那个女孩，她试图挣开但Elsa抓住她，Elsa的舌强迫地进入她的嘴里。那个女孩出乎意料地发出一丝呻吟，当她们打破了这个吻，Elsa的脸上浮现了笑容，“Oh？我刚才听到了一丝呻吟？Oh，dear，我一定把你变成一个小蕾丝。我想知道你的朋友将怎么说。”</p><p>Elsa把那个女孩推到在地板上，“如果你再对我妹妹说一个脏字，well，我想我会继续保守这个秘密。”Elsa转身朝门之前看着那个女孩的肩膀，脸上尽是淫荡，“这样的方式，真是有趣。”</p><p>“碧池！(Bitch！)”</p><p>当Elsa挥动着她的手腕，“是的，我就是。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Elsa！”Anna跑到姐姐的跟前，紧紧拥抱着她，“你没事吧？”</p><p>“Oh，我很好，但是我想我已经毁了那个红发女孩的名声。”</p><p>“Ariel，你做了什么？”</p><p>Elsa坐在沙发前，拉扯着她妹妹坐在她的腿上，“这么说吧，我让她意识到她是一个同性恋。”</p><p>“你吻了她是不是？”Elsa只是耸了耸肩，给予狡黠的笑容作为答复，Anna一时感到嫉妒，Elsa会亲吻Ariel，直到她意识到Elsa是为了保守她们的秘密。</p><p>Jane坐在沙发的扶手上，“所以那个Ariel的问题是什么？”</p><p>两姐妹互相看着对方之前，Elsa回答说，“她对于蕾丝边有问题，主要针对我妹妹。”</p><p>褐发女郎皱起了眉头，“我讨厌心胸狭窄的人。为什么他们不能明白什么是爱情吗？”</p><p>Briar双臂搂着她的女朋友，“问题是，这是非法的。”</p><p>“非法的？”Briar挤了挤眉毛，将头朝向两姐妹，“Oh，血腥诺拉(Bloody Nora)，我现在明白了！”她用手打了那位金发女孩，“你为什么不早点告诉我呢？我觉得自己像个白痴！”</p><p>Elsa举起手臂，“Whoa，whoa，Aurora，你知道？”</p><p>“当然，我虽然花了很多时间去睡觉，但这并不意味着我不知道。”</p><p>“这很显而易见，不是吗？由于Rapunzel知道？”</p><p>“不，我认为你(应该)用一个包容的心态去看待它。这引出了一个问题，谁在传播谣言？”</p><p>Anna的眼睛顿时愣住了，“我想我知道是谁了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Real Slice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa，whoa，冷静。让我走。”</p><p>Anna把Kristoff推到在墙上，“不行，除非你告诉我，你为什么做这种事。”</p><p>“我做了什么？”</p><p>“你自己心里清楚。”</p><p>Kristoff挥舞着手臂，“老实说，我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>Anna很不情愿地让Kristoff离开，看着他整理外套，“你——你告诉大家——”她声如蚊呐，“Elsa和我。”</p><p>金发男人嗤之以鼻道，“不，我从来没有。”他指着自己的黑眼圈“炫耀”道，“Eugene这样对我，如果我告诉任何人，更糟糕的事情将会发生在我头上，我相信他，因为他是个恶棍。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“是真的。我可能不同意你们，但你仍然是我的朋友...我想。”</p><p>Anna交叉着双臂，“如果不是你，那是谁？”</p><p>他耸了耸肩，“除了我，还有谁觉得这件事不是很酷？”</p><p>Anna停顿了一下，当回忆冲击着她时，她好像知道是谁了。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当Mulan听见门“砰”的一声，她跳了起来，茶匙也掉在地上，她踮起脚尖看见Anna走到走廊，“Jesus，Anna，你吓坏我了。”</p><p>“你，碧池！(Bitch！)”</p><p>“对不起，我没有听清楚。”</p><p>Anna走近了一步来到正在浸渍茶杯的Mulan面前，“你——我以为你是我的朋友。”</p><p>“Anna，我真的不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>“是的，Mulan。你为什么要告诉别人？”她的目光告诉Mulan，她需要知道真相。</p><p>“Oh，关于你的病，乱伦的关系？Hmm...现在你提到它，一天夜里我出去了，它可能不胫而走。”</p><p>高个子的女孩朝她“朋友”靠过去，“你说我们会出什么事？”</p><p>“是，我会要你好看的！我担心如果你的父母知道，他们会怎么想你。”</p><p>Anna翻了一个白眼，嘲笑道：“你是富人，我相信你是被严格地管教，传统的中国父母想知道他们可爱的小女儿打扮得像个男人只是为了好玩。”</p><p>Mulan抓住台面，“你不会的。”</p><p>“Oh，我会的。”</p><p>“那我就告诉你的父母关于你的病，和你姐姐乱伦的病！”</p><p>Anna笑了笑，“去吧，我会给你，他们的纪念石的地址。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Anna开始朝着Mulan的卧室走去，打开门，“Oh，我忘了告诉你了吗？他们四年前死于飞机失事，尸首到现在还没有找到。”Anna回头看了一眼Mulan，眼睛里充满了愤怒，“现在我要你离开这所公寓。”</p><p>“你不能这样做，我无处可住。”</p><p>“Hmm，在你开始散布谣言时，你应该有想到。现在清空你的房间，否则我会给你的父母打电话。”</p><p>Anna拿起她的电话，给Mulan看了看屏幕上的电话号码，“看到了吗？这是他们的号码。你可以删除它，如果你想，因为Elsa、Briar Rose、Jane、Rapunzel，Eugene—”她笑了，“即使Kristoff，他的手机也保存着你父母的电话，所以无论怎样，我们会给他们打电话。现在走。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>二十分钟后，Meg走过来看见Mulan正在打包她的东西，“Hey，这里发生了什么事？”</p><p>“我要搬出去住。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>Mulan看着谨慎观望着的Anna。她只是冲着Meg面带微笑，“我有我的理由。”</p><p>Meg只是耸耸肩，走过她的室友，“不管这些了。”</p><p>这两个女孩看着Mulan把她的箱子拉到楼梯间，“好的，Uh，就是这些了。”</p><p>Anna跳到门口看着眼前的Meg，“Megara，你有什么遗言吗？”</p><p>“Yeah，这就是一把活生生的菜刀。”说着当时门就当着Mulan的面被摔上了。</p><p>高个子，黑发女人斜靠在墙上，她的紫色裙子的肩带滑落至肩上。“Right，我不喜欢Mulan，但你为什么要把她赶出去？”</p><p>“我从来没有把她赶出去，是她自愿离开。”</p><p>Meg把手伸向空中。“你知道，我不想知道(这一切)。我不喜欢掺乎别人的事情。我要去睡觉了。”</p><p>“但这是下午三点。”</p><p>Meg转身，伸展着她的胳膊，“是的，我知道，但是我已经出去了一整夜。”</p><p>“他叫什么名字？”</p><p>“Hercules。”</p><p>“宙斯的儿子？你们都是这么叫他吗？”</p><p>Meg微微翘起唇，“是的。”</p><p>“Ah？我看见了一个微笑喔，你喜欢那个家伙吗？”</p><p>“我不知道，他与众不同，很诚实，也很可爱。”</p><p>Anna翘起眉毛，“Oh，Megara在恋爱。”</p><p>“Anna，你应该知道我现在，我不想说爱。现在，晚安，Anna。”</p><p>“晚安。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>「阳光照耀在空中，没有一丝云彩，雨过天晴，每个人都在忙碌着。难道你不知道，这是一个美丽的、新的一天。」</p><p>Elsa取下眼镜，从电脑前移开目光去拿手机，“Hi，Anna，怎么了？”</p><p>“我已经处理过了。”</p><p>“Uh，处理什么？”</p><p>“关于我们的谣言一些问题。”</p><p>年长的女孩感兴趣的坐了起来，“真的吗？Kristoff说对不起了吗？”</p><p>“这不关Kristoff的事，我——”</p><p>“等一下，什么？Oh，Uh，对不起，请继续。”</p><p>“那不是Kristoff，是Mulan。”</p><p>Elsa用着她空闲的手揉着她的脸，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“好吧，那我们该怎么办？”</p><p>“我已经处理完了。”</p><p>“你的意思是说你已经处理完了？”</p><p>“我已经把她踢出公寓了，并告诉她如果她再敢说些什么，我就会告诉她的父母，她打扮得像个男人。”</p><p>电话的另一端发出咯咯的笑声，“你有她父母的电话吗？”</p><p>Anna拢了拢耳朵后面的头发，“没有，但我很幸运，她(甚至都)不知道自己父母的电话号码，当她看着我的手机，她相信了我。”</p><p>“Oh，Anna，你真是个天才。”</p><p>“我想是的，现在我能得到奖励吗？”</p><p>“什么奖励？”</p><p>Anna咬着嘴唇用一个(十分)性感的语调回答着Elsa，“你知道什么样的奖励，我想。”</p><p>“我——我敢肯定，Uh，如果你想的话，你可以来我这。Belle出去了。”</p><p>“我知道她出去了。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Anna靠在门口，她的臀部突然冒出来，手臂举在头顶，“打开你的门！”</p><p>当她看到Anna站在她卧室门外，只穿着一件薄薄的白色蕾丝胸罩，以及一条内裤，Elsa差点就心脏病发作。Elsa又回到了她的电话当中，“对不起，但现在这有一个非常性感、年轻的小姐想要吸引我的注意力。”</p><p>就这样，在扶起正在用双腿缠着自己腰的Anna之前，Elsa把手机扔到床上。“你TMD看上去真迷人。”</p><p>Anna得意地笑了，“谢谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Going Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa欣赏着在她面前赤裸的身体，“Anna，你确定要这样做吗？”</p><p>年纪尚轻的女孩用双腿缠着她的姐姐，把她(Elsa)拉进一些，抚摸着她湿润的中心，胃中竟有一丝凉意，“Oh，相信我，Elsa，我真的想这么做。”</p><p>“没有回头路。”</p><p>“我无所谓。”这两个女孩深深地吻着彼此，当长满雀斑的女孩用她的手指轻柔地抚摸她的姐姐的后背，这引起她(Elsa)丝丝颤抖。</p><p>Elsa回吻着Anna的脖颈，每个吻滑落在长着雀斑蔟的脸上，直到她来到了Anna突出的锁骨上。当她亲吻着Anna，可她的双手来到了小巧却坚挺的胸脯，给予它们温柔的、充满爱意的爱抚。</p><p>Anna意识到她的胸口的突起被玩捏、紧压，引起臀部(不自主地)弓起来，“Fuck，Elsa，这感觉好极了。”</p><p>现在Elsa对她的能力满怀信心，Elsa继续带给她妹妹一个个刺激的吻，牙齿则坏心眼地在Anna的玉臀缓慢行进，时而舔弄、时而轻咬，Elsa把Anna的两条腿固定住，她抬起头一脸得意。Anna的胸口一起一伏，眼睛里充满了情欲，当她的牙齿咬了咬下嘴唇时，她的雪臀抵住Elsa，在潮湿肿胀的中心地带感觉到Elsa(每一个)细小的呼吸。她想要Elsa，她需要她(Elsa)。</p><p>所以Elsa给了她想要的，(湿润的)舌尖抵住神秘的隧道上端，轻舔着(甜美的味道)，想要测试着隧道的长度。“Oh，good。”</p><p>Elsa突然觉得自己的心率开始加快，Anna的味道是挺不错的，她就像毒品一样，她在力所能及的地方用着各种力道品尝着Anna。当Anna的准备工作完成后，Elsa继续摩擦着被渴求的目光注视着的阴蒂，每一次的触碰，Anna能感觉到自己被包围起来，这就是天堂，不、这比天堂更好！这就是爱。Anna手指划过Elsa浓密的、铂金色的头发，用力拉着她，“Fuck，Elsa，用你的手指。”</p><p>Elsa用双指在Anna的入口处戏弄着，紧接着她的手指缓缓地推向深处，使一阵阵低沉的呻吟从Anna的红唇中挣脱开来。Elsa开始与Anna进行着性爱运动，同时用着相同的节奏地舔着她敏感的花蕾，一旦她的入口不再紧绷，足够让Elsa伸进另一个手指，她仍然像那几分钟一样，用(纤细的)手指揉搓着Anna的敏感点。</p><p>然后Anna毫无预警地开始摇晃，她的臀部屈曲着，Elsa的手指被四周的肉壁紧紧的夹住。当一个强大的高潮席卷了她，Anna的背拱起，闭上眼睛，“Ahhhh，FUCK！Elsa！ Oh Jesus，fucking Christ. Oh shit. Oh Elsa...”</p><p>在高潮的娇喘声渐渐地平息了，Elsa来到妹妹的旁边，把她拉进自己的怀里，“Wow，你说了很多脏话。”</p><p>Anna想对她的姐姐说点风凉话，但是她的脑子一沉，陷入了梦乡。再一次Elsa留在那里自言自语，片刻之后，Elsa看着Anna睡着的样子，一个想法突然浮现在她的脑中。</p><p>她从Anna的身上滑下去，在房间的中间搬了一把椅子，对着床搜寻着吸引着她的某些玩具，“Ah，Anna，找到了。”</p><p>Elsa坐在椅子上，打开了她的腿、在床上支撑着，“Ah，Anna？”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>“Anna，我有个礼物给你。”</p><p>她摇摇晃晃地坐起来，红铜色的头发四处飞扬，“巧克力——比巧克力更好。”</p><p>Anna看着她的姐姐拿着一个粗的、紫色的振动器，“Uh，Anna，我不想让你只是看着，我要你用它和我做爱。”</p><p>把所有的情感抛到九霄云外，Anna拿起玩具、她继续摩挲着她的姐姐，当玩具震动着Elsa的阴蒂、Anna亲吻着姐姐、一路向下吮吸着她姐姐的双峰右侧的尖端，Elsa忍不住的呻吟、呢喃。</p><p>等到了Elsa彻底湿润，Anna来到入口的边缘，一点一滴地推进它，直到它全部进入到Elsa的里面。Anna停了一会儿，抬头望着她的姐姐，“求你了，Anna，我需要你...”</p><p>年轻的女孩面带微笑，开始用着情趣玩具与Elsa做着爱，而她的双唇在Elsa的身体游走着，一路向下在她姐姐像瓷器一样光滑的皮肤留下红色的吻痕，直到她到达了她姐姐的阴蒂。振动器和她妹妹的舌头，这两个感觉赋予她(Elsa)太多以致于夺走了她的理智，但她在高潮的几分钟内设法抑制住(这种情绪)。</p><p>最终Elsa到达了顶峰，像一个疯女人一遍又一遍呼喊着Anna的名字。经过几分钟她终于睁开了双眼，望着她的妹妹，“Oh my God，Anna，对不起，我忘了说...”</p><p>Anna坐在那里，面带微笑，她的身体被爱液所覆盖，“你难道是喷射器吗？(怎么射了那么多？)别担心，这是一个惊喜。”她低头望着自己，“但我需要一条毛巾。”</p><p>“所有的毛巾都在洗衣机里。”</p><p>姐妹俩(不自主地)看着墙，脸上顿时升起一片腮红。Elsa开始结结巴巴，“Belle，我——我以为你出去了。”</p><p>“我是出去了，但我在十分钟前就回来了。原来这墙隔音效果这么差。”</p><p>“你可不可以——可能吧。”</p><p>“不用说什么，别担心，我会假装没听到这一切，只要你知道我一直坐在这里听着大声的音乐。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>这两姐妹看着对方，只是瞪了一会儿才爆发出笑声。Anna把冒汗的额头抵在Elsa的额头上，她的手伏在Elsa的脸颊，“Elsa...谢谢你。”</p><p>“你不用谢我。”</p><p>“我知道，但这好极了，我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Perfect Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家都同意在放寒假回家之前，花一天的时间去林肯的圣诞市场。他们甚至同意穿着Rapunzel花了几个月的时间用爱编织的套衫。她(Rapunzel)穿着粉色的连套衫，在前面还带着一条绿色的变色龙，很显然这套连套衫是超大号的。而Eugene穿着深蓝色的皮革衣服，Elsa则穿着一件用一系列错综交错的蓝绿色雪花装饰着的高领深蓝色套头衫，Anna也有同样的服饰而她穿的是低领的、颜色也刚好相反。</p><p>Merida穿着前面印有鬼火、黑色的上衣，Meg则并不是太喜欢她紫色的，羊毛/火蚁混纺、带有金色的漩涡修饰的套衫，尽管她的新男友——Hercules说他多喜欢它。Rapunzel甚至有足够的时间给他织一件蓝色的、在肩上绘着Zeus为标志的毛衣。</p><p>Kristoff还决定他是否喜欢用红驯鹿的鹿角装饰着的黑色套衫，但是他欣赏Belle的以简单蓝色装饰着的白色紧身毛衣和在左下方有一个小小的蓝色玫瑰，只是略高于她的臀部。Kristoff在他喜欢Anna之前从没有关注过这个法国女人，而她的套头衫完美地炫耀着眼前的美女，这足以吸引着Kristoff，比Adam还多——Belle的男友会很不高兴的！但是他还是很生气，在Rapunzel没有为他织完套衫之前，他甚至没有一件连套衫。</p><p>Briar穿着精致的、奢侈的、粉色羊毛薄套衫，在里面还套有白色的衣领，而Jane穿着富有大自然气息的、在褶边小心地缝饰着、简单的黄色套衫。</p><p>当他们走进市场，Anna看着她的表姐，“Rapunzel，你什么时候织的这些套衫？”</p><p>“在我所有的业余时间。我不得不承认，我的学业现在真的落后了，但看见你们每个人的笑容也值了。”</p><p>Elsa朝Briar点了点头，“并不是每个人。Hey，Aurora，你觉得套衫怎么样？”</p><p>Briar转过身，抓住她套衫的底部，“这是开玩笑吗？这看起来就像迪士尼的衣服！”</p><p>Rapunzel撅着嘴，“但是它看起来不错。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>Jane用胳膊搂住她的女朋友，“我同意。”</p><p>“Uh，我想这不是太糟糕。谢谢你，Rapunzel。”</p><p>“别客气。”</p><p>Merida跳过去，“Come on，你们都走得太慢了。”她握住Anna的手，“这里有中世纪的大教堂的市场，还有他们卖的是真正的弓！”</p><p>Anna看着Elsa，“我可以走了吗？”</p><p>“当然，只是小心一些。我们在一个小时后前面的食品店见。”</p><p>“没问题。”Anna在姐姐的脸颊上给了她一个蜻蜓点水的吻，而后跑到Merida的身边。</p><p>Belle一边看书，一边走着，她抬起头来，“那么在圣诞节你打算给她买什么？”</p><p>“我不知道。”</p><p>“我想你应该给Merida发个短信,确保Anna不会为自己买任何东西，并报告给你，Anna喜欢什么。”</p><p>Elsa给了Belle一个拥抱，“这是个好主意，谢谢你。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>两个女孩高兴地走过一个又一个摊位，愉快地聊着天。Anna转过身面对着Merida，正要问她一个关于在苏格兰生活的问题，这时一个帐篷桩不知从哪冒了出来。高个子的女孩飞向一个卖传统手工艺的派的(摊位)，敲打着几个样品。</p><p>Anna咕哝一声不停道着歉站了起来，结果还是没抓到结实的东西，而是抓到另一个馅饼样品盘，盘子被弹翻了起来结结实实糊了她一脸。</p><p>Merida站在那里，她看着她的朋友，试图阻止她的笑声。Anna的脸满是沾有番茄酱的馅饼。“Oh，Anna，你应该看看你自己，你看起来糟糕透了。”</p><p>“无论怎么样，Merida，帮我一下！”</p><p>一、二、三，Merida快速地把Anna拉起来，但没有急着调侃。“你知道，我见过的熊都比你优雅。”</p><p>Anna怒视着Merida，打算咬她一口时，她感觉到口袋里(的手机)震动着。拍打着手机、她(Anna)看见一条短信，“Oh，是Elsa发来的，内容是‘你到底在哪里？己经过了一个小时了’。”</p><p>Anna叹了口气，她把电话放回口袋，抓住Merida的手，从地摊拉把她(Merida)拉走，“快点，我们要迟到了。”</p><p>当她们(肆无忌惮地)跑着，在街道上四处撞翻着摊位，简直就像灾难一样，老板们大声地咒骂着要她们收拾这个烂摊子时，她们已经离开了。“该死的孩子们！”</p><p>在一个小时中，购完物的Elsa站在食品店等着Anna。其他人已经厌倦被冷落，所以他们都去抢桌子上的假发和束发带。“Ugh，(快过)来吧，Anna。”</p><p>Elsa注意到一头明亮的铜发穿过人群，“Elsa，抱歉我迟到了。”</p><p>Elsa挑起眉毛看着她妹妹变形的套头衫，她的头发和脸上都覆盖着红色的液体，Elsa希望这不是血。“到底发生了什么事？你的样子很糟糕。”</p><p>Anna发出一个尴尬的笑声，“Oh，我摔倒了。”</p><p>“详细地描述一下，等等，不要紧，我不想知道。”Elsa再一次扫视着众人，“Merida在哪里？”</p><p>“她去酒吧跟别人约会了。Oh，我忘了之前—”Anna翻着自己的背包，“我有一个礼物送给你。”</p><p>她拿出一个小盒子，“在这里。”</p><p>Elsa握住盒子，打开它，当一首小曲子开始弹奏起来她笑了。“当我们还是小孩子的时候，这是我们曾经唱过的歌。”</p><p>“在我们最后一次唱的时候，妈妈和爸爸都离开了人世。”</p><p>Elsa笑了，“是的，谢谢你。真是太谢谢你了。”</p><p>Anna把头伸到Elsa下，从身后拥着她，“你不打算对我哭，是不是？”</p><p>“不。”Elsa停顿了一会儿，把眼泪收了回去，“这是给你的礼物。”</p><p>Elsa给她的妹妹一个大盒子，Anna发出兴奋的尖叫。“Oh！My God！这是我之前看到的弓！”她拿出一个带有黄金凯尔特风格装饰的弓。</p><p>“是的，我相信这是由桑橙木做的...Merida告诉我这是最好的。你喜欢吗？”</p><p>Anna又发出一声尖叫，给了她姐姐一个拥抱，“喜欢它？我当然喜欢。谢谢你！”</p><p>这对姐妹花互相凝视了几分钟，都想亲吻着彼此，却有碍于公众场合。Elsa拉着Anna的手，“跟我来。”</p><p>Elsa把她带到了城堡内的一个僻静的角落，只是在旋转木马的后面。Elsa凝视着她妹妹的浅蓝色的眼睛，欣赏着反射地面上的彩色灯光，“Anna，我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>这两个女孩都互相祝福圣诞快乐，(渐渐)靠前，最后锁定(彼此的)嘴唇。当她们继续亲吻的时候，Anna感觉到她的鼻子有些冷、湿，她咯咯地笑了。两个女孩一抬头，看到雪花在她们的周围轻洒着，第一个学期完美的落幕了，而这也是一个完美圣诞节的开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fun On The Slopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就如Anna的工作——每年都在节礼日(Boxing Day)的清晨清洁菜肴。一般来说，这是个烦人的工作，她从来没有期待，追究其原因是在厨房里堆积着大量的脏盘子，然而今年她万分期待。因为她将有一个很棒的圣诞节，Gerda、Elsa会和她一起度过，甚至她还可以睡在Elsa的床上，没有家长们的怀疑。然后，两姐妹在同一张床上过上一夜有什么不好呢？</p><p>想起她们缠绵了一宿，Anna心里充盈着幸福。于是她打开她的iPod，一边听着她最喜爱的迪士尼歌曲，一边清洗着，或更准确的描述，在瓷砖地板上溢得满是肥皂与水。</p><p>大约二十分钟之后，Elsa下楼了，因为晚上没有睡好，她走得异常的缓慢。当她看到她的妹妹在厨房里，一边唱歌跳舞，一边洗碗时，只穿着她的美少女战士(月野兔——Sailor Moon)的睡衣短裤、一双厚袜子和外套，她忍不住咯咯地傻笑着。</p><p>Anna把她的湿手放到额头上，闭上眼睛，微微拱起了背。「算了，不说了，你会让我难过，妈妈就在这里，妈妈会保护你。亲爱的，听妈妈的忠告：停止幻想，陪着妈妈，妈妈是最好的向导。”」【电影《Tangled》的一首插曲《Mother Knows Best》】</p><p>当她(Anna)感觉到有一双手围住她的腰时，年纪尚轻的女孩突然尖叫起来。她转身，是Elsa，在她脸上露出了得意的笑容。Elsa张开嘴准备开唱，“妈妈是最好的向导，听话，靠自己，你无法生存。”</p><p>她拉着Anna的连帽衫，面带微笑，“简陋的裙子，幼稚又笨拙，那些怪物们会吃掉你。轻信别人，天真幼稚、个头还矮，笨嘟嘟的、迷糊糊的......”然后Elsa挑起她妹妹的下巴，“加之，还有一些胖......”</p><p>Anna撅着嘴，“Oi，我不胖(好不好)。”</p><p>Elsa靠在墙上，交叉着双臂，“Uh，Anna，这只是一首歌...”</p><p>她很快卷起一缕头发放到耳朵后面，“Haha，yeah。我忘了。你唱歌的声音光滑如你平时说话一样，所以有时我把这两种声音搞混。”</p><p>“我不是说这不是你。”</p><p>Anna喘着粗气、撅着嘴，“你就是这个意思。”</p><p>一个温柔的吻停在Anna的面颊上，“我知道，但你还爱我。现在你需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>“Yes，我需要你的帮忙。”</p><p>姐妹们一起劳动着，Anna洗着餐具，而Elsa则负责把餐具擦干，放到壁橱里。她讨厌脏水，更糟糕的是，浸湿的食物残渣留在她的手上。“Hey，Elsa？”</p><p>“Hmm？”</p><p>“今年下了好多雪。”Elsa看了一眼窗外，同意着。“你想去滑雪吗？你会滑雪，我会滑得很专业的。(我想)我们应该去山坡上滑雪。”</p><p>Elsa侧起身，把一些玻璃杯放在了顶柜上，不知道她的妹妹正盯着她裸露的肚子。“当然，让我们做完，就可以到外面去。”</p><p>“你的肚脐真漂亮。”</p><p>Elsa转向Anna疑惑地看着她的脸，“什么？”</p><p>Anna的脸刷了一下开始变红了，咬着嘴唇，“这只是我的想法。”</p><p>“看来，你真的需要改掉自言自语的毛病，不是吗？”Anna只是点了点头，在Elsa拥着她时，她开始觉得有些尴尬。“Ah，别担心，我认为这十分可爱。你知道的，只要你不说我在课堂中给人的品味是有多高。”Anna(轻轻地)笑着，她开始上下抖动着肩膀，胸口也开始跟着起伏着，“Hmm，有什么好笑的？”</p><p>“Oh，这只是他们已经知道，我想你很诱人，记得吗？”</p><p>Elsa顿时石化了，“Anna，这不好笑...我不得不吻Ariel，才能平息那件事。”</p><p>“你没有必要去吻她。”</p><p>“那你告诉我该怎么做？”</p><p>Anna开始玩弄着自己的手指，“打她的脸？”</p><p>“Oh，dear，Anna，那我们该怎么办啊？”</p><p>她的眼睛闪闪发光，而在她的脸上蔓延着微笑，“打我吗？”相反，Elsa轻轻地拍了拍她妹妹的后脑勺，而这令Anna非常不快。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当女孩们最后洗完餐具，她们梳洗完毕之后，朝离这里不到两分钟路程的最近的斜坡走去。Anna与她的姐姐一起漫步，她把滑雪板放到脑后，身戴浅绿色的头盔，辫子从有着深绿色的袖口的超大黑色外套探出来。底下穿着一条浅绿色的滑雪裤；而Elsa优雅地拎着滑雪板把它放在肩上，戴着太阳镜，淡蓝色的耳罩与她髋部的高度相吻合，穿着在她的胸部下方系着深蓝色的腰带的紧身上衣，以突显她纤细的腰。</p><p>“我忘了(告诉你)，你看看你穿着滑雪服是多么的性感。”</p><p>Elsa瞥了一眼坐在她旁边的Anna，摘掉她(Anna)的太阳镜以便她们可以注视着彼此，“现在，一些人是不是有另一种想法？”</p><p>“Nope.”Anna笑着说，“这只是一种恭维。”</p><p>“Well，谢谢你。我忘了多少个男孩看着你穿着滑雪服。”</p><p>“这是什么意思？”</p><p>Elsa耸耸肩，看起来她并不在乎，但当她看到Anna撅着小嘴，她抬起手捂住嘴来掩饰咯咯的笑容。</p><p>在北方的山上，女孩们深深地呼吸，喜欢冷空气充满着肺部的(感觉)。Anna摘下太阳镜之前把滑雪板放下来，“(一起)滑雪吗？”</p><p>Elsa握住滑雪杆，“Oh，滑雪当然，否则在哪里找点乐子？”</p><p>虽然Anna滑得不错，不过相比于Elsa在雪中的天赋来说还是差远了。她呆在Elsa身后，看着Elsa膝盖弯曲，她的肩膀是放松着，上半身却纹丝不动。满天飞舞的雪花快速飘向她。</p><p>「Fuck，她可真性感。」</p><p>Anna被她姐姐的美貌迷住了，以致于她没有意识到平衡好滑雪板，最后失去平衡，在柔软的雪地里摔了个大马趴。她在空中翻了好几下才落在了离她最初掉下来十米好几远的地方，背部着地。</p><p>听到了喊声，Elsa停了下来，回头在几米的雪堆里，看到了她的妹妹，“Oh，My God，Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>她在空中挥动着手臂，抖动着身躯。“Yeah，我很好...”Elsa俯视着全身被雪覆盖着的Anna，“我...被困住了。”</p><p>Elsa笑了，将滑雪板转过来平行于山的正面，然后走向她的妹妹，“等等，我马上就到。”</p><p>“1——”</p><p>“你敢不敢开始计数？”</p><p>在手忙脚乱的十分钟后，Elsa终于成功地救出了埋在雪下的妹妹，把滑雪板挪开，检查Anna有没有受伤。“你确定，你没事吧？”</p><p>“Yes，Elsa，我很好。我们可以休息一下吗？”</p><p>“当然。”当Elsa脱掉了自己的滑雪板，把它们立在山坡上，发出的咔嗒声在山中回响着，她坐在浑身都是白色的Anna的身边，“发生什么事了？不是经常会这样掉下来吧？”</p><p>Anna想把一卷头发卷到耳朵后面的时候，她意识到她仍然戴着头盔，“我只是沉浸在自己的小世界里。”</p><p>“Well，下次小心点。”</p><p>“我会的。”她抬起头看见她的姐姐正在躺在雪上，闭上眼睛，享受着阳光。她(Anna)小心翼翼地抓起一把雪，紧跟着一个快速的移动，抬起Elsa的夹克把雪扔到里面。</p><p>随着一声尖叫，感受到寒冷的Elsa坐了起来，“Anna！”</p><p>年轻的女孩捂着肚子哈哈大笑，紧接着一个雪球打在她的脸上打断了她的笑声。一双震惊的蓝眼睛看着咯咯笑着的Elsa，“Oh，你有麻烦了。”</p><p>挑起眉毛好像说再说“让我来”。在Anna有机会拿起一个雪球，Elsa已经准备好了滑雪板，飞驰地穿越树林。“Shit！”Anna抓住她的滑雪板，奋力绑住她的脚，“Elsa，这不公平，是你抢占先机！”她低头还在穿着自己的滑雪板，咕哝着，“愚蠢的绑带！ah，ha！”</p><p>Anna跳了起来，追寻着Elsa的足迹，手中握住一个雪球。“你不能丢下我(一个人)去滑雪！”</p><p>到了下坡，Anna跳了起来，完美地着陆，停止了几片刻后，她环视了一下，“哪里有Elsa的足迹？”</p><p>Anna开始恐慌。“Elsa！”「Shit！我已经失去了她？她受伤了吗？God，希望她没事。」</p><p>“Elsa！”</p><p>金发女郎朝着铜发女孩的后面扔了一个雪球作为回应。Anna转过身，抬头看见Elsa站在那里，面带笑容，在山脊上露出狡黠的微笑。</p><p>Anna拿起一个雪球，“这意味着挑衅！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>望着Elsa，Gerda不免露出关切的神情，这个年轻的女孩正在规划出旧的路线以及可能过时的地图。“Elsa，你确定知道你要去那里？”</p><p>“不要担心，Gerda，一切都会好的。”她拿起地图，指着地图上面的路线，说道，“我们将在Corona度过新年，可能在那呆上三天，然后Anna、Rapunzel，Eugene和我会开车回林肯。”</p><p>“Hmm...但你为什么要开车？你可以像往常一样坐飞机。”</p><p>“因为我和Anna想带着我们的雪地起落架，我们讨厌租用滑雪场那些(狗屁)破烂玩意儿。”</p><p>Elsa小声地咕哝着，Gerda交叉着手臂，“注意形象。”</p><p>“对不起，Gerda。我认为Anna是厌倦了我在飞机上的呕吐样子或是我上机时的恐慌。”</p><p>Gerda笑着点点头表示理解。</p><p>两片铜皮从锈迹斑斑的黄色大众露营车的车顶上掉了下来，“好吧，我装上了车顶的行李架。”Anna看了一眼露营车的后面，“但我不知道怎么弄下来。”</p><p>这使得Gerda与Elsa都笑了起来，而后Gerda问了一个显而易见的问题，“第一次筹备感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“我不知道...我想手提箱可以帮助我，因为这个大块头不会有一架梯子。”「Hmm...我可以看见Elsa的乳头。」</p><p>一怒之下，Elsa交叉着手臂。</p><p>Damn！(该死！)</p><p>“我告诉过你了，一旦我有了钱，我会给Eilonwy按上梯子。”</p><p>“Eilonwy？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“是《the Black Cauldron》的Eilonwy公主？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>Anna把头杵在手上，叹了口气，“我过去常常觉得她很性感。”</p><p>Elsa挑起眉毛(不可思议地)看着她的妹妹，“性感？她才12岁。”</p><p>“真的吗？我认为她更大一些呢？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“不管怎样，她还是很性感。但我认为在所有角色中，Gurgi是最棒的。”</p><p>“Munchies and chrunchies.”</p><p>Anna困惑地看着Elsa，“这是什么玩意儿？”</p><p>“这是他说的。”</p><p>“不，不是这样的。”</p><p>“是的，他说过。”</p><p>Anna开始从露营车的车顶爬下来，挥舞着她的双腿，“不——我敢肯定他说的是‘munchings and chrunchings.’”</p><p>Gerda拍了拍手，吓了姐妹俩一跳，Anna(继续)爬着剩下的路，“Come on，停止争论那些琐碎的事情。在交通变得糟糕之前，你们最好现在就走。”</p><p>当姐妹俩坐在车上时，Elsa看着Anna，“你确定这是他说的？”</p><p>Anna气吁吁地说地说道，“你怀疑我的迪士尼的知识吗？”Elsa没有回答。“我认为不会。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“这是你的错！”</p><p>Anna目瞪口呆地望着她姐姐换了低档，“这是我的错吗？”</p><p>“如果你不开始谈论《the Black Cauldron》我们也许会避开这拥挤的交通。”</p><p>“Oh，无论怎样。我开车，你应该高兴才对。”</p><p>Elsa踩着制动踏板，一个急刹车最后停在离着前面一辆小轿车的几英寸的地方，“如果你知道什么是安全的制动距离，我会更高兴的。”</p><p>“一些人根本不讨人喜欢。”</p><p>Elsa轻蔑地笑了一下，然后提高声调用标准的美式口音回答道，“一些人，我不是一些人吗？”</p><p>Anna忍不住笑了，用着相同的口音回复着，“你以为我是谁？愚蠢还是什么？”</p><p>不久，这姐妹俩都忘记了面前拥塞的交通，开始唱起了她们了如指掌的电影《Singin' in the Rain》的所有歌曲。</p><p>然而，两个小时后，Anna叹了一口气，她的头靠在方向盘，她们仍然被困在路上，“我发誓，如果我们再唱一次《Make em' laugh》，我就要哭了。”</p><p>Elsa慢吞吞地靠在座位上，眼睛盯着她的妹妹，“那么你说我们现在该怎么办，还要唱歌吗？”</p><p>“打开手套箱。”</p><p>像Anna要求的那样，Elsa拔出那个恰好堵着门的大勺子，之后就看到不计其数的巧克力落在她的脚下。“这是——”</p><p>“不理会他们，这些只是零食。我的便携音箱就在那里的某个地方......”她开始在Elsa面前挥舞着她粉红色的iPod，“插上它，我们可以听一些音乐。”</p><p>Elsa微微眯起眼，“不行，我不想我们整个旅程都在听绿日或是迪士尼的歌。这不是我的音乐或者我们不听音乐。”</p><p>一怒之下，Anna俯身向前倾靠着大方向盘，“但是你的音乐又老又无聊。”</p><p>“你再说一遍？我最后一次问你时，你还说，你觉得我听的音乐好听呢！”</p><p>Anna密切地注意着交通一会儿，“你是对的......打开它。”</p><p>当音乐开始时，姐妹俩都点着头，她们的脸上露出了笑容，跟着歌一起哼着。</p><p>“我不喜欢在晚饭中途骂你，那脸上的一巴掌，我很快的被取代掉了，你有没有想到我...”两姐妹在大声唱歌之前深呼吸，稍微走了调，“当你和她做爱的时候？”【选自Alanis Morissette的《You Oughta Know》】<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>几分钟后，Anna远离主干道路，行驶在紧急停车道上，“Right，已经很晚了，我们可以睡觉了。”</p><p>小声地同意着，Elsa下了车，伸展着身体，“好主意，我要去接手，你可以布置一下床。”</p><p>Anna独自一人跳到露营车的后面，把后座变成一张双人床。在她脱光衣服之前，盖了一张薄毯子。当Elsa回来的时候，她震惊地看着Anna：躺在床上，光着身子，只遮住她的肚子和裆部。金发女孩笑了，“Anna，你不会是认真的吧，在这里。”</p><p>Anna坐起来，缠住Elsa的脖颈，将她拉下来，“Oh，Elsa，我是认真的。”在Anna有机会索吻着Elsa之前，姐姐颠簸着，脸上露出丝微的惶惑。“怎么了？”</p><p>“有一个硬东西拂过我的腿。”</p><p>知道那是什么硬物时，Anna发出顽皮的笑声，当她把毯子拉开，露出一个巨大的、粉红色的假阳具连接到她的臀部。“我想你是指这个。”</p><p>“等等，什么？我很困惑，你什么时候买的？”</p><p>Anna跪下，膝盖碰地，两腿分开，左右摇摆着她的臀部，试图看起来很性感，“这有什么关系？它现在就在这里，准备好与你做爱。”</p><p>Elsa的喉咙开始发干，“Oh，你真的知道如何吸引女人，不是吗？”</p><p>这时，铜发色的女孩不再听从她的姐姐，她顽皮地把假阳具从一边摇摆到另一边，当它击中她的腿时，Anna笑出声来。直到Elsa亲吻着她的脖子，Elsa的手揉搓着假阳具，Anna突然回到现实中来，注意到她姐姐没穿衣服。“你什么时候脱衣服的？”</p><p>Elsa的手指沿着Anna的丰满的胸部，快速挤压着她的乳头，“当你忙着想象它就是男人的时候。”</p><p>“Ah——Ooohhh。”当Elsa把她的手放到中心地带时，Anna咬了咬嘴唇，“Oh，你是如此的湿。”</p><p>“Mmm，是这样，但你仍然给我努力地做，如果你想用那个怪物与我做爱。”</p><p>Anna轻轻地把手指送到她姐姐的身体里，慢慢地插入。</p><p>“当然，我的爱人。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“你怎么了？”Anna望着Elsa在驾驶座上扭动自己的身体，勉强集中于路况，Elsa脸红了，嘟哝着不知说了什么。</p><p>“Elsa，你要说出来。”</p><p>“我——我好像受伤了，那里......”</p><p>“昨天晚上？”</p><p>Elsa点点头，“是的...我认为我们做得过火了。”</p><p>Anna喘着气，把她的手放在胸前，“我们？谁说要坚持，在五次不同的位置要我去满足你。”</p><p>“你不痛吗？”</p><p>Anna向后靠，把脚放在仪表板上，看着她彩虹的袜子上有个洞，“不，对于我来说曾经有一次，那时候我也可以处理。我只是好奇你的屁股不疼，我不知道你这么喜欢被打屁股。”她看着Elsa，眼睛闪闪发光，舌头飞快舔了舔嘴唇，接着又用调皮的味道对Elsa说道，“如果你想，我可以把你舔得更好。”</p><p>Elsa举起她的手，伸出食指，“不，谢谢你，Anna，这就是我如何把这个问题放在首位。”</p><p>Anna低下头，闭上了眼睛，“随你便。你不知道你错过了什么。”</p><p>不到二十分钟过去了，Elsa注意到Anna现在乘客座位上辗转反侧，“你最好不要取笑我。”</p><p>Anna摇了摇头，同时把头放在她厚的、牛仔衬衫上。“不！不！不！我没有，我只是——”</p><p>抱怨的声音弥漫在空中，“我的胸罩真是气死我了，Fuck.”她开始更多的蠕动，这让Elsa得到更多的喜悦。“这胸罩的钢丝真是劣质。”</p><p>“你转过身去。”</p><p>Elsa迅速地从她的衬衫里面解开Anna的胸罩，“Oh，感谢上帝。太感谢你了！”Anna坐回座位上，从她的衬衫里把胸罩丢到露营车的后面，“我真的讨厌胸罩。”</p><p>Elsa看着后视镜，指示着要改变车道，“我也是，这就是为什么我会不穿，除非去什么特别的地方。”</p><p>“我知道你不穿的，尤其是在寒风刺骨的冬天。「我能看见在双峰上你可爱的、小巧的乳头。」</p><p>“冷静下来。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>“我甚至不用看你，我也知道在你脸上肯定会露出‘我要抚摸你’的神色。”</p><p>Anna生气地交叉着双臂，撅着嘴，“我的脸上可没有露出那种神情。”</p><p>一只温柔的手拍了拍Anna的大腿，“你一直自言自语，亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感觉过了许久，姐妹俩终于到达了Corona，把“Eilonwy”停在了亲戚家的房子前，当Anna从车上走下来，抬头看见那个高大、四层、包木，带有挪威风格的宾客酒店时，“Wow，这才是真正的套房。”</p><p>“Anna！Elsa！”这两个女孩微笑着，Rapunzel跑出了前门，给了她的表姐妹们一个紧紧的拥抱，“你们迟到了。”</p><p>“这是Elsa的错，她开车比八十岁的老太太还慢。”</p><p>在Elsa有机会发表抗议之前，一双脚步声引起了她的注意。站在她们面前的是她们的姑姑和姑父。Elsa看了一眼两个长辈时，她感到幸福填满她整个心。</p><p>Anna也有同样的感觉，她被Rapunzel推向前来到她姑姑的面前，Anna喘着粗气，一只温暖的，稍有雀斑的手落在她的脸上。“你好，Anna，这太久了。”</p><p>她有一双明亮的绿眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇以及松软的头发，就像他们的父亲......Anna咬着嘴唇，眼睛里充满了泪水，控制不住自己的情绪。一双铜辫子落在老妇人的肩膀上，Anna拥到她的怀里哭起来，“爸爸！”</p><p>“Shh，没事，Anna。”她紧紧的拥抱着她的侄女，“一切都会好的。”</p><p>Elsa只是站在那里看着她妹妹在她姑姑怀里失控，实际上是一个陌生人的怀抱。“他们见到你们真的很高兴。”Rapunzel瞥了一眼她的表妹，当她玩着她的长头发时露出灿烂的笑容，“来吧，让我们进去，晚餐很快就好了。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当一家人坐下来吃饭时，Rapunzel的父亲站在桌子的一头，一只手举着啤酒，另一只手捋着他花白胡子。“我要欢迎我们两个可爱的侄女，Elsa和Anna，来我们家做客。如果你们想再次光临，不必拘谨，我们的家就是你们的家。”</p><p>大家都纷纷同意，一起喝着饮料，吃着饭菜。尽管其他的家庭成员愉快地聊着天，可Elsa“努力”地享受着晚餐。一个温柔的手放在她的手腕上，她与她的姑姑对视着，“Elsa，你怎么了？”</p><p>Elsa本想说她很好，但那双眼睛，就像她们的父亲一样，她不可能骗过它们。虽然那双眼睛严厉，但更多暗含一层担忧。“没有，只是——我——我只是走神了。”</p><p>“你这是怎什么，亲爱的？”</p><p>Elsa揉了揉她的手臂，“我很抱歉，我不是有意冒犯，不过，我一直在想为什么你们从来没有去过Arendelle。”</p><p>餐桌上的家庭成员们都陷入了沉默，这对夫妇彼此看着对方，面带忧虑。终于，长胡子的男人发话了，“你爸爸和我产生不同意见时，你们当时只是婴儿，这才使得你姑姑和我才搬到Corona。他坚决反对分家，但我们认为此举是对我们最好的，特别是Rapunzel由于挪威寒冷她比较容易生病。”</p><p>他叹了口气，喝了一口啤酒，继续说道：“正如你母亲反对，你的父亲告诉我们，如果我们离开，他将再也不欢迎我们。当然，起初我还以为他只是很生气，认为这一切会过去。我们错了。他将我们拒之门外。那个人就是这么固执。”他看着他的侄女们，“Rapunzel已经告诉我，有其父必有其女。”</p><p>Anna叉着她的肉，“当他们去世了，你们为什么不来？”</p><p>“直到一个月前，从Rapunzel那儿听说，我们才知道他们已经去世了，但我相信，如果我们早知道我们会在第一个去的。”</p><p>那个金发女孩看着她的父母，“为什么你们不告诉我呢？”</p><p>她的父亲微微一笑，“我们都还年轻的时候，还寄存于微弱的希望，我们可以再次见到他们。当然如果没有那件事情发生，我们只是——不要再谈论了。我们不想纠缠于过去。”</p><p>Rapunzel在空中挥舞着手臂，“你是对的，过去的事都已经过去了，我们现在都在这里，这是个家庭，让我们享受这一切吧！”</p><p>她的母亲微微一笑，同意她女儿所说的话，“是的，Rapunzel，你是对的。现在，谁想来些甜点？”</p><p>身体前倾，在甜点被端上的时候，Anna问她的表姐，“Eugene去哪了？”</p><p>“Oh，他每年都在圣诞节和新年里看望孤儿，明天我们有可能见到他。”</p><p>Rapunzel的父亲会心一笑，“如果他还清醒的情况下。”</p><p>他看见他的女儿噘着嘴，“爸爸，就有一次！”</p><p>“那是我们第一次见到他。”</p><p>“爸爸...”</p><p>“你的妈妈还没有清理掉地毯上的污渍。”</p><p>当Rapunzel的头撞到桌子上时，餐具和碗具都掉了下来，她呻吟道，“你真是尴尬透了。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当吃完晚餐的时，已经是晚上十点了，Rapunzel带着她的表姐妹来到她们的房间。“我很抱歉，你们不得不共用一张床，不幸的是，在Corona如此盛大的新年里，都要有音乐、舞蹈和灯笼(等各项娱乐活动)，所以宾客酒店都已经订满了。”</p><p>Elsa耸了耸肩，同时拍了拍她妹妹的后背，而Anna在晚餐看起来并没有吃得太多，“Oh，这不是一个大问题。”</p><p>金发女孩转向她的表姐妹们，使劲地挑起她的眉毛，“我敢打赌，其实不然。顺便说一下，我们将在十一点离开，所以我们十分钟后下楼见面。”</p><p>(她们)点头给予答复，Rapunzel推开沉重的木门，转头说道：“这是你们的房间，你们有一个套间，等等，我不想告诉你们这价有多高，反正你们也付不起。”</p><p>看到Elsa的脸沉了下来，Rapunzel使劲地挥摆着手臂，“不，我不是这个意思！我们不指望你们的支付或任何......”她的声音低了下来，“我走了，你们两个准备一下。回头见。”金发女孩走下走廊。</p><p>“我猜尴尬是一个家庭的特质，对吧，Anna？”Elsa看了看四周的走廊，她的妹妹却没有站在她的旁边。“Anna？”</p><p>房间里传来一声呻吟，Anna已经走进了卧室，在床上蜷缩成一个球，“Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>她再一次地呻吟，“我感觉糟透了。”</p><p>“你是不是吃得太多？”</p><p>Anna蜷缩得更紧了，“我不这样认为......可能，这听起来就像是我会做的事。”</p><p>Elsa在她妹妹的额头上印上轻轻一吻才站起身来，“我要去洗澡，要和我一起去吗？”Anna摇了摇头，“Wow，你真的不必装得像平时那样衣冠楚楚，我会给你留着浴室的门，万一你又改主意。”</p><p>Anna只是躺在那里，感觉自己病了。「为什么Elsa不躺在我的身边？」</p><p>如果Elsa不会来找Anna，那Anna就要找Elsa。有着铜头发的女孩花了大量的努力才强迫自己从床上爬起来，她立刻感到一阵恶心冲击着她。捂着肚子，冲出洗手间，她刚上厕所的时候就把晚餐吐了出来。</p><p>沐浴的时候Elsa听到声音，把头从窗帘里伸出来，铂金色的长发黏在她的身后，“Oh，My God，Anna，你还好吗？”</p><p>Anna一直低着头，在空中挥舞着她长着雀斑的手指，把晚餐最后的残余物吐了出来，“不太好。”</p><p>浴室里的水变热了，Elsa腾地一下跳起来，她抓起一件长袍，坐在她妹妹的身边，撩起她的头发。Elsa注意到Anna的脖子上有轻微皮疹，“Aw，shit。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我认为你有轻微的过敏反应，我找到你的抗组胺药，帮你拿一杯水，你会在十分钟内好的。”Anna耸了耸肩回应。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“咚咚，咚咚！”</p><p>Rapunzel从沙发上抬起头来看着Elsa，她正蹑手蹑脚地穿过那扇隔开客厅及卧室的门，依然穿着她的长袍，“Elsa？怎么了？”</p><p>“我不知道我是否可以为Anna要一杯水。”</p><p>“没问题。”那个金发碧眼的女孩在去家里小厨房的路上抖了抖肩上的头发，“Anna还好吗？晚餐过后，她看上去不太好。”</p><p>“她会没事的，她只是有一些轻微的过敏反应。到了早上她会活蹦乱跳的。”</p><p>“过敏反应？什么？”</p><p>当微风掠过她的胸口，她紧了紧长袍，“很多东西。猕猴桃，芒果，扁豆，樱桃，绿茶和香蕉。基本上都是间接影响健康。”</p><p>Rapunzel咬着嘴唇，“我很抱歉，甜品里有猕猴桃。Oh，God。”</p><p>Elsa从她的表妹的手中拿了一杯水，并给了她一个安心的笑容，“别担心，我应该告诉你，Anna有过敏症，这是我的错。我会给她一些药片，然后让她上床睡觉，她很快就会好的。”</p><p>Rapunzel微微一笑，Elsa继续说道：“请代表我向你的父母道歉，我们不会参加这个盛大的节日了，不要忘了玩得开心。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>当Elsa回来的时候，Anna已经放弃了，半穿着睡衣已经躺在床上。Elsa把Anna的左胳膊搭在她的长袍上，除去她的短裤以及为她更换超大号的格子裤，“呕吐小姐【Miss Pukey】，让我把你带到床上。”</p><p>随着一阵咕噜声，Elsa为她盖好被子，强迫她吃掉抗组胺药，在床边放了一个桶，这是Rapunzel好心嘱咐的。“你睡觉吧，如果你需要我，我会在这里看书陪着你。”</p><p>“你不出去了吗？”</p><p>Elsa拂去一缕已经黏满Anna额头的铜发，并给了她一个吻，“不，我要确保你没事。”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>看到Anna病得好厉害，伤透了Elsa的心，所以在回答Anna之前，她只好咬着嘴唇，提心吊胆地，“不要说对不起，睡觉吧，明天你就会好的。”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当新年午夜的钟声响起来，Elsa的视线从书中移开窗户，朵朵烟花在黑暗中盛开，瞬间多彩绚丽，迸射出璀璨夺目的光彩。这是新的一年的开始，而她不知道怎么度过。</p><p>外面口哨声以及烟火的爆炸声此起彼伏，惊醒了Anna。年轻的女孩凝视着她的姐姐，被紫色和闪烁的黄色所衬托，她松散的，略呈波浪状的头发披散在她裸露的后背上，她是如此的美丽。</p><p>Anna俯身向前倾，牵着Elsa的手，这让Elsa吃惊不少，“Anna，我不知道你已经醒了。你没事吧？”</p><p>“我再好不过了。”Anna把她的头倚在Elsa的肩膀上，但不关心这会压着Elsa，她与她爱的人在一起，“新年快乐。”</p><p>Elsa给了Anna一个蜻蜓点水的吻，红唇上留下的气息仿佛把Anna脸上的阴霾一扫而空。</p><p>“新年快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Roadtrip Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当Eugene看见Elsa的露营车停在快车道上，得意地笑着，“大众？棒极了！”他凝视着门口，坐到后排的座位上，“右手驱动为宜。”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，坐在驾驶座上，“是的，我在几年前从一个英国人手上买下了它，当时他正要搬家，她【指那辆大众车，就是Eilonwy】特别耗油，甚至无法驱动，但她还是一辆好车。”</p><p>Rapunzel的父亲拍了拍露营车，看到生锈的黄漆掉落在手上，他笑着说，“我总是想要一辆，但没有钱去买一辆好点的车，或是自己组装一辆。”</p><p>Elsa给了她姑父一个微笑，但她的注意力被拉到坐在后排座位一直坐立不安的金发女孩的身上，“Rapunzel，你没事吧？”</p><p>长发女孩把手放在背后，从座位上拿出一个巨大的，粉红色的捆绑式假阳具。“What the—(fuck)”Elsa看见她的表妹极其恐怖的面孔，意识到她的姑父还在这里。</p><p>Rapunzel快速地关上门向她的父亲告别，并高喊着Elsa去开车，而这命令是Elsa十分乐意执行的。</p><p>当这四位年轻的成年人离家已有十分钟，Rapunzel终于开口了，“你想解释一下吗？”</p><p>Rapunzel在前座之间举着假阳具晃来晃去，以便所有迎面而来的人们都看到，随后从Eugene的手中拿着一包避孕套以及一瓶润滑剂，或是这些。”</p><p>Anna一把抓住那个假阳具，把它扔在座位上，满脸通红，尴尬地说道，“我只是—我—Uh，假装你从来没看见。”</p><p>Rapunzel坐了回去，把双脚搭在Eugene膝上，而后Eugene推了推她，“Oh，我可以假装我从来没有看见过它，可我不认为爸爸会。”</p><p>Eugene坐着，从后视镜里看见Elsa，挑起他的眉毛，“我不得不说，我从来没想过，你的假阳具是这种样子的。”</p><p>一脸不快的冰蓝色眼睛对上狡黠的棕眼睛，“你敢再说一个词，我就把你踢出车外，现在坐下，闭嘴！”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>由于Elsa的愤怒尴尬，以致于驾驶开始不稳定，另外三名乘客开始担心自己的生命。但Elsa开到重型货车的下面，Anna的手指陷在她的座位边上，祈祷着她姐姐可以刹车。“Elsa—uh，你能——你知道开慢一些吗？”当Elsa一个急刹车拐到了附近的一个停车处，Anna尖叫起来。</p><p>她的姐姐倒伏在方向盘上，胸部起伏着，“Elsa，你没事吧？”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Elsa正在气头上，抬起头来，凝视着她妹妹，把手放到仪表板上，“你TMD为什么不把玩具放在我们的包里？”</p><p>“我——我忘记了。”</p><p>“那是你的问题，你总是忘记。你忘了调整你的音量。你就像刚才那样忘了思考，思考。在你与我，也就是你TM唯一的姐姐做爱的时候，你忘了把你的嘴闭上，God，这是我们第一次见姑姑和姑父，我害怕去想他们是怎么认为我们的。”</p><p>Anna伸手倚向她姐姐，但被她姐姐打断，“Elsa.”</p><p>“不要冲我叫Elsa，你只是不懂。你永远不懂。”砰的一声关上身后的门，Elsa离开了车，“我打算去散步。”</p><p>Anna跳上驾驶座，将半个身体伸出窗外，“Elsa！这是一个高速公路，你不能离开！”Elsa并不想听，“Elsa！”</p><p>直到Anna听到车后面的脚步声，她记得Rapunzel和Eugene是沉默地坐在车上，“我——我真的很抱歉。”</p><p>Rapunzel耸耸肩，“既然这一切都已经发生了，你最好在她离开之前把她追回来。”</p><p>当Anna离开的时候，褐发男子看了看他的女朋友，“这是姐妹约会时会发生的事情吗？”</p><p>“不，这是在女人们的约会上发生的事。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Elsa？Elsa！看在上帝的份上，Elsa！”Anna扑到她姐姐的身上，抓住她的手，“不要离开我。”</p><p>“Anna，求你了，让我一人静一静。”</p><p>“不行，Elsa，看，你站在高速公路边，求你了，我们回到车上，再谈论这件事。”</p><p>“有什么可谈的？我们所做的一切都是愚蠢的。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Elsa用手指轻轻地指着Anna以及自己，“这是，我们，你和我。”</p><p>“这怎么了？这就是爱。”</p><p>Elsa拥着她，叹了口气，“Anna，你不明白。爱或不爱，这都是错误的，我们不能再这样下去了。我不会我冒着生命危险为......”她朝Anna挥手，“为了这一切。”</p><p>「你的生命危险？那我们怎么办？」</p><p>一行热泪顺着Anna的脸颊流淌下来，“不，Elsa，不行，你不能就这样离开。”</p><p>“Anna，我可以。如果你不接受它，那么你可以离开。我们没有彼此之前，都可以存活，我们可以做到的。”</p><p>「你怎么能这么做？你怎么能又拒我于千里之外？」</p><p>Anna本来想给她姐姐一巴掌让她清醒过来，而相反Anna跑回到车里，锁上了窗门。而Elsa不情愿地跟着。</p><p>“Anna，让我进来。”她蓝色的眼睛瞟了一眼窗门的另一侧的正在敲窗户的Elsa，“快点。”</p><p>“为什么？多年来，我也同样的问过你，你却从来都不听。”她告诉Elsa的话无非是想让她伤心，并且她(Anna)也不在乎。这一次，她要让她的姐姐深深体会到。</p><p>“因为正如你所指出的这是一条高速公路，而且天气开始变冷。”</p><p>Anna凝视着Elsa，她的眼睛很坚定。她开始发动汽车就开走了，留下Elsa站在一片尘土飞扬的紧急停车道。</p><p>“Anna！”</p><p>Rapunzel靠在前面的座位上，“Anna，你在干什么？”</p><p>“我留给Elsa思考的时间。”</p><p>“但是你不能就这样离开她。”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ！Rapunzel，我不是一个十足的碧池(bitch)，我十分钟后去接她。”「Fuck，我不应该离开她。」<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>经过痛苦的十分钟后，Anna把车倒退在紧急停车道上，看见她姐姐坐在地上，膝盖顶着胸口，Anna摇下车窗，注意着周围的车辆，“上来。”</p><p>Elsa羞怯地坐到了前排座位上，眼睛盯着Anna紧紧握住方向盘发白的指关节，“Anna......”</p><p>“别说了。”Anna自我控制着，不让自己哭或者抑制住对Elsa的道歉——因为她把她姐姐丢下。“我要开车直到我们到Calais【加来——法国北部港市】，然后你可以继续开车。但我不想听到你一句话，你明白吗？”</p><p>“但你不能开六个小时的车。”</p><p>“你听明白了吗？”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，“明白。”</p><p>Anna轻轻地叹了口气，“当我们回到家，我们可以继续谈论这件事，我才不在乎你是否开车累了。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>直到露营车从在Dartford【达特福德】隧道前往林肯时，Rapunzel和Eugene都睡着了，作为妹妹的Anna首先尴尬地打破她们几个小时前不得不忍受的沉默，“我很抱歉。”Elsa没有回答。“你知道......”她叹了口气，“把你丢在高速公路上。”</p><p>“没关系，这是我罪有应得。”</p><p>“没错，是你罪有应得。”</p><p>Elsa嘲笑地说，“我知道我错了，我只是难过。但是你不需要TMD把它擦在......”她深吸了一口气，“你知道，我希望我更喜欢你，不在乎别人的看法。”</p><p>Anna向窗外看去，看着隧道壁两侧橙色的灯，“如果这是真的。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>“我不在乎别人怎么想。”「不，不是这样的......」</p><p>“但看起来不是这样的。”</p><p>“不，让我重新申述，我在乎你怎么想。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p>Anna看着她的姐姐，瞥了一眼Elsa又把精力集中于路况上，“我花了这么多年(敲门)而你却不理我，我以为是我做错了什么，一定是这样的。”</p><p>Anna深深的叹了一口气，把头发拢到耳朵后面，“这就是为什么我决定成为一名演员，我想——我猜如果我能变成另外一个人，说不定你最后找到你喜欢的并......”</p><p>“会是什么？”</p><p>当Anna猛击着她头上的靠枕，乘客座椅开始振动，“God，这听起来很愚蠢。我以为你会找到一个你喜欢的人，最后再和我说话。”</p><p>当她感到Elsa抓住她的手，轻微挤压着她，Anna几乎跳出座位上，“我不在乎其他的Anna，我爱上了这个你。笨拙的，关怀的以及顽强的Anna。这个把我留在路边没有丝毫犹豫的Anna。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“真的真的。我爱你，Anna，什么都不会改变我，尽管我刚才说的一切，我想和你在一起。你能原谅我吗？”</p><p>铜色的头发斜靠在穿着白色套头衫Elsa的肩膀上，她闭上了眼睛，“当然我会原谅你，但不要以为我们回家时，还没有谈论那件事时，我就让你离开。”</p><p>Elsa心虚地玩弄着她的手指，“该死的。”</p><p>Rapunzel，一直偷偷的看着这俩姐妹沉默，她闭上眼睛，躺在座位上，绽放出了笑容。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>在Elsa把她们的朋友送到家后，凌晨，Elsa和Anna终于到了Elsa的家门口。Anna站在露天寒冷的空气中，伸展着双臂，“Ah，甜蜜的家。”她看着Elsa正在口袋里搜索自己的门钥匙。“Well，我想我还是回到我的公寓吧，晚安。”</p><p>“Whoa，你不必回去了。已经很晚了，留下来过夜吧。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”</p><p>“当然可以，再加上你说我们要谈谈那件事。”</p><p>Anna把手插在连帽衫的口袋里，咯咯地笑着，“我骗你的，我只是想让你担心。”</p><p>Elsa把她的手臂搭在她妹妹的肩膀上，哄着她走到前门，“Well，那件事结束了，现在，让我们喝一杯热巧克力，然后睡觉。”</p><p>“我们的东西怎么办？我们不能离开这里。”</p><p>Elsa回头望着滑雪的器件，滑雪板和三个车顶行李架，“Aw，Fuck。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Last Brownie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on，Elsa，如果你放轻松，你就会很开心。”</p><p>看见她妹妹喝了一口酒，Elsa耸了耸肩，“我知道，我必须在一周内完成我手头的工作，我仍然不能为屋顶找到合适的样式。”</p><p>Anna坐在Elsa的腿上，撩起她的裙子，露出不向世人展示的内衣，试图以这样一种方式，想让她姐姐觉得她很性感火辣。“Ah，你会没事的。我知道你，Elsa，你总是能想出办法的。现在，微微笑，找一些乐子。”</p><p>作为迟到的新年庆祝活动，Meg和Anna邀请了她们的朋友们在公寓里举行一个派对。大家凑钱，带了些零食和饮料，但当Merida想带些有名的果仁巧克力时，大家都沉不住气了。</p><p>Meg举起盛着伏特加的酒杯一饮而尽，微笑着对Briar说，“我从没有听说派对要带着Merida的果仁巧克力。”</p><p>“真的吗？这样不好吗？”</p><p>Meg挑起她的眉毛，“Oh，没问题，多亏了某种特殊原因......如果你明白我的意思。”</p><p>“Oh...Oh！太棒了！”</p><p>当他们听到前门砰的一声，这两个女孩被拉到远离她们谈话的地方，一个熟悉的苏格兰口音充斥着整个房间，“好吧，你这魔鬼，谁想要巧克力？”</p><p>作为巧克力迷的Anna跑到她红头发的朋友面前，她的手中拖着两个托盘。“太棒了。”她转向她的姐姐，在空中挥舞着不多的果仁巧克力【brownie】，而其他的巧克力都被埋进了她的脸中。“Elsa，看，果仁巧克力！”</p><p>当看到Anna仅仅用了几秒的时间席卷了全部的巧克力时，Briar的嘴角不自主地抽搐了一下，“Oh，shit。Anna，你知道这些是什么吗？”</p><p>Anna的脸沉了下来，“请不要说有樱桃。”</p><p>Merida勾着高个子的女孩的肩膀，“不，没有樱桃。只是掺了些大麻而已。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“是的，这些都是正宗出炉的果仁巧克力。”</p><p>Anna回头看着Elsa脸上恐怖的面孔，“Aw，shit，我已经吞下我的了。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>Eugene嘲笑两个已经微醉的女孩，紧紧地握在手中的啤酒瓶，“这将是一个美妙的夜晚，我需要把我的相机准备好。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>起初，两姐妹正沉溺于Merida带来的掺了大麻的果仁巧克力之中，但这并没有带给她们任何影响......至少她们现在很快乐。当她们环顾四周，看见桌上的整盘的果仁巧克力，这使Anna咯咯地笑了起来，“Hey，看，没有人吃巧克力了吗，谁想要一个？”</p><p>Elsa停了下来，看着她的妹妹，她想抗议，但她无法抗拒，她觉得她真的需要一个。“好吧，给我一个！”</p><p>吃完六块果仁巧克力、喝完四瓶啤酒之后，Elsa和Anna彻底神志不清了。Rapunzel拉着她男朋友的衬衫，饮料差点洒在他的衬衫上，“Eugene，看看她们。”</p><p>无法抵挡，Eugene掏出手机，为两个女孩拍了几张照片，而她们坐在沙发上咯咯地傻笑个不停，把手臂伸向空中。</p><p>“不，不，在那里，看到了吗？”</p><p>Anna指着天花板上的不同部分，“是那个吗？”</p><p>“不，在这里，你看，是波状。”</p><p>“什么波状？”</p><p>“不，那个波状...波状......”Elsa坐起来，“波状......”</p><p>Elsa从沙发上跳了起来，使得Anna几乎掉下来，“笔，笔，我需要一支笔。”金发女孩在公寓中搜寻一支笔，“笔，笔，笔。”</p><p>相反，她在Rapunzel的耳后拿起画笔，当她意识到这是一个没水的笔，她扔了回去。“笔，我TMD需要一支笔。”垂头丧气坐在地板上开始抽泣，一遍又一遍地重复着笔。</p><p>“这是你想要的吗？”</p><p>当她看到一支笔在她的面前晃了晃，Elsa的冰蓝色的眼睛立刻亮了起来，抓着它跑到雪白的墙上。“笔！”</p><p>Kristoff嗤之以鼻，交叉着双臂，“不客气。”</p><p>这位学建筑的学生在乳白色的墙壁开始画着一系列的素描，而这些波状屋顶每个都不尽相同，“波状......是的，波状的。”</p><p>这时从外面刚抽完烟的Meg走进来看见墙壁这个样子，她低头看见手头上还有香烟，点燃它，不禁弃之以鼻对Elsa说道，“Fuck it，Elsa，你已经毁了我退回定金的机会。”</p><p>Anna现在是靠在沙发背上，她的头来回摇晃，模仿着Elsa的动作。她的眼睛上下打量她姐姐被白色牛仔裤紧紧包裹的臀部，感谢她(Elsa)的衬衣稍短、牛仔裤太低，Anna才看到她姐姐臀部的上方裸露的部分。年轻的女孩感觉到她双腿之间有一股热池，她不断摩擦着大腿，这一动作却引起公寓里的另一位醉酒成员的注意。</p><p>Briar转向她的朋友，将一只手搭在她的后腰上，“Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>Anna卷起耳朵后面的头发试图隐藏她的紧张，几乎撞上了Briar的脸，“我——我从来都没有这样好过！你为什么这么问？”</p><p>“你看起来......”她看着Anna的注意力转向Elsa，“心烦意乱。”</p><p>“心烦意乱？不，情色的？Fuck，是这样的。”当看到她的朋友爬上沙发背，仿佛就是珠穆朗玛峰，年长的女孩(Briar)有些难为情，拉着Anna裙子的下摆，“如果你敢打扰我，我姐姐就要你好看。”</p><p>“Anna，也许这不是最好的主意。”</p><p>“Shh！别担心，Maleficent，一切都会好的。”Anna停了下来，回头看了看Briar，“不不...你的名字不是Maleficent吗？”</p><p>“不，Ann—”Briar的话被打断了。</p><p>“Flora！是的，Oh，我差点忘了。”屏住呼吸Anna转向仍然在墙壁上手绘，自娱自乐的姐姐，“Elsa！”</p><p>Merida戳了戳Briar臂肘，“让她们去吧。如果搞砸了，这是她们自己的错。没有什么可担心的。”</p><p>现在Anna的情感被彻底释放，铜头发的女孩用双臂搂住她姐姐，吓了她姐姐一跳，“Elsa...”</p><p>“Hmm？”</p><p>“我想......”她咯咯地笑了，“和你做爱。”</p><p>Elsa把脸转向了她的妹妹，“Oh，我喜欢这个主意。”</p><p>没有犹豫、不在担心后果，Anna把她姐姐固定在墙上，狂吻着Elsa，而Anna的举动使得在场醉醺醺的小伙伴们高喊、欢呼。</p><p>Anna没打算停下来，她们移动到卧室，她想要Elsa，现在！不在乎前戏，她确实喝高了，Anna轻轻地解开她姐姐的裤子，放在地上，“Ohh，有人没有穿内裤。”</p><p>Merida现在坐在厨房的台面，愉快地吃着薯片、看着好戏，而Briar想阻止这一切的发生，却被Merida拦了下来，“不，你不能阻止这一切。”</p><p>“但是她们不可以。”</p><p>“Shh...”</p><p>即使是Kristoff，通常会停止这种乱伦举动，而他正在观赏着。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当两只手指而后三个手指充满着她，Elsa呻吟着、嘟哝着。每一次强劲的力道撞击着她，Elsa一遍又一遍呼喊着Anna的名字，“Anna...我...”Anna抽出她的手指，这导致Elsa不满，“等等，什么？不......”</p><p>没有说一句话，在完全脱掉了她的裤子前，Anna让Elsa靠在沙发扶手上，让她湿润温暖的中心暴露到整个世界中。一头铜发游移到两腿之间，伸出温热的舌轻轻舔着她敏感的花蕾。“Oh，fuck！”</p><p>Meg吸了一口香烟，“Fuck！”</p><p>Anna继续舔着她的姐姐，尽可能释放着她的热情，同时自己把手滑到格子裙下，紧压着她湿透的内裤边缘，这样她就可以插入自己了。</p><p>派对顿时鸦雀无声，唯一可以听见的是被垃圾背景音乐衬托下因为强有力的撞击而发出的微弱声，她们被高潮完全的淹没了，从而发出呻吟以及尖叫声，“Ah......Anna，fuck。”</p><p>一个强大的热潮席卷了Elsa，随后一股疑似加仑的液体喷洒在地板上，更使人惊奇的是，Elsa平静下来，Anna开始整理自己，高潮结束后，Anna哼了一声，在她的脸上露出一个微笑。她很为自己感到骄傲，因为当着大家面，她的姐姐尖叫着她的名字。</p><p>Merida转向Briar，在她的脸上露出一个腼腆的微笑，“我敢打赌，Jane不会像这样地喷出。”</p><p>“Oh，闭嘴。”</p><p>“顺便问一句，Jane去哪儿了？”</p><p>“她呆在家里学习。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>第二天早上，Anna在Elsa的臂弯里醒来，这让她非常高兴。Anna坐起来，一股强大的疼痛感让她想起昨天喝酒喝多了，这足以让昨晚的事变得模糊。阳光透过卧室照在Elsa的眼睛里，Elsa醒了过来，“Jesus Christ！昨晚上发生了什么？”</p><p>房间很杂乱，有杯子，瓶子，食物和她们的小伙伴们。Elsa低头在地上看到一堆熟悉的牛仔裤，“坚持住......”当金发女孩意识到，她下面什么都没穿，她抓住Anna的多余的裙子掩饰她的矜持。“为什么我半裸着？”</p><p>Anna小心地耸了耸肩，恐惧在她脑海里盘旋着，“我不知道，我什么都不记得了。但我可以告诉你一件事。”她的肚子咕咕叫，“我饿了。”她的目光延伸到厨房的一个托盘中，饥饿感冲击着她，Anna站起来，离开她半裸的姐姐，寻找着食物，“Oh，果仁巧克力。”</p><p>几分钟过去了，Elsa(渐渐)意识到Anna所说的话，“果仁巧克力？”她的眼睛睁地大大的，“Oh！不！Anna，不！”太晚了，Anna已经吃掉了最后一个果仁巧克力，“Shit！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tosser With Dreadlocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa坐在艺术楼的主餐厅，喝着咖啡、吃着英式松饼，等待着二十分钟之前就应该到的妹妹。</p><p>“Elsa！”年长的女孩看着Anna喘着气，红着脸，头发扎着两根辫子，她穿着在圣诞节Rapunzel为她织的套头衫，由于Anna不知道如何使用洗衣机，而这件套头衫已经是捉襟见肘了。当Anna拽了拽了袖口，看了看手表，“Shit，比我想的还要晚。我很抱歉。”</p><p>Elsa只是耸耸肩给予Anna答复，“你去哪了？”</p><p>Anna坐下来，从Elsa的旁边拽了一把多余的椅子，试图捋顺她的头发，“我睡过头了。”</p><p>“你的意思是说你刚睡醒？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>Elsa难以置信地摇了摇头，Anna似乎很满意她可以一觉睡到中午，这完全没有问题。说实话，对于一向只睡几个小时的她，Elsa(确实)感到嫉妒，“你为什么不早点睡觉？”</p><p>“我试过了，我就要在晚上八点睡，我认为。这一定是我早餐吃了果仁巧克力蛋糕。”她的头往后仰，Anna哼了一声，她松散的发辫松落在椅子后面，“Jesus，我是如此的印象深刻。提醒我不要再吃Merida烘焙的任何东西了。”</p><p>“等一下，坚持一下。”当Anna咬了她的一大口的英式松饼，Elsa的下巴差点掉了下来，“那是我的英式松饼。”</p><p>Anna眉头一皱，嘴里满是英式松饼，夹杂着果酱和奶油的味道，“对不起，但我还没有吃早餐。”</p><p>“你应该先问一下。”</p><p>Anna带着稚气，张开嘴露出嚼碎的松饼说道，“想要它(英式松饼)回来吗？”</p><p>Elsa看到这简直不堪入目的景象，以致她把其余的英式松饼推向她的妹妹，“God，不，你——你继续把剩余的松饼都吃了吧。我不饿。”</p><p>“比赛...所以你准备下周的比赛了吗？”</p><p>Elsa耸了耸肩，她端着咖啡喝完说道，“我想没问题，你知道...这只是滑雪，是很容易的。”</p><p>“是的，但如果你赢了，你就可以将林肯的荣耀传承下去。”</p><p>“Anna，你知道我不是第一个在自由滑雪比赛中取得胜利的林肯学生吧？”</p><p>“我知道。”她的眼睛飞快转动着，靠在Elsa的身边窃窃私语，“但是，你会是最性感的。”</p><p>“Anna，你是不是每谈论一件事都围绕着性欲？”</p><p>“不，不只是性...也包括迪士尼。”</p><p>Elsa翻着她冰蓝色的眼睛，“我早该知道的。”</p><p>“说到这......”</p><p>“说到这里......”</p><p>Anna拿出她的手机，浏览着当地电影院的信息，“迪士尼有了一部新的电影，我真的很想看。叫做《Frozen》，这是基本信息。”</p><p>年长的女孩坐在座位上，咖啡在手，靠着椅背，翘着二郎腿，面带微笑地看着她的妹妹正在滔滔不绝地讲着故事情节，很是兴奋。</p><p>“所以......你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>“我觉得很糟糕。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Elsa耸耸肩，“我很抱歉，Anna，但它听起来像冰雪女王最糟糕的版本。”</p><p>Anna气呼呼地说，“什么？但是，这听起来像是一个更好的版本！来吧，看看预告片。”Anna拿着手机给Elsa看，“里面还有一个会说话的雪人。”</p><p>“对不起，如果你想看的话，我不会跟你一起去。”</p><p>“Oh，来嘛！Elsa！我会给你买巧克力！”</p><p>“Anna，(如果)只有你用巧克力贿赂我。但我的回答是否定的。”</p><p>Anna坐在那里生气地说，“你就是这个意思。”Elsa点了点头，嘴里哼着表示同意。</p><p>当人们听到喊声回荡在大楼里，把两个女孩的注意力移到别处。</p><p>“你TMD怎么了？”</p><p>“Briar，请你小点声。”</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>这两姐妹，沿着自助餐厅前面的入口看见Jane和Briar站在那里。Briar已经泪流满面，似乎她随时可能殴打她的女朋友。</p><p>“Jane，回答我的问题。你TMD怎么了？你告诉我，你在学习。”</p><p>Jane退了一步，双臂交叉着，她无法直视Briar的眼睛，“我一直呆在家里。”</p><p>“真的？”Briar拿着手机给Jane看，“那为什么那些在Facebook上的照片，你与一个扎着辫子的傻小子亲吻？”</p><p>“我——Uh，我可以解释。”</p><p>“你最好解释清楚。”</p><p>Jane看了看对面的餐厅，她的目光锁定了Elsa和Anna，“请，不要在这里。”</p><p>“你现在告诉我，否则我要离开。做出你的选择。”</p><p>“他的名字叫Tarzan(泰山)。”</p><p>Briar前倾着，“我TMD不想知道他的名字，我想知道的是你TMD为什么要吻他，为什么要对我说谎？”</p><p>Anna转向Elsa，对她说，“这TMD是怎么回事？”而Elsa只是耸了耸肩表示她也不太清楚。</p><p>“这件事有多久了？”</p><p>Jane咬了咬嘴唇，想了一会儿，“一年。”</p><p>Briar退后一步，“一年？你瞒了我一年？”</p><p>“我想告诉你，但是我不知道如何告诉你。”</p><p>“你应该直截了当地告诉我，或者至少在我们搬到一起住之前。”</p><p>Briar准备离开，她的身体颤抖着，眼泪沿着面颊流下来。Jane试图阻止她，但她遭到了Briar的拒绝，“滚开！”</p><p>金发女孩从门前逃了出来之前，转身朝背叛她的女孩说道：“你知道，我总是梦见我们会永远在一起，有一个完美的人生。他们说如果你梦见的事情不止一次，它就一定会实现。”她停了下来，身体微倾，“我猜他们是错的。别担心房子，你可以住着。”</p><p>“你这样说是什么意思？”</p><p>“我要离开。”</p><p>Jane向前走了一步，是，她有男朋友，但她同样不想失去Briar，“你不能离开。”</p><p>“太晚了，我要离开了。”</p><p>Jane静静地站在那儿，感觉数以万计的眼睛正在灼烧她的皮肤，她转过身冲每个人大喊，“你们在看什么？！”</p><p>一些人移开了他们的目光，除了Anna和Elsa，还有一位高瘦的、有着棕色的辫子的男人，走向Jane的身边，把手放在Jane的后背安慰着她，“此刻你还有Tarzan(泰山)。”</p><p>当两个黑发的人离开的时候，Anna坐回她的椅子上，看着Elsa，“我们应该去追Briar？”</p><p>Elsa已经从双肩包里取出她的钱包，“那正是我的想法。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>这两姐妹发现Briar坐在码头边上，看着天鹅和鸭子无忧无虑地玩耍着，“Hey，Briar，你没事吧？”</p><p>在跳水之前，那个金发女孩不住地回头张望。“我很好。”</p><p>Anna拢了拢耳朵后面的头发，“Uh——不好意思，但我确实从一开始就不知道你是不是话带讽刺。毕竟英国佬说话的时候总是话中有话。”</p><p>Briar轻轻笑了笑，“你是对的。我们甚至不能对彼此说“对不起”，真是足够讽刺的了。”</p><p>姐妹俩坐在朋友的身边，紧紧的握着她的手。“你知道，Briar，你应该得到比她更好的人。你像公主一样迷人。”</p><p>“谢谢你，Anna，但迷人是出自不同的电影。”</p><p>“我知道，但我是说公主，所以——你知道这一点——在这一点上所有迪士尼的规则都应该忽视，另外，我刚才听你说一句台词，是出自睡美人吗？”</p><p>Briar微笑着，“你发现了？”</p><p>“当然！”</p><p>“我就知道你会喜欢的。”</p><p>Elsa探身引起她朋友们的注意，“你是说，你故意说了吗？”</p><p>“这个当然！不管你相不相信，我不是完全反对这部电影。”</p><p>「Hmm...也许Briar会跟我一起去看电影。」</p><p>Anna轻轻推了Briar的肋骨，暗示着，“谁想和我一起看《Frozen》？”</p><p>“我看过了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Briar看着Elsa，“为什么Anna看起来好像要哭了。我说错了什么吗？”</p><p>“差不多。”</p><p>一怒之下的Anna躺在地板上，双手捂住脸。“Ah，每个人都看过它，或是不想看它！”</p><p>Elsa拉着她妹妹的手臂开玩笑说，“Anna，Aurora刚刚发现她的女朋友一直在骗她，但她比你更乐观。”</p><p>“我知道，我很抱歉，Aurora...”</p><p>Briar嘟哝着，“让Aurora回到原来的样子？”</p><p>“但看迪士尼(的电影对我来说)这是一个生死攸关的问题！我必须赶上时代的潮流。”</p><p>Elsa叹了口气，“好吧，如果这对你很重要，我会去的。”</p><p>Anna狂奔着，“真的吗？”</p><p>“是的，但是你付钱。”</p><p>Briar举起手来，“我能和你们一起去吗？我想再看一遍。”</p><p>Elsa给她的朋友一个可怕的表情，“好了，你现在肯说了？你不能早点说嘛？我就不会一定要走啊。”</p><p>Briar笑了笑，“不！但是不要担心，你会喜欢它的。我相信你会发现这部电影......肯定会引起你的共鸣。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“你的意思是这部电影不能上映了吗？”</p><p>Anna把她的手放在柜台上，吓了收银员一跳，“我——对不起，由于电影院电力出现了问题，所以所有的电影都被取消，直至另行通知为止。”</p><p>“不！这不是什么很好的解释！你不明白，我要看那部电影。”</p><p>Elsa把手放在Anna的背上，“Anna，冷静下来，求你了，这只是一部电影。”</p><p>Anna厌恶地转过身来，“只是一部电影？Elsa，你不明白，这是一个迪士尼动画电影！既然我已经活够老，来欣赏一部好电影，我在电影院没有错过一个迪士尼和皮克斯的电影。我就是要看到它！”</p><p>“Anna，我们无能为力。回家吧，喝杯热巧克力，好吗？”</p><p>铜头发的女孩被迫同意，不情愿地被她的朋友带走了，“我想我可能会哭。”</p><p>无法提供帮助的Briar，搂着她的小朋友，“去吧，我不会评价的。”她发出会心的笑声。</p><p>Anna叹了口气，“最好不要是《Frozen》的一句台词。”【Go ahead I won't judge——出自《Frozen》一句台词，时间是00：52：50】</p><p>“不，不！当然不是。”</p><p>“骗子...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Snowtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna无法保持安静，她很高兴(马上就)看到她姐姐在自由滑雪的比赛中与其他大学的选手们一争高下(的景象了)。在比赛前，Elsa试图在长途汽车上睡上一觉，但她吵闹的妹妹扰了她的清梦。“Anna，求你了，冷静下来。睡个觉或是什么的。”</p><p>铜发色的女孩气鼓鼓地看着她的姐姐，蜷缩在座位上，看起来不是很舒服，“但我兴奋得睡不着。”</p><p>“好吧，你做什么都行，除了晃动。”</p><p>Anna靠得更近些，在Elsa耳边低语道，“我还以为你喜欢我这个样子。”</p><p>Elsa半心半意地哄着Anna，拍了拍她的臂膀，“Anna，不是现在。这里有很多人。”</p><p>“Oh，come on！我们偷偷溜进洗手间，速战速决。”</p><p>“‘速战速决？’有意思...”Elsa叹了口气，“好吧，如果你闭上嘴，我会在两分钟内见你。”</p><p>Anna很高兴偷偷溜进车里的洗手间里，等待着Elsa。但她不知道Elsa并不打算跟随她。而现在空出来一个席位，Elsa伸着腿，卷起脑后的套头衫，就这样睡着了。</p><p>十分钟后，Anna一怒之下坐在Kristoff的旁边，把他惊醒了，Kristoff从座位上弹了起来。他把遮住眼睛的帽子拉开，看着他的朋友，“你搞什么？”</p><p>“Elsa骗了我。”</p><p>“我需要知道细节吗？”</p><p>Anna想了一下，“你可能不感兴趣。”</p><p>Kristoff坐了起来，揉着眼睛。“你就那么期待比赛吗？”</p><p>“我其实并不想来这里，我只是想支持Elsa而已。”</p><p>Kristoff(不禁)嗤之以鼻，“真的吗？但你对自由滑雪真的很痴迷。”</p><p>Anna禁不住笑了笑，“Oh，我知道，但是我对比赛(真的)不感兴趣。你为什么要来？”</p><p>Kristoff挑起他的眉毛，沾沾自喜道，“(因为那里有)半管状的雪道。”</p><p>“你需要我为你喝彩吗？”</p><p>“如果你想，当然可以，但我已经有了自己的‘夫妻’啦啦队。”</p><p>Anna感到好奇，坐了回去，“Oh？谁啊？”</p><p>“Meg和Hercules。”</p><p>“我听到有人叫我的名字。”Anna和Kristoff看到Meg在前面的座位上弯着腰，毫不在意在大家面前呈现她的乳沟。“你们知道在背后谈论别人是不礼貌的。尤其是在他们听不懂的时候。”</p><p>当Meg的头发被金发男人弄乱时，Kristoff和Anna都笑出了声。“不要担心，Megara，我们只是在说好的事情。我告诉你，如果你想学习挪威语，我会很乐意教你。”</p><p>Meg吹了吹在她脸上散乱的头发，“毁了你和Belle的独处时间吗？不，谢谢......”她得意地笑着，“我还是让Herc教我一些东西吧。无论如何，希腊语和英语对我来说已经足够了。”</p><p>Anna给了Kristoff一个会心的微笑，“你和Belle啊？”</p><p>“Ha，不，我只是教她一些最基本的挪威语。我认为事情有进展的话，Adam会对我讲的。”</p><p>Meg笑了起来，点燃一支烟，“你的意思是说他会在下周暴揍你一顿吗。”</p><p>“是的......你知道你不能在这里抽烟，对吗？”</p><p>“谁说的？”</p><p>Kristoff指着在客车上装饰着明示禁止吸烟的牌子，“客车公司(的规定)以及法律。”</p><p>“Jesus，每个人都制止我吸烟。为什么他们不能任由我顺其自然呢？”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>两个小时后，当太阳升起来时，他们到达了Xscape，尽管Anna坚持帮助她，Elsa依然举起雪地起落架穿过大楼。在更衣室里，Elsa换成了她的紫色(配上)绿色，宽松的滑雪装备。“什么时候你参加比赛？”</p><p>Elsa抬起头看着她的妹妹，她戴上在手掌印有黄色番红花徽记的紫色手套。“女子半决赛将在在一小时后，首先我们需要一些时间去加强练习。”</p><p>Anna点了点头，在为她姐姐戴上头盔之前，给了她一个吻。当然第一要检查滑雪场的场道是否安全。“你紧张吗？”</p><p>“有一点，但我相信一切都会好的。我听说我是国内室外滑雪唯一的女选手，所以我希望这能给我一些小小的优势。”Anna再次点了点头，“好吧，你先喝些一些饮品吧。酒吧有一个窗口，(所以)，我在练习时，你可以看得一清二楚。”</p><p>年纪尚轻的女孩以及Meg、Hercules坐在观景窗，享受清凉的冰红茶。“Oh，轮到Elsa热身了。”</p><p>过程很简单，包括宽而低的助滑坡上滑行，其次是障碍区，紧接着再完成两个空中翻转来增加难度。Anna忍不住笑出了声，「这对于Elsa而言，简直小菜一碟。」她说得没错，金发女孩毫不费力地用着她的方式，在没有滑到斜坡底部之前，她已经滑了三回。</p><p>随着比赛即将开始，当所有的选手和观众都聚集在雪地上的主席台，一个年轻的，留着胡子的男人站起来，举着麦克风喊道，“大家早上好，欢迎来到英国大学的雪上运动委员会年度自由滑雪比赛。首先我要感谢我们的东道主Xscape，设立这项活动，并在这里比赛，看起来这将是一个高难度的自由式滑雪项目比赛！”</p><p>场下的人群发出热烈的欢呼声。但Anna和Elsa对开局毫不关心，她们坐在内区，放松着。“这次比赛项目是很容易的。”</p><p>Elsa用戴着手套的手捂着嘴巴，咯咯地笑了起来，“我完全同意，但这意味着我要完美地完成每个动作。”</p><p>“你打算用什么绝招？”</p><p>“在速度和高度上我并没有什么太大的优势，但我想一个普通的自由旋转180度，那么最有可能的前翻转，在最后冲刺的时候，我会在那时把握住机会。”</p><p>Anna嗯的一声表示同意，紧张着玩弄她的手指，“听起来像个计划......”</p><p>“但是...”</p><p>“但——现在别理解错了，因为我知道你很出色，只是你的肋骨是全身上下最脆弱的地方，你要......你知道的，别这么早滑下来，要稳稳当当地站好。”</p><p>Elsa坐回座位上，喝着水，“Yeah，你说得对。”</p><p>Anna猛然向前，Elsa感到一只手拍着她的后背，“Hey，别担心。你能做到的，如果你——你知道的，Fuck，没什么大不了的，这只是有一些大学(用来消遣)的玩意儿。”</p><p>“Oh，那么你认为我可能搞砸了？”</p><p>Anna挥舞着她的手，神色变得慌张起来，“等等！什么？没有——我只是——我的意思是，fuck！”</p><p>(这时)一个温柔的吻落在Anna印有斑点的额头上，“Hey，别担心，我只是在和你开玩笑。现在，我要走了。祝我好运吧。”</p><p>这两姐妹给了彼此一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“你不需要运气。你有天赋。”</p><p>听到Anna的鼓励，Elsa笑了。Elsa很高兴知道Anna记得她不是在靠运气。正如Elsa准备好了，播音员听到呼喊声，“自由滑雪表演开始了！”说明比赛马上开始。</p><p>Anna坐在酒吧里，手握着啤酒，即使不在早上九点，但Anna并不在乎，她紧张得喝什么都不重要了。这是Anna许多重大缺点之一，随着说着过多的“抱歉”，她不禁神经紧绷起来。「控制一下自己的情绪，Anna，这是场没有竞争对手，轻松的比赛。」</p><p>“Elsa，来自林肯大学。”</p><p>她看着她的姐姐在出发区准备好，Anna深吸了一口气平复着自己紧张的情绪，「加油，Elsa，你可以做到的！冷静，冷静......」</p><p>她吟唱着，不知道为自己还是为Elsa，Anna很快喝干昂贵的啤酒。「我相信你。」</p><p>轮到Elsa了。持续时间不到半分钟，她需要展示她所有的技能，仅此而已。Anna高兴得跳了起来，差点没把她的凳子从凳腿上撞下来。随着一声闷响，Elsa着陆了，她的技巧比对手们都要复杂，比任何人滑得都长...近乎完美，足以让她去毫不费力地挺进决赛。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“太棒了！”Kristoff拍着Elsa的后背。</p><p>“谢谢，Kristoff，你怎么办？”</p><p>金发男人耸了耸肩，以至他的黑色毛皮外套发出沙沙声，“我失利了，不过这没什么大不了的，我来这里为了玩的。”</p><p>Elsa把她的滑雪器备放在更衣室的长椅旁，“你玩得开心吗？”</p><p>他还来不及回答，砰地一声从门口进来一个草莓金发的女孩。Kristoff从椅子上站了起来，在Elsa的膝盖拍了她一下，“看起来你的头号粉丝来了，所以，我得走了。”</p><p>“你不需要离开。”</p><p>他看着Anna，目光再移到Elsa，他的脸上立即染上一层红晕，搔了搔脖子的后面，不好意思说道，“没事的。待会我们还会再见面的。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>Anna给她的朋友一个微笑，朝他走了过去，“Hi，Kristoff。”他只是咕哝着回答，这一举动让Anna皱着眉，“我不明白他。”她一屁股坐在Elsa旁边。</p><p>“你是什么意思？”</p><p>“当我们独自一个人时，或是当我们在一组，他对我们每个人都很好.....但当我们在一起，他只是，你知道......”她指着门，“他却仓皇而逃。”</p><p>Elsa看着Anna的手正搭在她的大腿上，“这有什么关系呢？”</p><p>“咦？”</p><p>“这——我们——他可能是我们的朋友，但他还在意着那件事......你知道的。”Elsa环顾了一下屋子的四周，压低了声音，“他知道我们做过爱，尤其是因为他喜欢你。”</p><p>“但我认为这只是短暂的迷恋而已。”</p><p>“显然不是。”</p><p>“Hmm...”Anna犹豫了一会儿，“那是一个禁忌的话题。”</p><p>“你说得对。”</p><p>当Anna的头枕在她的肩上，Elsa笑了笑，“最后是在什么时候？”</p><p>Elsa毫不犹豫地把手伏在她妹妹的后背上，用手指抚摸着她的脊椎。Anna的第一反应是让Elsa停下来，知道她(Elsa)需要补充睡眠，但舒适的感觉，迫使她不再制止，“午饭后，你想去购物吗？”</p><p>“Hmm...”</p><p>Elsa发现Anna的眼皮下垂。“你睡着了吗？”她知道这是个愚蠢的问题，看都看得出来Anna现在是有多舒服。</p><p>“是的......”</p><p>“你要我停下来？”</p><p>“不...是...我不知道。”</p><p>Elsa松开了手，站了起来，引起来自她妹妹呻吟般的抗议，“走吧，在我还没改变主意之前，我们去购物。”</p><p>“我会帮你的。”</p><p>Anna站起来，解开Elsa的外套，“Anna，这没有必要。”</p><p>“Hey，这是你在客车上欠我的。”</p><p>Elsa抓住她妹妹的手，“怎么样，今夜，为庆祝我的胜利，我们可以去我的......”她看着她的妹妹的眼睛里带着喜悦，“你已经问过了。”</p><p>“你的意思是......”</p><p>金发女孩俯身更加靠近她的妹妹，在她耳边低语，“Oh，没错，巧克力，双头的假阳具，在有灯光的厨房里，邻居都会看到的。”</p><p>Anna咬着嘴唇，使劲地咽了一口唾沫，她能感觉到体温不断升高，“Oh，我TMD希望是你赢了。”</p><p>“你希望吗？”Elsa在她的脖子上快速地吻了一下，“我会赢的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Can You Feel The Love,tonight？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elsa，Elsa...看在上帝的份上，Elsa，醒醒！”Elsa转过身，试图阻止Anna，难得的是，她睡了一整夜，而她不打算惯着妹妹。</p><p>“Anna，不要管我。”</p><p>“你已经错过了你的课。”</p><p>Elsa腾的一下子起来了，“什么？”Anna咬着嘴唇强忍着笑，“坚持住......今天是周五，我周五没有课。”</p><p>“明白了。”</p><p>Elsa摇了摇头，叹了口气，“你这么说......你是怎么进来的？”</p><p>“你给了我一把钥匙，记得吗？”</p><p>“当然不是，否则我就不会这么问！”</p><p>Anna想了一会儿，“好点子！但无论如何......”她跳下床坐在Elsa的旁边，握住她的手，“你永远也猜不到。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我们的年终(学习)评估，我们将......”</p><p>Elsa挑了挑眉毛，倾身向前，“我们将怎样？”</p><p>“表演狮子王！”</p><p>“你是认真的吗？”</p><p>Anna尖叫着，点了点头，“但这不是最高潮的部分。”</p><p>“那高潮部分是什么？”</p><p>“我扮演Nana！”</p><p>“不会吧！”</p><p>“绝对会！”</p><p>Elsa心中立即涌出一股幸福和自豪感，给了Anna一个紧紧的拥抱，就像她妹妹经常做的那样，“Oh，my God，这真是太棒了！我真为你感到骄傲。”</p><p>毫无预警地，Elsa跳下床，跑出房间，“Elsa？”</p><p>“我有个主意。”</p><p>Anna畏缩道，“Uh，但你没穿衣服......”</p><p>“Oh，la la！”从Elsa的后面发出一个诙谐地笑声，原来是Belle从卧室走了出来，这使得Anna咯咯的笑出声来。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“所以你的想法是什么？”当Anna上网冲浪时，她环住她姐姐的肩膀，“坚持住......那些座位是为了狮子王......”</p><p>“在伦敦吗？是的。我在最后的一分钟，我刚刚订两张明天表演的门票，还有火车票、床位以及早餐。”</p><p>Anna冲向她的姐姐给了她一个大大的拥抱，跳上跳下、欣喜若狂，“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你！”</p><p>“不客气，现在冷静下来，开始收拾衣物，我们将在两小时内离开。”</p><p>当Anna从房子里跑出来，这时Belle出现了，她(Belle)的手穿过她朋友的金发，“有你这个姐姐，她很幸运。”</p><p>“不，我才是幸运的。所以你要去看Anna的表演吗？”</p><p>“我不会错过的。她还会唱歌？”</p><p>Elsa半点头，半耸着肩，“如果她足够上心，我想是的。”</p><p>“Nana不是还有独奏吗？”</p><p>“我想是的。”</p><p>Belle翻了个白眼，笑了笑，“不要有太大的压力。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“这是你的房间。”一位有着短而黑头发的年轻的女人，将钥匙递给Elsa，“我希望，你会喜欢这里的一切。”</p><p>“这里很棒，谢谢！”</p><p>“Uh，早餐将在明天的8—9点之间送上来。您只需填写桌上的一张早餐卡，(请)在今晚十点之前把早餐卡送到楼下。”</p><p>“我们会的，谢谢！”</p><p>当她瞥了一眼，看到在Elsa耳朵佩戴着一对精美的、用蓝宝石镶嵌的银耳环，那名服务员抬起来不假思索伸出手触摸着金属质感，“多么漂亮的耳环！”</p><p>「TMD她到底做什么？」</p><p>Elsa笑了笑，脸上(立即)染上了红晕，“Oh，谢谢，这是今天刚买的。”</p><p>“它出奇地衬托你的肌肤。”</p><p>「走开。」</p><p>Anna，现在醋味正浓，她的手环住了她姐姐的腰，将Elsa拉近自己一些。“我知道，这就是为什么我买给她。是不是......”她恶狠狠地瞪了一眼那个女人，“亲爱的？”</p><p>“什么？Oh——Uh...我曾经感谢过你吗？”</p><p>“Hmm，我不记得了。”Anna转向Elsa，吻了她的面颊，“我想你会找到办法来弥补。”</p><p>「Yeah，碧池！(bitch)，她是我一个人的。」</p><p>这位铜发女孩很感谢那名服务员为她们所做的一切，并当着她的面砰地一声关上了门，把Elsa推进了卧室。</p><p>“God，这个小碧池(bitch)！”</p><p>Elsa看着她的妹妹，有些困惑道，“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Anna在空中挥舞着她的手，“她和你调情。”</p><p>“她有吗？”</p><p>“绝对有！你......你没注意到吗？”Elsa耸耸肩，走到相当乏味的、纯白色的卧室里，把她的包放在床前的小桌子上。</p><p>“你怎么能不知道？她心里只有你，真的。”</p><p>“我知道，我想我不会在意这些事......早餐你想吃什么？”</p><p>“你？”</p><p>Elsa看着Anna，“Hmm？”</p><p>Anna冲向前，双手紧紧握住，半眯着眼睛，“我说，我想要你。”</p><p>“早餐的时候？”</p><p>当Elsa的双手被Anna紧紧扣住，并被推到桌子上，(随后)Elsa发出一声尖叫。</p><p>“不行，就现在！”</p><p>“但是我们还没有脱衣服......”</p><p>不在乎Elsa怎么说，Anna开始亲吻她姐姐的脖子。像小狗一样捍卫自己的领土，她觉得她需要在Elsa的身体上留下自己的印记，证明她是自己的，只是自己的。“你知道，在滑雪比赛之后，我们并没有做过爱。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>Anna开始把Elsa白色，高领的套头衫脱掉，“没错，我想要你，我要狠狠地干你，你要好好弥补我。你想知道我怎么样去干你吗？”</p><p>通常情况下，(如果)Elsa听到Anna说出这种粗鄙的话多少会发火，但是现在，她喜欢被她妹妹的爱所支配。她的体温上升，她的心扑通扑通地跳着，她(湿润)的中心地带已经是心痒难挠，如坐针毡。当Anna竭力汲取着Elsa，她的舌尽情挑逗着渐渐微硬的尖端，(而这小小的举动)却让Elsa忍不住发出一阵近乎兽性般的呻吟，更令Anna高兴的是，Elsa并没有穿胸罩，“Ahh，Anna！求你了告诉我。”</p><p>Anna把Elsa的脑袋从地板移到落地窗，以便俯瞰着伦敦。“我要在窗后与你做爱，我要让所有人在那里看到，你是我的，我是唯一一个可以触碰你的人，我是唯一一个能让你高潮、让你射、让你像女人尖叫的人。”</p><p>“Anna，求你了，做吧。”</p><p>Anna再也无法抑制自己的欲望，在Elsa的双腿攀到Anna的腰部，把她们俩的衣服都脱下来，揉搓着她双腿之间早已湿透的神秘地带。</p><p>年纪尚轻的女孩跪坐在爱人双腿之间，得意地笑着。在(温热的)舌和(灵活的)手指的双重刺激下，Elsa每次都感觉Anna仿佛在进行最后一次的冲刺。当Elsa的醉人的味道与诱人的气息冲击着Anna，她开始感觉晕头转向。舌上覆盖着的爱液足以让她振奋，Anna感觉无比的清醒，双颊通红。</p><p>Elsa咬着唇，闭着眼睛，胸口随着律动上下起伏着，“Anna，Fuck，求你了，我——我再也无法忍受了。我需要你。”</p><p>抬头望着她的姐姐，当Elsa发出可人的呜咽声，顿时Anna眼睛里流露出难挨的饥饿感，“靠窗站立，背对着我。”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，照着她的妹妹说的做。当她看了看脚下面的世界，伦敦的人们(正在)谈论着他们的日常琐事，她开始怀疑这到底是不是一个好主意。但此刻Elsa感觉她的妹妹温柔地触摸感涌向她的后背，她知道她是多么想一直下去。</p><p>当一对小巧的胸部贴在Elsa乳白色的肌肤，Anna俯身在她耳边低语，“弯腰，双手贴在玻璃上......分开双腿。”</p><p>当Anna说完这句话时，Elsa几乎瘫软在地板上，她没有意识这句话到底有情色。当然，Elsa终究还是Elsa，她服从了，为了她的妹妹，她可以做任何事，尽管她的双腿感觉像果冻一样发软。</p><p>耐心地等待，Elsa深吸了一口气，再次等待，感受她妹妹进入她的热情。她们就在那里，当Anna把她们最喜欢的玩具的尖端推到入口处，她柔软的、温暖的、纤细的双手细心爱抚着Elsa紧致的雪臀，一点一点缓慢地向里推进，此时Anna不确定Elsa是否安好，她停了下来，“Elsa......你还好吗？”</p><p>她的前额贴在玻璃上，看着她妹妹的反映，“Anna，我需要你......不要停下。”</p><p>Anna点了点头，在她面前继续穿透如此美丽的人。欣赏着她因为起伏而拱起来的后背，以及(因为冲击而发出的)每个动人的呻吟和喘息声。Anna变得自信起来，加大着力量并且加快着速度，扰乱着Elsa的思绪，以致于她现在嘴中唯一会说的只有“Fuck”。</p><p>在那一瞬间，Elsa睁开了眼睛，眺望着街对面，她在对面的看到一位红发色的女人正在看着她们，那个女人目瞪口呆，张着大嘴、双手放在胸前。当她(Elsa)闭着眼睛享受当下高潮席卷着她，白皙的女孩给了那个女人一个放荡的笑容。</p><p>当高潮来临时，Elsa随即发出一声尖叫，蜷曲着腿，闭上眼睛。Anna轻轻拍了拍她的头，“Elsa？”</p><p>Anna退出了现在在地毯上昏迷的姐姐，此刻Anna感到惊慌失措，摇晃着她的姐姐希望她会醒来，“Shit，Elsa——Elsa，你没事吧？”</p><p>“嗯？”Elsa慢慢地睁开眼睛，抬头看见一脸关切的Anna，“怎么——发生了什么事？”</p><p>“你高潮了......”Anna指着窗户上的湿斑，“然后你就昏倒了。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“是的，你还好吗？”</p><p>Elsa坐了起来，当她的臀部蹭着坚硬的地毯，战栗着。“Yeah，我很好。我猜刚才的性爱有些过火了。”</p><p>Anna咬着嘴唇，低着头，“对不起。”</p><p>Elsa两手捧着Anna的脸颊，把她拉到面前以便她们的眼神能够汇聚，“Hey，不要说对不起。”而后她在Anna的小鼻子上轻轻一吻，“这是令人惊叹的，你是如此的迷人......我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>一双冰蓝色的眼睛充满了疑惑地看着Anna，她的胴体延伸到假阳具，仍然与她的臀部连接，上面覆盖着Elsa的花液，她咬着嘴唇Elsa的身体开始摇晃，“Anna？”</p><p>“什么事，Elsa？”</p><p>当Anna被推到在地板上，手腕被Elsa紧紧扣住，Elsa咕哝着，“我想——自慰，可以吗？”</p><p>Anna点了点头，咬着嘴唇。金发女孩，现在跨坐在她妹妹身上，弯下她的身体，(以便)粉红色的假阳具更深入自己，而使她发出旖旎的呻吟。她停顿了一下，感觉到Anna在她的身下，她知道她快要到达了终点，拼命地扭动着自己的臀部。</p><p>Anna感觉到她的阴蒂悸动，她的花液四溢，看着她的姐姐仍然沉浸在情欲里，扭动着，呻吟着。以致于她的脸扭曲着、她的声音变得嘶哑起来。「Shit，她真性感。」</p><p>“Ah—Anna—Ohh，fuck。”仍然做着爱，Elsa带领着Anna的右手移到她的入口处，“Anna，求你了，Oh Shit，揉搓我的阴蒂。” 没有片刻的犹豫，Anna用手指揉捻着，轻拂、挤压她姐姐粉嫩的阴蒂。</p><p>Elsa的脸通红，咬着嘴唇，放肆地呻吟着，脖子上青筋暴起，Anna告诉她马上就要高潮了。强迫着自己，铜头发的女孩狠狠地揉搓着她姐姐的阴蒂，啃咬着她的脖子，最终Elsa达到了顶峰。</p><p>过了好一会儿，Elsa躺在她妹妹的怀里，气喘吁吁，“你喜欢这样吗？”</p><p>“Oh，我喜欢，God！Anna，这棒极了！”</p><p>Anna给了Elsa一个言不由衷的笑容，“我也喜欢。”</p><p>“Anna，你怎么了？”</p><p>“我真的好饥渴难耐！”</p><p>“我们再做一次，可以吗？”</p><p>把陷入里面的假阳具拿出来，在除去她妹妹安全套之前，Elsa从阳具的尖端上更换着安全套，使其在她身体里固定住，然后再把安全套放回原处。她的眼睛瞥到床前，而后又看了她妹妹了一会儿，“你愿意把地毯烧了还是在柔软的床垫上做？”</p><p>“当然是后者。”</p><p>Elsa点点头，拉着Anna的手，引着她到床前，坐在她的腿上。她低头看着早已湿漉漉的蜜穴，在她还没有把纤细的手指推进密道之前，她早已被沉沦她妹妹的魅惑中。Anna咬着嘴唇呻吟着，“Elsa，请不要这样看着我。”</p><p>“我没有，我只是想让你放轻松。”</p><p>当Anna的双腿攀住她的腰，随着一声尖叫，Elsa的嘴唇挣脱了，而Anna却把她拉得更近。“相信我，Elsa，我不需要放松。我只需要你把阳具送入我里面。”</p><p>“Uh，Okay——yeah，当然。”</p><p>Elsa只是将尖端试探性地送进Anna的入口中，而令她感到惊讶的是它很容易没入到里面。慢慢地，Elsa开始抖动她的臀部，每次顶到敏感的深处时，她都会听到她妹妹悦耳的呻吟声，“求你了，快一点，深一点！”</p><p>Elsa照着她妹妹的请求强忍着自己，在如此压力下她的身体已经先后承受两次高潮，而后发出低沉的呻吟，没过多久，头发随风飘动，呻吟声却变成了狂喜的尖叫声或是两个人流出的汗水而发出的滴答声。</p><p>在她在下方时，Elsa确信她尽可能多留意她妹妹的上半部分，亲吻她丝滑的腹部，摩挲她销魂的乳沟。Anna的呻吟声越来越高，双眼紧闭，迎接着高潮的到来。这也让金发女孩加大了力量长驱直入，而故意放慢揉搓她阴蒂的速度。“Ah，Elsa—我—我......”</p><p>当Anna接近崩溃的边缘，她把后背拱起，全身颤抖着。当一切都平复下来，Elsa瘫软在她妹妹的身上气喘吁吁，显然，她很疲惫。Elsa试图从她妹妹身体里抽出来，却被她妹妹打断，“不！Fuck，不要拿出来，太敏感了——只是——Fuck！呆在那里。”</p><p>Elsa照做了，不久两个女孩都陷入了梦乡。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>第二天晚上，Elsa和Anna沿着街道向剧院走去。这两个人的装扮：Anna穿着一条过膝的，浅绿色的、腰部有加宽、有两个过肩袖的亚麻布裹裙。她的头发绑成一个髻，由两种不同颜色的丝带缠住；而Elsa穿着有褶边袖口的宽松白色衬衫，在开口的三分袖里穿着一件深紫色的背心，穿着一条紧身的牛仔裤，搭配着高跟鞋。她的头发也挽成一个低发髻，在适当的位置处用一堆饰针别住，她的手肘挎着一个稍大点的手提包。看起来漫不经心。</p><p>姐妹俩都知道，她们没必要打扮得像这样，她们因为资金缺乏甚至停在一个烤肉店里，而后用票随意地吃着，但她们想让今晚有特别的感觉。当然今晚很特别，因为这里是她们第一次越过姐妹线的地方，她们能够走在街上，十指相扣而丝毫不在乎有人认识她们或是责难她们。</p><p>当戏剧上演时，Elsa并不在意演的是什么，她只是专注于在她面前的Anna，而Anna现在沉迷于奇特的戏服，优雅的舞姿，以及音乐世界中。Anna把眼睛睁得大大的，张着嘴，却说不出一句话，就好像她试图记住每一个动作，每一个场景，以及每一个感觉。</p><p>当幕间休息，落下帷幕时，Anna终于注意到了Elsa，“喜欢吗？”</p><p>“真是太棒了，真的，我希望我们能经常来。”</p><p>Elsa高兴地叹了口气，“我也是。”</p><p>“那么，你最喜欢哪个部分？”</p><p>“我——Uh，我不想对你撒谎，我真的没有注意到。”</p><p>Anna的脸沉了下来，她看上去很受伤，“为什么没有呢？你不喜欢吗？”</p><p>“Oh，不，Anna，我......至少我会，只是，我不能让我的眼睛离开你的视线。”</p><p>年轻的女孩重新振作起来，“真的吗？”</p><p>“是真的，Anna，你看你这么高兴，这么容光焕发，我被你完全地吸引了。”她走向前来，在Anna耳边轻声说道，“当我们回到房，我会告诉你，我是多么的爱你。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“嗯，真的！”</p><p>作为一个好姐姐，Elsa信守她的承诺。Anna急促地呼吸着，她很饥渴，但Elsa想这个夜晚是令人难忘的，到最后，Elsa只想要Anna明白她是多么爱她。</p><p>Elsa拉着Anna坐在自己的腿上，她们的目光锁定在一起，她的手伏在她妹妹的在后背上，尽情亲吻着她妹妹的脖子。即使她们这样做过无数次了，Anna也可以感受这次是有多不同，Elsa对待自己如瓷器一样，令Anna无比感动的是她就像一个无价之宝，而她的姐姐则是一位懂得欣赏的艺术家。一切都是那么的自然流畅，而不像以前一直深思熟虑。</p><p>Anna把头向后仰，以便让她的姐姐更好的进攻她的脖子，当她的中心地带与Elsa性感的肚子相抵着、摩擦着，使得Anna不禁发出一丝呻吟。而这一切Anna需要证实为什么Elsa仅仅用简单的言语就可以做到，“我是你的...”</p><p>「她爱我，她真的爱我。」</p><p>是的，Anna知道Elsa一直爱她，而她也爱着Elsa，但直到现在，不需要任何言语来证明。但Elsa对她说，“我属于你”在她意识到前，所有的感情融汇成欲望和崇拜。Mulan一直都是对的，但是，就在这儿，现在，它是货真价实的。</p><p>「我也属于你。」</p><p>Anna的手臂盘绕在Elsa的脖子上，把头深埋进她的柔软，铂金色的头发里，当三只手指慢慢地抽插着，而她另一个手轻揉捏着Anna的臀部时，Anna呻吟。这是极为罕见的，Anna可能刚刚已经透支了，但是，而经过Elsa爱抚，她的手指就要让Anna的高潮来得更容易些。</p><p>当她强烈的高潮过后，Anna依偎在她姐姐的怀里，听着她的心跳，感觉她的手上下抚摸着自己的脊椎，“你累了吗？”</p><p>Anna摇了摇头，“有一点，但我不想睡觉。”</p><p>“想看电影吗？如果我没记错的话，《肖申克的救赎》即将开始了。”</p><p>Anna又摇摇头，“不要，你能读给我听吗？”</p><p>“Hmm？当然可以。”Elsa离开了Anna的怀抱，翻了翻她的包，“我想我买了一本书。”</p><p>Elsa站在那里看，穿过房间，不知怎地却让Anna感到悲伤和落寞。而Elsa也有同样的感觉，她坐在门的另一边。“Elsa......”「不要离开我。」</p><p>高个子女孩转向她的妹妹，手里拿着一本书，看到Anna坐在床上哭泣。被永远给予保护，Elsa跳了起来回到床上，抱着Anna，“Hey，Hey，你怎么了？”</p><p>Anna哭得很厉害，几乎子不成句，“我—我—我—求你了......”</p><p>Elsa用手摩挲着Anna的脸，忧愁地看着Anna，“Hey，Shh，冷静下来，深呼吸。慢慢来。”</p><p>“求你了....不要再把我拒之门外了。”</p><p>“再把你拒之门外？”Elsa把Anna拉到怀里，给予她所能给的最紧的拥抱，“为什么你会这么认为呢？Anna，我不会那么做的。我爱你，永远不会以这种方式伤害你了，你和我，永远在一起。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Elsa微微一笑，轻轻地哼着温柔的歌，“今晚你能感受到我的爱吗？祥和静谧的夜晚，此刻的世界，与所有的生灵相处时如此的融洽。”她给了Anna一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“要告诉她的事情很多，但如何让她明白...”【歌曲选自狮子王中《Can I Feel The Love Tonight？》】</p><p>她把手伸到枕头下面，Elsa拿出一个简单的，用蓝宝石镶嵌着的白金戒指。Anna用羽绒被擦了擦眼泪，“这——这是？”</p><p>当戒指滑落到Anna长得雀斑的左手中指上，“订婚戒指吗？不，这是一枚承诺的戒指。我知道你不在乎金银首饰，但我只是想送你，来表明我有多么在乎你......的东西。并为了我们这种关系而为之奋斗。”</p><p>当Elsa突然被推到在床上，Anna深深拥吻着Elsa，泪滴落在她的脸上，当Anna推开Elsa并哭着对她说，“Elsa——我爱它——我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，Anna。”</p><p>毫无预警地，Anna把双臂伸向空中，“Fuck，我希望我们能结婚。”</p><p>“你会嫁给我吗？”</p><p>手指飞快地拢了拢她耳朵后面蓬松的头发。“我—Uh—是的，我会。你知道如果你想......如果我们能。我认为你会成为一个美丽的新娘——”</p><p>「不要说了，Anna。」</p><p>“如果你想，我的意思是，新娘也非常好，你知道什么......”</p><p>「你会吓到她的。」</p><p>“我不知道为什么我很散漫，我们不可能结婚或任何......是不公平的。我的意思是，我能明白为什么像直系的兄弟姐妹不能结婚，但你知道——就好像我们做错了什么......”</p><p>「不要说了，Anna。」</p><p>“我的意思是，我们不能在一起生孩子。”</p><p>「Shh...」</p><p>“我的意思是如果我们有孩子，我想让他们......”</p><p>「闭上你的嘴吧！」</p><p>“因为我爱你们，当然我希望我们的孩子们热情高涨、活泼阳光，但我不希望那激情毁了他们自己。”Elsa疑惑抬起复杂的目光，这个细微的动作没有逃出Anna的眼神，“我不说了，我会闭嘴......”</p><p>「做得好，你......你这个笨蛋！拍手，拍手鼓掌，鼓TMD掌。」</p><p>“Anna...”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“冷静......”</p><p>“对，是的......我......应该冷静。”</p><p>Elsa坐在那里看着Anna使劲地玩弄着她的头发，“Anna？”</p><p>“Uh——什么事？”</p><p>“会被激情反噬，我哪有那么脆弱？”</p><p>现在已经平静下来的Anna，交叉着双臂，“Elsa，你实际上是一个白化病患者。我的意思是，Come on，看看你的头发。”</p><p>“我的头发怎么了？”</p><p>“在咱们的家中没有那种颜色，这很奇怪。”</p><p>Elsa拿起她的辫子，盯着它，“我想这使得我独一无二。”</p><p>“我已经跟爸爸说了成千上万次了，我也会继续叫他奶爸。”</p><p>“Oh，非常有趣！现在你要我给你读书，还是不要？”</p><p>Anna给Elsa一个充满爱的微笑，“当然要，求你了......”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Phonecall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在过去的几周里，姐妹俩都很忙。Anna在上课期间排练狮子王，而在她休假的日子，她帮助Rapunzel和艺术生们布景，设置道具。虽然她在周六有足够的时间去参观时尚的学生们怎么穿着这些时装，以及练习射箭。如果不是熬夜熬得精疲力竭，她早就看完了第二遍剧本。</p><p>另一方面Elsa则专心致志，为想要一个新的画廊空间建筑的公司制定一个项目，以及为他们提出计划和建议。她是如此的专注，以致于她没有意识到Gerda已经给她打了五次电话，直到Belle溜进她的房间，挂掉她的手机，“看在老天的份上，Elsa，赶紧接你的电话，否则我会把它丢出窗外。”</p><p>“Oh，对不起，我不知道。”</p><p>一次，Belle离开她的卧室，拿起了电话，“喂？”</p><p>“Elsa，在过去的一个小时，我一直设法打电话给你。”</p><p>“Gerda？对不起，我一直忙着我的工作。”</p><p>“我希望这是你一直在做的事情。”</p><p>Elsa坐回椅子上，“请你再说一遍？”</p><p>“没有什么。Anna在哪里？我已经打电话给她，但是她没有接。所以我想，Hmm，她很有可能跟她亲爱的姐姐在一起。”</p><p>“Uh......”听到她监护人这样的语气让Elsa感到有些不自在，但她仍然看着时钟，五点十分。“她在排练。一小时后她会来吃晚饭，你想让我——”</p><p>“不，没事的。我会再打过来的。”</p><p>当Gerda放下电话，“真是奇怪......”</p><p>Elsa又投入她的工作中，Gerda这样说话，她不禁觉得有些不安。她以这种方式说话，跟过去自己有难言之隐一样，她知道。最近她俩都意识到她们喜欢女人。Gerda花费了数月的时间告诉Anna，虽然希望渺小，但她迟早会出柜。可最终Elsa却出柜了，让她吃惊不小。一年之后Anna也出柜了，反而Gerda却完全掐断了这个念想。</p><p>金发女孩叹了口气，推了推她鼻子上的眼镜，提醒自己不要去想Gerda的事，她需要把自己的工作做完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Anonymous Tip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早上好！”</p><p>“Oh——Uh，你好，我是Gerda。”</p><p>当她用另一只耳朵接通了Elsa的电话时，Belle笑了，“Ah，您好，Gerda。我从Elsa听到很多关于你的事情。我叫Belle，是Elsa的室友。”</p><p>“你好，Belle。我很好奇，Elsa在哪里？”</p><p>Belle坐在沙发上，一只手接听着她朋友的电话，另一只手发短信，“我相信她已经去了Anna那里。”</p><p>Gerda用挪威语小声地咒骂着，没有意识到Belle已经基本掌握了挪威语，这还要感谢Kristoff，“好吧，我会打电话给Anna的。”</p><p>“Oh，好的，我相信她们都忙着......他们说Anna需要再复习一下台词。”</p><p>Gerda抱怨道，“是的，我确信她们一定很忙。谢谢你，Belle。再见。”</p><p>“再见......”Belle把Elsa的电话放在咖啡桌上，用法语小声嘀咕道，“Elsa，下一次，在你的卧室里把手机充上电，我不想接你的电话。多么粗鲁的女人。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna坐在她的桌子上试图读懂剧本，当Elsa突然袭击她，在她的脖子上亲吻，轻咬。“El—Elsa，我想我还在这里工作。”</p><p>“我想和你做爱。所以把它放下来，放弃吧。”</p><p>年轻女孩咬着嘴唇，想了一会儿才把她的剧本放在地板上，继续深吻着她的姐姐。还没到两分钟，Elsa的手指已经牢牢地进入了Anna，这时Anna的手机响了起来。“Ah，Elsa，关掉它，求你了......”</p><p>Elsa的另一只手拿起Anna的电话，盯着屏幕上的名字，“Oh，这是Gerda打的，你最好接听它。”</p><p>Anna呻吟着说，“但我们还在做爱。”</p><p>抽出她的手指，Elsa慌张地过去接听电话，气急败坏对Anna说道，“只是回应她一下，她昨天似乎气坏了。”</p><p>“她总是这样吗？Gerda，Hi，我正用扩音器与你通话，什么事情？我正忙着呢。”</p><p>“我跟你打赌，让我猜猜，Elsa也在这里吧。”</p><p>“Yeah，我在这里，你好。”</p><p>在Gerda发牢骚之前，Anna娇声嫩语地问道，“你有什么事吗？”</p><p>“我想让你们俩去一趟Skype，我有急事，我需要和你们谈一下。”</p><p>姐妹俩互相看着彼此，有点困惑。“是的......没问题。为什么我们不能在电话上谈呢？”</p><p>“这件事，我需要和你们面对面地谈。”</p><p>“Umm......好吧。”Anna看着正在指着她们起皱的衣服的Elsa，“Uh，我们会在十分钟内出发，好吗？我的笔记本电脑，你知道，需要时间去关机。”</p><p>“Hmm，好的，我会等着你们。”她很快就挂了电话。</p><p>Anna看着Elsa，牙齿陷入了她的唇，“我不喜欢刚才的口吻。”</p><p>“我也不喜欢。”</p><p>“听起来好像是崩溃的蕾丝边。”</p><p>“Hmm...”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Gerda看着这两姐妹，注意到坐得如此近的她们。“所以，你们最近怎么样？”</p><p>Anna笑了笑，用手拢了拢她耳朵后面的头发，“我们很好，但是最近比较忙。你呢？”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“什么，什么？”</p><p>Gerda指着，“你手指上的，是一枚戒指吗？”</p><p>“这个？Oh——是的......”Anna开始紧张起来，“Elsa给我买的。”</p><p>Elsa拍了拍她的手臂(以示安慰)，此时她的妹妹是如此的尴尬和紧张，“我买下它是因为Anna扮演了Nana这个角色，我送给她来表示祝贺的礼物？”</p><p>Gerda坐起来，翘着二郎腿，“那是一个陈述句还是疑问句？因为它确实听起来像一个疑问句。如果它是一个疑问句，我想知道你为什么会这样说。当然你知道你为什么买这么贵重的礼物，是因为你为你妹妹寻找哪种类型的订婚戒指。”</p><p>“你这是什么语气？”</p><p>Gerda讥讽着，“Oh，Elsa，这都来源自你。我记得你是一个有着怪腔调、冷漠的女王。”</p><p>Anna对她姐姐窃窃私语，“她确实有一点。”</p><p>“我知道...所以Gerda，这是因为这件事才如此迫切需要我们赶到Skype吗？”</p><p>她们的监护人低头一看，在她手上有一张纸条，“我前不久与你们的姑姑和姑父谈过。顺便谢谢你们给我他们的电话。”</p><p>Anna在心里咒骂着，至少她没有完全丢失所有的礼仪。</p><p>“他们说了一些事......我感觉有些不安，但我不完全感到奇怪，至少在事后。”</p><p>Elsa做了一个深呼吸，她知道即将会发生什么，但她希望她的直觉是错的，“那是什么？”</p><p>“他们提到，Rapunzel在你的露营车发现一个性玩具。”当她的眼睛投射过来，而Anna看向别处，“起初我并没有想太多，一想到你们任何一个人在车上有这样一种玩具我是有些不安，但我不得不提醒自己，你们是成年人。”她瞟了一眼Anna，“你们之间确实有些怪异。”</p><p>「该死的。」</p><p>姐妹俩(顿时)感到惊慌失措，她们担心的终于来临了，“直到我收到一封信，我想你们可以称之为一封匿名信，我开始有些担心。”</p><p>Gerda朝着视频摄像头举起那封信来，好让Anna和Elsa看个清楚。她们瘪了气，在信中写的是两姐妹整个相爱的过程，从第一次聚会，在fayre拥吻，以及吻后几个小时的做爱。</p><p>从这封信琐碎的片段，Gerda流露出失望的神情。当她注意到Anna想要争辩的时候，她抬起手来，“不要考虑怎么辩驳，年轻的女士。我还没有说完，你知道吗？没看到发来的照片之前，我本想努力忘掉那封信，把它当做一个无聊的玩笑而已。”</p><p>两个女孩异口同声问道，“什么图片？”</p><p>Gerda抬起摄像头，这是一张有Elsa裸体的照片，Elsa正在扶着窗户，而Anna在后面带着假阳具与Elsa做爱。</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“是的，Elsa，shit。现在我要你告诉我，这个图片是PS过的，有人要毁了你的生活。”看着姐妹的神情Gerda已经确认了这件事，“如果真是这样......”</p><p>“Gerda，等等！”</p><p>“怎么了？Elsa。”</p><p>“请听我解释。”</p><p>“解释什么？”她的手猛敲着桌子，以致于相机嘎嘎作响，“你还有什么可以解释的，Elsa？我所看到的图片，我所读过的这封信，我已经看到，所谓祝贺的礼物，你们已经回不去了，除非......”</p><p>“除非什么？”</p><p>“除非你们别再胡闹了，从大学退学，回家，以便我能看着你们。”</p><p>Elsa站起来，几乎把她的笔记本丢在地板上，“胡闹？”</p><p>“是的，Elsa，胡闹。我甚至考虑让你们接受治疗。”</p><p>“你觉得我们有问题。”</p><p>Gerda的眼神冷酷而又坚定，她真的很气愤，“Elsa，你知道的，与你妹妹做爱是不道德的。”</p><p>“什么叫做不道德？”Elsa问，她的声音升了一个八度。</p><p>Gerda在空中举手(示意)道，“爱？我们谈论的是爱吗？”她停顿了一下，整理一下情绪，“你知道，我不想介入这件事，我已经给了你选择，你要么接受，要么放弃。但我现在告诉你，你如果选择错了，你将不能回家且永远不会受到欢迎。”</p><p>Elsa看了一眼坐在那里一声不吭、完全不知所措的Anna，Elsa知道，如果她选择放弃，就意味着她将放弃Anna，放弃她们的关系，以及她对Anna所有的承诺。“Fuck you！”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>坚定的、冰蓝色的眼睛凝视着Gerda，攥起了她的拳头，“你听见了，Gerda，Fuck you！我们不回家。我们(也)不需要接受治疗。我不需要你，Anna也不需要你，最重要的是我们拥有彼此，你TMD可以走了。”</p><p>Anna简直不敢相信她所听到的，她就坐在那里，准备接受Elsa放弃她就像她姐姐经常做的那样，但Elsa没有。她为了Anna站出来，对她们来说，这么久以来，她第一次像个姐姐一般。而在Anna的记忆中。她一直只是个长不大的孩子。</p><p>“如果这是你的选择，那很好。我将你的东西打包，并送给你。我希望你知道你在做什么...为了TMDAnna。”(而后)这几个字便是结尾。</p><p>Anna看着她颤抖的手，“Elsa......”</p><p>“什么？”她痛苦道，面对这般情景不安的情绪溢于言表。</p><p>Anna站起来，给了她的姐姐一个紧紧的拥抱，面带笑容道，“谢谢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. She Doesn't Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因为Gerda的事，Elsa无法入睡已经有一个月了，如此多的顾虑和感情一直困扰着她的心，她只是无法解决。而在半夜她与Briar坐在图书馆一个小角落里，只是一边放松、静静地聊着天，一边喝着大量的咖啡。Briar坐在座位上，试图让自己感觉舒服，但她还是失败了。</p><p>她叹了一口气，看着她迷茫的朋友，“所以Anna怎么样？”</p><p>Elsa不以为然，她的视线在书架间穿梭，一本一本细细地浏览着那些早已褪色老化了的书脊。“我不知道，说实话，她似乎很好，不过是表面上......我知道，事已至此。但她可能只是专注于戏剧。毕竟距离开幕式还有三个星期。”</p><p>“Uh，其实是在下个星期。”</p><p>“什么？”Elsa的脸开始沉了下来，“你是认真的吗，下个星期？”</p><p>那个白皙的女人，伸出了友谊之手，并给她一个安心的笑容，“Hey，冷静下来，我相信一切都会好的，你只是心烦意乱而已。”</p><p>“Mm...”</p><p>拍了拍Elsa的大腿，Briar从座位上跳了起来，而此刻她的脊柱却啪啪作响，“现在，你不能花整个晚上在图书馆，真是令人沮丧。回家睡一觉吧。”</p><p>Elsa将无数赞成之语咽了回去，她站起身来，朝她的朋友伸开了双臂，“回头见。”</p><p>“当然，Oh，Elsa？”</p><p>Elsa转向她的金发朋友，“怎么了？”</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，面带微笑，“Oh，Yeah，我很好。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna知道，她知道Elsa并不好。她深知，作为姐姐的Elsa有某种责任感，她前几天对待Gerda的方式，以致于她被赶出家门。Elsa从来没有说过，但她知道事实已成这样，她的眼睛告诉Anna她需要知道一切。</p><p>「该死的，她究竟是谁？」</p><p>这件事也使Elsa越来越健忘，她的心思全在其他地方。每周两次，Elsa通常会到Anna那里吃晚餐，玩一些复古的视频游戏，更多的是无休止的做爱。但Anna坐在那里，在她的公寓里，盯着在桌子的冷锅炖肉，她已经等了三个小时。三小时，她希望Elsa能打电话，发个短信甚至更好的方式，为了走出那扇门，她想出一些蹩脚的借口，当Elsa写着项目建议书的时候，Anna在桌子上睡着了......还有什么会比这更好。</p><p>Anna再一次感到孤独......</p><p>「你知道的，该死的！」</p><p>设定的时间到了，表响了起来，当长着雀斑的女孩用拳头恼火地敲击着桌子，强迫自己起来。她匆忙蹬上那双又旧又破，还散发着微微刺鼻味道的帆布鞋，然后再披上一件超大号的外套出了门。</p><p>「你最好给我一个理由，Elsa。」</p><p>Anna站在Elsa卧室的门口，金发碧眼的女孩没有发现她。她四处张望着，打量着小出租屋每一个地方，Elsa总是出去工作，她总是把衣服洗干净，堆在床上。看起来她姐姐好像刚刚走了。</p><p>起初，Anna想离开，因为在清晨她和她姐姐发生了口角，但是她不能，她需要现在跟Elsa谈谈，谁知道她接下来还能得到机会？</p><p>「我不能再这样生活下去了。」</p><p>Anna静静地坐到床边，感觉这一瞬间便是永恒，盯着自己的脚，等待Elsa。她终于来了。</p><p>“Anna......你来这里做什么？”</p><p>她的眼睛盯着自己的脚，Anna轻轻责备了她，“你错过了晚餐。”</p><p>Elsa看起来很困惑，“什么？”</p><p>Anna站起来，向前走了一步靠近她姐姐，抬高了声音，“你错过了晚餐。你今晚要来我家和我一起吃晚餐，你还记得吗？”</p><p>“今晚吗？”</p><p>“是的......你已经错过了三次。而你却不在，所以我想来到你到这里来吃晚饭。我刚刚和Belle吃了晚餐。”她咬着嘴唇，“你去哪儿了？”</p><p>“Uh，我不知道，这几天我很忙，我猜...这些天我有些迷迷糊糊的。”</p><p>“你有没有去上课？”</p><p>Elsa低头看着地板，“我去上课了。”</p><p>“你撒谎！”Anna使劲拍了拍她的屁股，“Jesus，Elsa，你TMD到底怎么回事？”</p><p>“我不知道......”她开始摩挲着手臂，“我一直在挣扎，自从——你知道，跟Gerda闹翻了。现在我的处境很艰难。”</p><p>“你认为这不关我的事吗？”</p><p>“没有——你看上去很好。不好的事情不会影响到你，你是如此......”Elsa举手示意，“你知道你可以处理任何事情。”</p><p>“也许是你太以自我为中心，沉迷于自己的痛苦之中，你不知道我也一直在挣扎。我已经受伤了。”</p><p>Elsa没有想到，她从来没有考虑到Anna可能已经受到伤害。她脸上难以置信的表情让Anna很明显地发现了，她嘲弄地笑了起来。</p><p>“我不能再继续下去了。”Anna抽泣着，“你是我的姐姐，你是为了保护我。而是你——你离开我时，事情变得越发的糟糕，而你忘记了我的存在。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，Anna，但我一直在寻找解决的办法而为之努力。”</p><p>“你想过我吗？我不得不看着我在这世上最爱的两个人吵得你死我活，反复发誓赌咒地说永生不再相见。”顺着她的脸颊，她的泪水像瀑布一样溢了出来，“然后我不得不看你又开始不理我了。”</p><p>Anna轻蔑地说道，“一开始我以为你可能需要一点时间，但这几周，在过去的几周里，你没有跟我说话，我不得不看你在缄默中日渐消瘦。你不吃饭，你不睡觉......你只是坐在那里。”</p><p>“但是你也没跟我说话啊。”</p><p>Anna愤然前行，她不知道她应该生气或是沮丧，“是的，Elsa......至少我一直在努力，是你已经陷入了自己的......”她生气了，“去TMD忧虑中，即使我在这里，跟你说话。你根本不知道怎么办！我只是迎来茫然的凝视。”</p><p>Anna握起拳头，身体不断颤抖，“我恨......我不能...我不能再这样生活下去了。”</p><p>“什么？你想让我做什么？”</p><p>“我TMD想让你始终如一！”Anna一拳头砸在墙上，这让她发出嘶嘶的痛苦声，“我不想听见你在外人面前说我们是一起的，你永远不会离开我。随后，下一分钟你又会推开我。”</p><p>“Anna...”</p><p>“不，Elsa，不要狡辩，你简直就像个TMD溜溜球一样！此刻我不能让你成为保护我的人，哪曾想今后你却竟成了伤我最深的那个人。”</p><p>Elsa现在开始感觉到糟糕至极，“伤害......”她呜咽道，“(我)伤害你最深吗？”</p><p>“是的，Elsa，比起任何人或是任何事都没有你伤我最深。这种伤害比妈妈爸爸去世后还深，比起你撒谎说你对我的感觉还深。”她撩起上衣，在她的腹部以及胸部有一些泛黄的伤疤，“比Ariel揍我时还深！”</p><p>此时，Elsa以为她要呕吐，她的手颤颤巍巍地伸出去，想亲手抚摸一下那些把妹妹洁白无瑕的身体伤害得伤痕累累的淤青。但她听到Anna大喊道，她停住了，“退后......”</p><p>“这是——这是什么时候的事？”</p><p>“上周。”</p><p>“你为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>Anna把身上的衬衣扯下来，听见衣缝处传来清晰的撕裂声，但她根本就不管三七二十一，“我做了。而你只是一直茫然地看着我，而后你又回到你的工作之中。”</p><p>“Anna，我...”</p><p>“抱歉？我知道，那是我们对于所有的家庭都有好处，但你从来没有明白‘抱歉’的真正意义。”她在空中挥舞着手臂，“我很抱歉，Anna，但我不能像我们承诺的一样带你看电影，因为Elsa在滑雪俱乐部；我很抱歉，Anna，但我今晚不能帮你做作业，因为我们要参加商务晚宴。”Anna把手靠在墙上抨击着Elsa，并继续抬高她的声音，“我很抱歉，Anna，但是你的父母都死了，我们找不到TMD尸体！”</p><p>这时候，当Elsa意识到Anna说得没错，她整个生命已经只是一个伴随着“道歉”这个毫无意义的字符串时。她一直在工作，“Elsa，你让一切都乏味无比。我就是这个意思。”</p><p>Anna从Elsa身旁走过，朝向她卧室的门口，她们的肩膀相互碰撞着，“真的吗？”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“够了，Elsa......你停下吧，求你了。我——我不能再这样做了。”</p><p>Elsa把手放在Anna的肩膀上，而Anna只是耸了耸肩，“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Anna看着Elsa的眼睛，她从来都没有的悲伤，“我不能这样做，你和我。这样下去太累了，太痛苦了。”</p><p>“Anna...”</p><p>“只是...求你了，远离我。”</p><p>Anna把Elsa送给她的戒指扔到地板上，头也不回地离开了。</p><p>“等等，不！”Elsa想追上Anna，告诉她一切都会好的。她可以解决这一切，但她的腿像注了铅似的一动不动。当她看到她妹妹逃离时，她就站在楼梯顶上，呜咽着，感到刺伤心脏一样痛楚。“Anna...”</p><p>Elsa的悲伤此时变成了愤怒而又转为暴力。她返回卧室中，一时气急，掀起床铺，把它扔在墙上，声嘶力竭地呼喊。她把书，CD，以及触手所及的一切扔掉。Elsa如此的愤怒，以致于没有听到她的室友一遍又一遍呼喊着她的名字，试图让她冷静下来。当一双手抓住她的手腕，阻止她最后把笔记本扔掉。“Elsa，拜托，把它放下。”</p><p>她的胸部开始起伏着，头脑变得混沌不清，当她拥入了她的朋友的怀抱之中，并把笔记本放下。“Anna......我—我—我—”</p><p>“Shh，一切都会好的。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>而Anna也好不了哪去，当她走在林肯漆黑的街道上，此时下起了毛毛雨。她头痛欲裂，由于痛哭，这才引起明显的头痛，可她的眼泪还是不停地往下掉。</p><p>「她并没有为我而战。」 </p><p>她回头看了看，并没有发现Elsa的身影，也没有发现任何人的身影。</p><p>「她并没有追我...」</p><p>Anna感到自己被出卖了，她怎么能对她姐姐说出那些愚蠢之极且肮脏的话呢，但她内心深处多么希望Elsa对她的爱能再深一些，胜过她奋不顾身为她姐姐赴汤蹈火的愚蠢迷恋。当Ariel折磨她时，她想看到为她辩护时的姐姐，一个愿意为她买最喜欢的电影院门票的女孩，当一切看起来无望时，一个对着全世界说着‘Fuck you”的爱人。</p><p>Anna再也走不下去了，背靠着墙缓缓滑了下去，冰凉的墙砖透过衣裳依然摩擦着她的肌肤，不由得让她微喘出声。那样的Elsa根本不存在...</p><p>Anna蜷缩着，哭着，她是如此的孤独，如此的孤独与寒冷。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Jesus Christ，Anna？”</p><p>现在是湿到骨头里铜发女孩，抬头看到Kristoff和他的一些朋友站在那里，显然他们要去俱乐部。他弯下腰拉她起身，“Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>她所做的一切都是拥进他的怀里，像个小孩子似的，“Elsa——”</p><p>Kristoff叹了口气，他想教训一下Elsa，质问她为什么Anna会变成这个样子，但Anna需要他。相反，他将她抱起，就像父亲呵护自己的孩子一样。Kristoff转向他的朋友，而他的眼睛仍然注视着在他怀里脆弱的女孩，“伙计们，你们继续，我要带她回家。”</p><p>Hercules把手放在金发男人的后背安慰道，“你需要帮助吗？”</p><p>“不，没事的。”</p><p>橙色头发的男孩点了点头，“好吧。我会给Meg打电话，告诉她来接你。”</p><p>“太棒了。”</p><p>Hercules在因为疲惫而渐渐睡着的Anna额头轻轻一吻，“你会安然无恙的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天清晨，Anna在噩梦中醒来，当梦魇终于消失时，她觉得自己头昏脑涨，眼睛被(深深)刺痛，让她想起这不是梦。强迫自己下床，Anna走到浴室，她的腿因为身体沉重而变得行动缓慢。在镜子前呻吟了两声。</p><p>「我看起来很糟糕。」</p><p>她的头发是波浪形的，看起来杂乱无比，最有可能是昨晚上淋雨的缘故，双眼因她姐姐而哭得红肿。即使当她得知她父母因飞机失事或是当她失去了她最喜欢的Furby玩具，Anna也没有像现在如此颓废。</p><p>Anna站在那里，一阵痛苦涌向她的心头，「我希望Elsa的感觉和我一样。」但此时，她后悔了，用头撞击着水池，而这时传来了她室友的声音。</p><p>“Anna？”Meg轻轻地打开了她卧室的门，“你没事吧？”</p><p>年轻的女孩从浴室走了出来，穿着一件印有“绿日”超大号的衬衫，她经常穿着它睡觉。她耸耸肩，她的手拽着衬衫的两侧，“我想，我像平常一样好。”</p><p>“你想吃早餐吗？我们这里有培根。”</p><p>Anna畏缩了，捂着她的肚子，记起上次Meg(为她煮饭)她病了一个星期，“不，谢谢......我可以自己做早餐。”</p><p>“你认为我做早餐吗？”Meg走过去，毫无预警地搂着Anna的腰，引导她走出卧室，“亲爱的，我认为我爱你还没爱到为你煮一份饭的份上。”</p><p>“Oh，感谢上帝。”</p><p>“不要说得那么轻松。”Meg(不禁)弃之以鼻。</p><p>“如果不是你做早餐，那会是谁呢？”</p><p>Meg朝着站在厨房的Kristoff点着头，胸前围着看上去很迷人的围裙，他正在做着早餐，“你的穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士。”</p><p>Anna拖着步子走向餐桌，坐了下来，眼睛盯着褪色的啤酒，蓝色的地板。闭着眼的那一刻，Anna深深地吸了一口气，那是咸熏肉的味道，它是如此的美味，“Kristoff？我以为你会回家。”</p><p>金发男子走过来，把盘子里的早餐放到他朋友们的面前，“我得确认你没事，所以我留下来过夜。”他望着Meg，“谢谢你让我崩溃了。”</p><p>耸了耸肩，黑发女郎坐了下来，把脚放在桌子上，以便Anna分开它们，“Hey，这没有问题的，我觉得我应该时不时地装乖。”</p><p>这两个朋友目不转睛地看着，Anna心无旁骛地把眼前的食物通通塞满她的嘴，她吃得很开心。Anna用手擦了擦嘴，恼怒地说道，“Jesus，伙计们，这不是动物园。”</p><p>Kristoff咯咯地笑着，抿了一口果汁，“这很好，你并没有失去你的幽默感。”</p><p>Anna凝视着她的左手，注意到她已经丢弃了她的戒指，“God，我真是个笨蛋......”</p><p>Meg微微一笑，“Anna，这点我们会同意，但是我们不知道，你究竟发生了什么事。”</p><p>古铜色头发的女孩叹了口气，讲述了Kristoff发现她躺在地上之前的那段故事。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“她说得对，在整个事件，你已经被你的监护人搞得心烦意乱。”</p><p>Elsa双腿蜷缩到胸口，目光飞快地掠过面带忧容的Belle以及Briar，“我不知道该怎么办...我应该去道歉？”</p><p>Briar给了她朋友一个会心的微笑，“现在不行，你要给她一些时间冷静下来。”她来到Elsa的身边，“无论如何，你需要吃东西。”</p><p>Belle跳起来，“我再同意不过了，我认为培根煎蛋饼，奶酪和少许的洋葱是最适宜的。”</p><p>Elsa无力地笑着，揉着酸痛、松弛下垂的双眸，“听起来不错。”</p><p>(听到Elsa这样说道)Briar一怒之下，踹了她的脚一下，“你去淋浴，穿上衣服，然后我们吃晚饭，接着去上课。”</p><p>“Aw，Fuck，上课？我没有那个心情。”</p><p>“我知道，这就是为什么你需要去上课......努力让你的头脑忙碌起来，所以你不要沉溺于一种自我厌恶的姿态。现在，快，动起来！”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，我起来了。”Elsa哼了一声，站了起来。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Kristoff咬下一块培根才决定开始说话，“Right，所以基本上你和她分手了。”</p><p>“我想是的...”「是吗？具体来说、至少我并没有提出要分手。Shit，我不记得了，God，我希望Elsa没事。」 </p><p>“你现在可以说是单身吗？”当Meg用力拍打着Kristoff的后脑勺，他正才挑起眉毛，喊着疼。</p><p>“Kristoff，你是认真的吗？”Meg抬头看着Anna不知嘟哝着什么，从桌上站起来，“Anna，你要去哪里？”</p><p>“我还要排练！”</p><p>“但你早餐几乎没有吃东西。”</p><p>Anna从走廊走了下来，朝着卧室走去，眼睛盯着地板，“我很好。”</p><p>当Meg闭上门，又痛揍了Kristoff一遍，“你是怎么搞的？她已经心碎成这样了，你又再一次伤害她！”</p><p>“对不起，你说什么？”</p><p>Meg向后靠在椅子上，交叉着双臂，“当你们做出这样愚蠢的事，我希望自己是一个蕾丝边。”她停顿了一下，思考着，“不，我要回去，我不能这样做。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>姐妹俩站在自己的淋浴间，背靠着墙，陷入了沉思。她们不知道从何说起，还是忽略彼此？假装什么也没有发生，回到平常一样吗？无论是Elsa还是Anna，她们谁都没有陷入这种窘境，所以她们不知道下一步该做什么，但她们一致认为会给对方留出一些空间，但是多长时间？一天吗？一个星期？一年？Anna把头一仰，她的眼睛被热水所灼热。「我希望不是一年。」</p><p>无论哪种方式，即使是一天，这姐妹两人分别在这两栋毗邻的建筑住着，这也意味着她们上课不得不经过相同的路线，为了避免尴尬，所以Anna决定提前二十分钟离开，不幸的是，Elsa也是。</p><p>「Shit，我该怎么做？」</p><p>Anna站在那里，离着Elsa三米远，而Elsa看上去很疲倦、沮丧，哭红了眼睛。Anna犹豫了一会儿，想和Elsa谈谈，而她开始转头离开了只是因为她要去上课，却被Ariel阻止了。</p><p>“Hey，Anna。”她看着正在朝建筑楼走着的Elsa，眼睛盯着这对情侣，“Oh，怎么不跟你的女朋友说几句话？”</p><p>Anna咬着嘴唇，“我不知道你说的是什么。”</p><p>“我知道，你们小两口吵架了吗？”Ariel哼着小调说道。</p><p>Anna的脸变得阴沉沉的，平静地说道，“你想要干什么，Ariel？”</p><p>Ariel把胳膊搭在Anna的肩上，不一会又被推了回去，“我只想看看我的好朋友在干什么。我听我的......”她回头瞥了一眼Elsa，“男友Eric，你昨晚坐在街头，像一个无家可归的人。发生什么事了？”</p><p>“谢谢你的关心，但一切都很好。现在，请你原谅我......”她试图走了过去，却被Ariel困住了，“Ariel，我要去上课！”</p><p>红头发的女孩的手在Anna宽松的黄色衬衫的前面轻轻滑过。“瘀伤怎么样？还疼吗？”</p><p>“Ariel，我现在没有心情。请让我...”Ariel把手指伸进Anna的肚子前，引起她一阵颤抖。“停下来......”</p><p>Ariel移过来，靠着Anna耳朵低语道，“让...”</p><p>Anna的眼睛冲向一脸担心的Elsa，她只是告诉Elsa止步，所以她只是摇了摇头。Anna想自己解决这个麻烦，她想证明自己不需要任何人来保护她。「Come on，你可以的。」</p><p>“我...”</p><p>Anna得意地笑了，“好的。”</p><p>Anna抓住Ariel的手腕，一脚把Ariel踹倒在地，以便让Ariel的手离开她的肚子，Anna一把抓起Ariel一束头发，将她拉近，“Ariel，我受够了你的态度，以及你同性恋的行为。我不想伤害你，但是这意味你离开我以及我姐姐远远的。所以说句‘抱歉’，我就让你走。”</p><p>“Fuck you，你真是病了，可怜的碧池。”</p><p>“那好。”Anna现在受够了这个女孩的态度，一拳打在她的脸上，鲜血一下子就从她的鼻子和嘴巴流出来。</p><p>“God，你这个碧池！”Ariel把嘴里的血吐在地上，“我很高兴为你照下这些照片。”</p><p>“照片吗？”「你一定在跟我开玩笑。」</p><p>Ariel拿起她的电话，挥舞着它，“来自伦敦的照片。我敢肯定你的监护人一定会感激我，以及那封信。”</p><p>「当然，就是她。当Elsa跟我说她看见一个红发女人，那时我就应该知道那个人就是Ariel。」</p><p>现在愤怒的Anna抓住她的电话，把它摔在地板上，砸成碎片。她抓住了Ariel的脑袋，一下子把她拉了过来，“现在你最好不要说谎......我想知道，你在其他地方还有照片吗？”</p><p>Ariel摇摇头。Anna举起拳头，“你确定？”</p><p>“确定。”</p><p>“Anna，Ariel，究竟发生了什么事？”Anna回头看到她的导师Esmeralda正站在她们的面前，双手放在臀部上。</p><p>Anna松了手，Ariel站了起来，用她雪白的袖子试图擦拭着脸上的鲜血，“没什么，只是误会一场。”</p><p>“Ariel，我受够了你与其它同学之间的诸多矛盾，况且你到处瞎逛，该你做的又不去做。”</p><p>“什么？你不能这样做！她打了我！”</p><p>“我知道，但我也相信在这之前Anna被你打得很惨，上周她带着一双熊猫眼。”Esmeralda看着这两个女孩，如果在发生此类事件，在接下来的两年里，我会使你这门课程的下降速度比任何人都快，到时候，你可以说是“失败的演员”，听清楚我说的话了吗？”</p><p>两个女孩小声回应着，“好的，现在，失陪一下，十分钟后就开始上课了，我希望你们不要迟到。”那高大，黑发女人离开后，Ariel在后面懒洋洋地跟着。</p><p>对Anna来说太好了，以后再也不用和Ariel又打又骂。两周之后，这个坏脾气的红发女孩与其他同性恋学生纠缠起来导致她立即被开除。有些人就是不知道如何管住自己的嘴巴。</p><p>在此期间，Anna回头看着建筑楼，而她的姐姐正走向她，把书包跨在肩上，把手伸到粗糙的牛仔短裤口袋里。「Shit，她看起来很生气。」</p><p>Elsa靠近她的妹妹，抓住她的手腕，Anna第一反应就是打她姐姐的脸，但是又压下这个想法。”Anna，你TMD做了什么？”</p><p>“你指的是什么？昨晚发生了的事，或是Ariel？”</p><p>“我想谈谈昨晚发生的事，但我不认为这是正确的时间和地点。所以我很关心你刚才你对Ariel做了什么。”</p><p>“我教训了她一顿。”</p><p>“她就应该在脸上被打一拳？”</p><p>Anna推开Elsa的手，“相信我，Elsa，我刚刚做的远远比不上她对我做过的事，但如果你稍稍注意到我，你就会明白的。”</p><p>“Anna，我知道我已经心烦意乱......但这并不是借口，我应该注意到，但是，这......伤害别人，这不是解决事情的方法。这是攻击。”</p><p>“被强吻，顺便也被攻击到...然后威胁她。”</p><p>“我怕是撑不过这一关了。”</p><p>两条长着雀斑的手臂抛向空中，“她不知道。对于所有你知道的，她会去报警，并让你成为一只色狼，强吻着女孩，威胁她们，甚至更糟糕，然后用圈套骗得自己的妹妹与之发生不健康的关系。”</p><p>“圈套？我从来没有骗过你。”</p><p>Anna想要大喊，而她压低了声音，“我知道，Elsa！我要说的是，可能会遇到这样。我们都很幸运，我们没有完全搞砸了我们所做的事。”</p><p>谈话就这样停了下来，姐妹俩注视着彼此，不确定是否要大喊，道歉或是亲吻，所以她们并没有做些什么。相反，Anna退后一步，她的眼睛飞快瞥了一眼戏剧楼，“我得走了。如果我们迟到了，Esmeralda会很生气的。”</p><p>“Oh，当然，我最好也回去上课，我还要听一个关于生态建筑很长的演讲。”</p><p>Anna轻轻地笑了，“听起来很有趣。”</p><p>“Yeah，也并非那么有趣。我最终听完了演讲，当Briar睡着时，我在她手臂上涂鸦。”</p><p>“Cool...”</p><p>「我们的关系难道坏到如此地步：要么彼此不说话要么吵闹。」</p><p>“是的......”Elsa斜靠着，在Anna脸颊上匆匆留下一个吻，“我——我们一会见？”</p><p>“Um，yeah，我想可以...”</p><p>当Elsa转身离开时，Anna歪着脖子，「是那枚戒指吗？」没错，就是它！此刻戴在Elsa的左手上的戒指就是她作为礼物送给Anna的那枚，“Elsa，等一下！”</p><p>Elsa停了下来，看着Anna跑到自己跟前，抓起她的手，取下那枚戒指。“Anna......你要干什么？”</p><p>Anna戴上了那枚戒指，点了点头，“它是我的幸运符......或者说是演出顺利的幸运符，如果有这样的事情的话...”她后退了几步，“Uh——Uh，我们一会儿见。”</p><p>当她看见蹦蹦跳跳地进入戏剧楼，两只铜辫子跟着跳动，年长的女孩的脸上出现久违的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Opening Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna站在舞台的后面，紧绷着神经。这就是狮子王的开幕之夜，而Anna要站在三百多人的面前扮演Nana，「我想我马上就要放弃了。」</p><p>突然一双手揽住她的腰，这使她惊叫起来，Anna转身看到Rapunzel满脸笑容地站在那里，“Jesus！”</p><p>“Nope，我叫Rapunzel。你没事吧？”</p><p>“我都想要放弃了。”</p><p>“心慌意乱吗？”</p><p>“Oh，是的。”</p><p>Rapunzel搂着她的表妹，把她拉进怀里，并给她一个紧紧的拥抱，“你会好的，我知道你会办得到的。”</p><p>“谢谢...坚持住，你来后台做什么？”</p><p>“我来这里确保布置没有问题及其其他事宜，并且在最后一分钟做一些的调整。”</p><p>Anna点了点头，凝视着帷幕，“Oh，我的好姑姑。”</p><p>“好姑姑吗？老实说，Anna，你少跟Briar混在一起。”</p><p>没有听她表姐的劝阻，Anna退后一步，做了一个深呼吸，“真是座无虚席。就像整间屋子被围得水泄不通。”</p><p>“当然，这可是全明星的阵容。但别担心，一半是学生们，另一半则是评委们。”</p><p>蓝色、冷峻的眼睛与墨绿色的眼睛对视着，“这并不能帮......”</p><p>“对不起...我知道肯定会有帮助的。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Rapunzel迫使Anna回头透过帷幕，指向中间的观众，“看，是Elsa。”</p><p>那确实是Elsa，与Kristoff，Belle，Adam，Meg，Hercules，Merida，Eugene，Briar和甚至还有Jane坐在一起。她的头发披在她的左肩上，像往常一样，穿着简单的蓝格子衬衫，鼻子尖架着眼镜。「她一定是读着计划书。」</p><p>如果Elsa知道她抬头走向舞台，Elsa正在看着她，在那一瞬间，Anna发誓，她们的目光相遇了。“Oh，shit，我认为她不会来。自从Ariel事件以来，我们再也没说过话了。”</p><p>“她告诉我，她不会错过的。”Rapunzel叹了口气，紧握着双手，“这就像《舞出人生》。”</p><p>当Anna看见Elsa，她耸了耸肩，“我从来没有看过。”</p><p>“什么？你当了演员，可你却从来没有看过《舞出人生》？你怎么了？这就像这个时代最伟大的电影之一...你没在听吗？”</p><p>她(Anna)看着她的表姐，“什么？Oh，抱歉，我只是......”</p><p>“你正盯着Elsa，我知道。”</p><p>“她爱你，你知道吗？”</p><p>Anna叹了口气，“我知道...我只希望她没有——你知道的。”</p><p>“是的，我明白，现在，在你摆好阵势之前，导演喊你。”Rapunzel在她的额头轻吻，拍了拍她的屁股，“祝你好运。”</p><p>“谢谢。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“对不起，打扰一下，对不起......”Rapunzel被一个男人挡住了，“对不起...你还好吗？打扰一下。”在她打算高呼之前做了一个深呼吸，“Hey，我说打扰一下！”那个男人抱怨着，他站起来让她过去，“谢谢。”</p><p>坐在自己旁边的金发女孩Elsa，她的身子不安地晃动着，“她怎么样？你告诉她我在这里吗？她很紧张吗？”</p><p>“是的，是的，但是显然，她没有你那么紧张。”</p><p>Elsa开始把计划书翻了个遍，“也许我不应该来这里。”</p><p>Kristoff把手放在Elsa的膝上，“Elsa，一切都会好的。她很棒，然后你就可以和她说话，一切都会没事的。”</p><p>“我不得不说，我没想到你会愿意帮我把妹妹追回来。”</p><p>“Hey，我表现得不错好吗！如果你搞砸了，我已经做好十足的准备让Anna投入我的怀抱。”</p><p>Elsa还在咯咯轻笑时，剧院内的灯光突然暗了下来，一阵轻柔缓慢的音乐充斥四周。</p><p>Rapunzel在座位上晃动着，“Oh，现在开始了！”</p><p>“Shh...”</p><p>Kristoff说的没错，Anna很棒，不，已经不能那么形容了，这是壮观。这是第一次，Elsa终于见到了Anna演绎着她最喜欢的角色。这很适合她，从Anna身上散发着自信和快乐。而作为姐姐的Elsa，没有人比她更骄傲的了。金发女孩觉得自己是多么的自私，她没有在妹妹最看重的表演中陪着Anna，但她决心不会再让这种事发生。</p><p>“Hey，Elsa，你来吗？我们去喝一些名为‘自豪’的饮料。”</p><p>Elsa看着Merida，嘲笑着她的冷笑话，“Anna已经离开了吗？”</p><p>演员们看着金发女孩仍然坐在空荡荡的剧场里面，“没有，还没有。但她很快就会出来，你最好在侧面入口外等着。”</p><p>“好吧，我会等她出来，然后我再去。”</p><p>“那好吧，等我们到酒吧，我会给你发个短信。”</p><p>“听起来不错。”</p><p>在这十分钟里，Elsa来回徘徊着，双手疯狂地玩弄着她的衣袖边。“Elsa，你在干什么？你要对她说什么？说‘Hi’怎么样？”</p><p>Elsa扭过头看到Anna就站在那里，她穿一件白色的T恤、短裤，肩上扛着一个大袋子。“Anna——我—我—我没听出来......我—Hi......”</p><p>“为了庆祝，我们来喝一杯，可以吗？”</p><p>Elsa不好意思地搔了搔脖子的后面，“我答应过Merida，我会来的。但我真的不喜欢喝酒。”</p><p>“我希望你能来。”</p><p>Elsa吃惊地望着Anna，“真的吗？”</p><p>“是啊，这一周我们还没有出去过，这主要是我们彼此争执起来的缘故，所以我认为喝几杯酒可能会有帮助。”</p><p>“会有帮助？真的吗？你见过我喜欢喝酒吗？”</p><p>Anna耸了耸肩，重新调整她的包，“Hey，我是说几杯。我们只是喝几杯，不会醉的。”她停了下来，看着她的姐姐，“我打算回到公寓放下我的包，整理一下......所以......要跟我一起走吗？”</p><p>“Yeah，当然。这不错。”</p><p>女孩们一起走着，彼此都沉默着，但很让人舒适，这让她们都感到放松了许多。当她觉得Elsa拉着她的手时，Anna的心就砰砰的跳，“Uh，今天怎么样？”</p><p>Anna龇着嘴笑着。她很高兴她姐姐又回来了。“当然。你觉得这次演出怎么样？”</p><p>“我喜欢它。纠正一下，我(更)喜欢你。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Anna忍不住快乐地尖叫起来。</p><p>“是真的。我知道你说你为了我去学表演，不过我不得不说，你很擅长这个。我佩服得五体投地。”</p><p>当Elsa被Anna轻轻地撞到身上，而险些被绊倒，“我希望你不是在开玩笑。”</p><p>“不，我不是在开玩笑。我想在几年后你会被入围奥斯卡奖。”</p><p>“只是入围吗？”</p><p>“可能会荣获，可能吧。”</p><p>Anna吻了吻她的牙齿，保持着微笑，“太棒了！”</p><p>在Anna的公寓里，Elsa坐在床沿上，她的眼睛聚集在墙上，害怕游移在没有衣服的Anna身上。</p><p>“Jesus Christ，Elsa，你不必盯着墙，如果你看着我，我也不会咬你的。”</p><p>Elsa把头转向Anna，她现在只穿着内衣，翻找她的衣柜，“真的吗？”</p><p>冰蓝色的眼睛瞥了一眼带着雀斑的肩膀。“除非你要我......”Anna花了几分钟才意识到她所说的，“Oh my God，Elsa，我很抱歉......我习惯了。”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，这时候，她又把眼睛移到地板上，“这很好。”</p><p>一声叹息，引起了Elsa的注意。“你还好吗？”</p><p>“Yeah，我不是很好。”</p><p>努力作为好姐姐的Elsa，她走到Anna的身边，把手放在Anna温暖的，长着雀斑的肩膀上，“怎么了？”</p><p>如果她发生什么事，Anna不忍心看着Elsa活在恐惧里。她担心Elsa会失去控制，开始无休止地亲吻着她。“我很害怕。”</p><p>“害怕什么？”</p><p>“我们将永远不会回到过去了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Anna笑了，这是一个很好的问题。“我不知道，我很大程度上想让我们回到害怕活在恐惧之中的姐妹关系。”</p><p>“但是？”</p><p>她转过头看着她的姐姐。「Oh，fuck。她是如此的美丽。」“另一部分的我想的是你，只有你。”她的眼睛下移到现在Elsa起伏的胸口，“全部都是你。”她的眼睛转回来，“不在乎姐妹的关系或还是担心会受到伤害，因为在内心深处，我知道你能保护我。”</p><p>Elsa挣脱开来，“但我没能保护你。”Anna说不出话来，她的心里充满着矛盾，“你还在为那件事生气吗？”</p><p>“当然是，老实说，我觉得我还是应该把你从我的房子里踢出去。你真的伤害了我，Elsa。”</p><p>“我知道...我很抱歉。”</p><p>“你总是......Anna，就是这个意思，抱歉。”</p><p>“这很好，我想。这是我罪有应得。”</p><p>Anna拉着她姐姐的手，做了一个深呼吸，这双手——不再是她生命中的人的了。「Fuck it.」</p><p>“你知道什么，TMD！”</p><p>“抱歉，你说什么？”</p><p>Anna踮起她的脚尖，把她的嘴唇移到Elsa上，它是温柔的，短暂的，但也充满了爱。</p><p>“Uh？什么？为什么？”</p><p>“在这过去的八个月是我一生中最美好的时光。我交到了很好的朋友，我在大学里度过了一段美好的时光，我甚至扮演了Nana，就算你不在我身边，我也不要紧。”</p><p>“但是我伤害了你——狠狠地伤害了你。”</p><p>“我知道是你干的，在正常情况下，我会像揍Ariel一样去揍你，但我没有，你知道为什么吗？”</p><p>“我想我有个主意......”</p><p>“我是如此爱你，以致于我一直(等你)回来。”</p><p>“你还恨我吗？”</p><p>“不恨了。我们(确实)经历一段艰难的时期，我们将渡过难关。因为你，Elsa，我亲爱的姐姐，你是我的一切。”她把Elsa推到在床上，横跨着Elsa的腰，“我爱上了你，我把初吻献给你了......”把Elsa的手放在自己的臀部上，“我甚至把初夜以及我的理智都献给了你。”</p><p>Anna说完在Elsa唇落下一些琐碎的吻，“你是我唯一的爱，我想用我的一生守护的爱。”</p><p>Elsa咬着嘴唇，强忍着眼泪，“Anna，对不起。Fuck，我配不上你。”</p><p>Anna咯咯地笑着，“也许不会。”</p><p>“Oh，你竟如此厚颜无耻。”</p><p>“我知道，但你喜欢。”Anna想亲吻她，但她再次注意到Elsa脸上困惑的表情，“什么？”</p><p>“你真的给我，你的初吻了吗？”</p><p>“差不多。”</p><p>“什么叫‘差不多’？”</p><p>Anna拢了拢耳朵后面的头发，“好吧，我给你，我作为一个蕾丝边的初吻。”</p><p>Elsa向后靠去，以便更好的看着她妹妹的脸。“你把第一个吻(非蕾丝边)献给了谁？”</p><p>“Oh，只是Hans。”</p><p>“那个大鼻子，对他十二个哥哥怀恨在心的Hans？”Anna点点头。</p><p>“什么时候的事？”</p><p>“当时我大概只有十五岁。”</p><p>“为什么你亲吻他？”</p><p>“Jesus，Elsa，你要干什么，提了那么多问题？我吻了他，因为我觉得他喜欢我，并且我对我性取向感到困惑。”</p><p>“但他不喜欢你？”</p><p>Anna嘲笑道，“他不喜欢我，他只是想通过我得到你。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“Oh，是啊，他真的喜欢你。如果他看到我们现在在一起，他一定会受到打击。”</p><p>这两个女孩对望着，Anna用狡黠的目光看着她姐姐。</p><p>“Oh，Anna，我真的好想念你的眼神。”</p><p>Anna开始亲吻Elsa的脖子，它是如此的苍白，细长，柔软的......完美。「Fuck，我需要她。」</p><p>“Oh，这不错......等等，照这样下去，我们不用去酒吧了。”</p><p>“我无所谓。”</p><p>Elsa推开了Anna，发出呻吟来表示抗议，“Anna，我答应她们每个人，我们都会去酒吧的。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，我们这就去。但要是我忍不住把你按在舞池中央蹂躏你，可别怪我，这都是你的错。”</p><p>Elsa耸了耸肩，“就好像你从来没做过似的。”</p><p>“抱歉，我记得你确实反对过我。”</p><p>Elsa笑了，“你记错了吧。”</p><p>Elsa气喘吁吁把Anna的腿推到了地板上，她走到门口，伸出了手，“你来吗？”</p><p>Anna笑了，拉着她的手，“当然。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“不，你错了！”</p><p>Kristoff交叉着双臂，在他的脸上浮现自信的笑容，“相信我Merida，Harley Quinn在漫画之后才出现在动画系列中。”【注：哈利·奎恩（Harley Quinn）是一个虚构的人物，是DC漫画世界里的超级坏蛋之一。她的一身装扮也是传统的小丑，她经常作为蝙蝠侠的克星小丑（The Joker）的帮手或者女友出现——摘自百度百科。】</p><p>红发的女孩用拳头砸向洒桌以致于她的酒溢了出来。她把嘴张开正准备呼喊被Elsa温柔的声音打断了。“实际上，Kristoff，Merida是对的。Harley Quinn引入漫画后，她的知名度上升得益于蝙蝠侠系列。”</p><p>“看，TMD驯鹿小伙子。”</p><p>Elsa看着她金发碧眼的朋友嘴角不自主的抽搐着，“她喝了多少酒？”</p><p>“很多。”他的眼睛凝视着姐妹两人，她们紧紧握着对方的手。“我看你们俩个和好了。”</p><p>Anna咯咯地笑着，上前在Elsa脸上亲了一下，“是的，我们和好了。”</p><p>“Well，我真为你高兴。”</p><p>“你是认真的吗？”</p><p>Kristoff站了起来，用手臂圈住姐妹俩，“是的。我认为整个事件......”他的声音沉了下来，“你知道啦，姐妹之间的事情都奇怪的不得了。说正常都是高估了，只不过呢，只要你开心，我就开心啦！”</p><p>Anna笑了，“我去弄点喝的，你们想要喝什么？”Kristoff拒绝了，而Elsa只需要可口可乐。</p><p>当Anna走向酒吧时，金发男人来到Elsa的身边，用手指戳着她，“如果你再敢伤害Anna，我绝对饶不了你。”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，注视着靠在酒吧柜台上漫不经心地等待着酒的Anna，她快乐地摆动臀部。“我从来都不想伤害Anna，她对我来说意味着一切。”</p><p>“这才是最重要的。”</p><p>“谢谢你，Kristoff。”她把手放他的胸口处，说道，“我这里只有Anna。”</p><p>“没什么。”他耸了耸肩，而他的小便帽从头上掉落到地板上，但他懒得捡回来，“我不能就这样离开，把她留在马路间。”</p><p>“但你也不需要一直注视着她。”</p><p>他耸了耸肩，开始结巴起来，“Well...你知道。”</p><p>“你喜欢她。”</p><p>“......是的。”他的双臂在空中摇晃着，“不过别担心，我不会试图抢走她。”</p><p>“我相信你。老实说，要知道，看见最爱的人现在有人照顾，这是种解脱。”</p><p>当她看到Anna已经回来了，Elsa做了一个深呼吸，手里拿着酒，面带微笑道，“你们在说什么？”</p><p>Elsa用手轻抚在她的背上，猝不及防地在她的额头亲了一下，“你真是太棒了。”</p><p>“Oh，是的，我很棒。”突然意识到Anna是多么的自负，并且开始长篇大论起来，“你知道—我——我想，我想，不是真的......我想你知道，奇怪的，尴尬的，我到处闲逛并且伤害了自己，像这些还要很多！但很多奇怪的人却是伟大的，像——爱因斯坦他很棒，因为，很聪明，即使是头发......”Anna停了一会儿，把手指伸向空中，“神父，神父很伟大。”</p><p>Elsa挑起眉毛，“神父？”</p><p>“或——或着你——你也很不错。”Anna露出一个潇洒且略带担心的笑声。</p><p>Elsa坐了下来，喝了口酒，Elsa给了她妹妹一个诡谲的表情，“我再同意不过了。”</p><p>这姐妹俩环顾着四周，在确定没有人看她们之后，目光锁定着彼此的唇，当听见Eugene大声呼喊道，她们这才抽离了彼此，“滚出去，你们这些相机狂，她们又...Oh，Rapunzel，这是为什么？”</p><p>“Eugene......你知道它是干什么用的。相机给我，你拍了许多糟糕的画面。”</p><p>Elsa和Anna都摇着头，她们的脸颊上都泛起一层红晕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Summer Get-together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我第一次得到一把真正的吉他，(虽然)是在便利店里买的。(我的)手指快要弹到流血了。」</p><p>Rapunzel倚靠在大众车前座上，在空中挥舞着她的手臂，大声地唱着，“这是69年的夏天。”</p><p>这一学期已经结束，所有的考试和项目都已经尘埃落定，现在她们将有四个月的时间去享受美好的夏日阳光。在Hubbard【哈伯德山】有一个停靠站，那里将举行一个盛大的派对，那里有美丽的小溪、凉爽的微风以及广阔的森林，而且距离林肯只有一个小时的路程。Anna，Elsa，Eugene，Rapunzel和Kristoff在其他人还在计划之前就已经踏上野餐的路程了。</p><p>Anna叹了口气，把她裸露的腿放在仪表板上，享受着阳光透过窗口(所带来的舒适感)，聆听着收音机里的音乐。“我喜欢夏天。”</p><p>当Elsa挂档时，嘴里咕哝着给予回答，“我也喜欢夏天。今天将是很棒的一天。”她透过太阳镜看着她妹妹，脸上露出了微笑。</p><p>“所以我们准备哪些食物？”</p><p>Rapunzel开始在后面翻找众多冷却袋，“呃，甜甜圈，薯片，一大桶的巧克力，更多的垃圾食品、更多的垃圾食品、碳酸饮料，还有很多乱七八糟的食品。”</p><p>Eugene翻了一个白眼，“真的吗？你就带了这些长不大的东西？”</p><p>“你想要什么？鲑鱼还是鱼子酱？”</p><p>“不，我想喝些酒。”</p><p>Kristoff在他的朋友面前挥着一瓶啤酒，“别担心，我特地为你准备好了。我带了啤酒，葡萄酒，甚至还有伏特加，为了迎接这美好的一天，我们把一切都准备好了。”</p><p>Anna在空中挥舞着手臂，“Whoa，那一定会很好。”</p><p>而Elsa并不感到十分兴奋，“我想我不喝酒，当你们所有人喝醉了，我得保持清醒才能送你们回家。”</p><p>“如果你想的话，我不会喝酒。”</p><p>“别担心，我不喜欢没有冰镇过的啤酒。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>二十分钟后，Elsa把她的包放在一片草地上，“这看起来像个好地方吗？”</p><p>她的朋友们环顾四周，这里很安静，没有尖叫的孩子，也没有令人生厌的人，只有小溪，香草，树木和花的香气。Anna点点头表示同意，“这地方看起来不错，我会给Merida发短信说我们在这里。”</p><p>“当然，那我们开始吧。”</p><p>(他们)把几个大号的毯子放在草地上，随后搬来几个靠垫，两个折叠椅和便携式扬声器。经过半小时的辛勤劳动，食物已经准备好了，人员也准备就绪了。</p><p>“你真是太好了，竟然带来了甜甜圈！”Merida拿起几片，她的嘴里满是松饼，“Oh，Jesus，我这些年从来都没有吃过这么好吃的东西！吃了一丁点感觉就像在天堂一样。”</p><p>Elsa席地而坐，喝着一罐可乐，看着世界变迁，人来人往，就这样坐到了日落时分。</p><p>“Elsa，帮我个忙，把防晒霜递给我，拜托。”</p><p>金发女孩简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，坐在她面前的Anna只穿着(略显)暴露的、绿色的，无肩带的比基尼。她看起来性感极了。“Fuck，Anna，我从没有想到你买过这件(比基尼)。”她的眼睛回落在Anna裸露的背部，多亏了(这件)比基尼(与她的身形)相匹配，炫耀着在她左脸颊一个小胎记，依稀可见犹如雪花。</p><p>当Elsa在Anna的背上擦拭着防晒霜时，Anna笑了笑，把头发挽成髻，而Elsa的眼睛仍然盯在她的后背处。“我前几天买下了它，我甚至再买一件更不错的......”她看着Elsa的脸立即染上一层红晕，不知道是不是太阳照射的缘故，Anna不是很确定，“你最好多擦一些防晒霜。”</p><p>“不了，我没事的。”</p><p>“Elsa，我绝对不会让你晒着的，因为只要你有一点点蜕皮现象，我就会给你带上棒球手套。现在......”她轻轻地拍了她一下，“把衣服脱下来，坐下。”</p><p>Elsa站起来，深深地叹了一口气，“你只想看到我光着身子的样子。”</p><p>“没错，现在开始吧。”</p><p>Elsa在别人面前脱衣服，总是觉得很紧张，主要是因为她经常因为身材纤瘦，肌肤苍白被别人取笑过。但是，当她四处环视着，她的朋友们都身着泳装，享受着阳光。Well，除了Merida躲在遮阳伞下，穿着短裤和T恤。无论怎样，她觉得自己应该尝试一下。</p><p>没有花费很长的时间，金发碧眼的女孩脱掉她的四分之三的蓝衬衫以及她的短裤，而此时Anna站在她的面前直勾勾地盯着Elsa。“Whoa，你看上去真性感。”</p><p>Elsa打量着自己，对她的妹妹发出质疑声，“真的吗？”</p><p>Anna站在Elsa的旁边，她的手(不经意地)划过被白色比基尼包裹着的乳尖，眼睛向下瞟了一眼她的比基尼短裤。“Oh，是的...我只是......”</p><p>在Anna有机会下手之前，Meg举起双臂，猛击着Anna的双腿，“是的，Anna，我们都知道你想要做什么。但是求你了，坐下、闭上嘴，你挡住了我的阳光。我的脸色看上去是如此的苍白，而我不能就这样回去，我的奶奶会认为我没有合理地饮食或是什么的。相信我，她只要一谈起食物，就没玩没了，所以拜托你坐下。”</p><p>“Oh，uh——抱歉，Meg。”</p><p>现在每个人都涂好了防晒霜，都静静地坐在那里，放松着，享受着阳光浴。刚开始二十分钟很完美，直到Briar开始问道，“那么，你们在暑假有什么计划吗？”</p><p>没有人回答。金发女孩坐了起来，叹了口气，“真的吗？没有人想谈谈吗？”</p><p>Meg(这时)抱怨道，“没有，我们正在享受着阳光浴或是像Merida一样对于阳光不屑一顾。谁会在乎我们会在暑假干什么？”</p><p>“但是我们会保持联系，不是吗？我的意思是，我们中的一些人不会再回来了。”</p><p>Meg坐起来，取下她的墨镜，看着她的朋友，“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Briar指着Eugene和Belle，“Belle已经获得了她的硕士学位，而Eugene在Erasmus只待一年。我说得不对吗？”</p><p>Eugene还没点头表示同意之前，Belle就立即说道，“你说得对。如果你很想知道，我打算趁着这个暑假，在回法国之前，我会把欧洲环游个遍。”</p><p>在谈论中，Anna此时有了兴趣，她坐了起来，双手放在膝上，“一旦回到法国，你会做些什么？”</p><p>“我不知道，或许在高中任教。但这样做，我需要考个资格证什么的。”</p><p>“这很酷啊，你看起来很适合老师的工作。”</p><p>Belle看起来有一些困惑，“谢谢你”？我猜。”</p><p>“为什么你会这么想当老师？God，(他们)贩卖儿童，这听起来真可怕。”这群小伙伴们看着正在躲在树荫底下的Merida，“什么？”</p><p>“你没有找到一件能引起你兴趣的事情吗，Merida？”Belle质疑道。</p><p>“我当然找到了，Belle，我喜欢骑着马，缝纫，吃以及射箭，当然，我只喜欢自由。”</p><p>“所以你今年暑假有什么计划？”</p><p>Merida垂下肩膀，皱了皱眉头，“回到苏格兰帮助我的父母，我们还有点土地，在暑假他们总是需要额外的帮助。如果你愿意的话，我们随时都会欢迎你的。God，我真不想做我自己。”<br/>Belle笑了，“当我环游世界时，我一定会拜访你的，并且可以给予你帮助，即使在周末。”</p><p>“我会记住你说的。”红发女孩看着这姐妹俩，“你们两个呢？你们的计划是什么？我猜你们不能回家。”</p><p>Elsa咕哝着坐了起来，“你说的没错，我们是不能回家。所以我们正在考虑在暑假找一份工作，这将最有可能变成一份短期的工作。”</p><p>“一份工作？真是讨厌，你简直是在浪费你的暑假！”</p><p>“我们知道，可是我们的钱用完了，在没有Gerda支持下，我认为工作是最好的方式。我们很幸运，我们已设法让自己仅剩的一点钱花得持久一些。我甚至会把车卖掉。”Elsa叹了口气。</p><p>Anna撅着嘴，抓住并且摇晃着她姐姐的手臂，“不，你不能卖掉Eilonwy！”</p><p>“抱歉，Anna，我们没有更多的选择。”</p><p>这时Merida已勇敢地走出了阴影，她面朝暖阳，灿烂开心地与朋友们聊着天。“但那大学毕业后你们要做些什么呢？”</p><p>Elsa看着Anna，有些困惑。“我们还没有认真地讨论过，我的意思是我还有一年才能取得我的硕士学位，然后我要通过考试，有了几年的工作经验，才能成为一名建筑师。但之后...我不知道。”</p><p>Anna握住她姐姐的手，“我在想，Elsa仍然坚持做一名建筑师，我可以撰写剧本，攻读我的硕士学位。”</p><p>Elsa一脸困惑道，“剧本写作？我不知道你想做这个。”</p><p>“我还是不敢板上钉钉，可这听上去是要比只做做表面工作好得多，就其本身而论，如果真要做，有几件事我还是会找你帮忙。”</p><p>小伙们都沉默了，因为他们问的问题已经让人无心回答了。而Kristoff决定打破沉默，“你们要怎么解决这层关系？你们该怎么做呢？”</p><p>“如果她学会如何整理后，Anna要搬到我这里来和我一起住。”当Kristoff哼了一声，Anna像个孩子似的向Elsa吐了吐舌头，“Briar来填补Belle的空缺......所以。”</p><p>“不，Elsa，你知道我不是那个意思。一旦你取得了你的学位，你会在工作，独自一人，对于乱伦这层关系，一些人不会像我们那样善良与宽容。”</p><p>Elsa的脸沉了下来，看着不好意思的Kristoff，“Yeah，这个我知道。老实说，我已经绞尽脑汁试图找出一个答案，但是我想不出来。”</p><p>“到西班牙去。”</p><p>这群小伙伴们转过身来看着在后面喝着七喜的Hercules。Meg环住他的强健的胳膊，“Herc，请你详细的说明一下？”</p><p>“Oh，好的。”他拿起手机，浏览着互联网，“给我两秒钟......这里！”他把手机交给Elsa，“这是维基百科的页面加载着关于近亲通婚的法律。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“向下滚动，看看西班牙，大声地读出来，让大家都能听得到。”</p><p>Elsa简直不敢相信她所读的内容。“我不能相信这......上面写着，只要是两厢情愿的近亲成年人在西班牙是合法的。这意味着...”</p><p>他点了点头，又喝了一口酒，“没错，你们可以搬到西班牙去，在别人眼里做一对幸福的蕾丝边，任何人都没有权利去阻止你们。”</p><p>Meg递给她男朋友一个担心的眼神，“Herc，为什么你会在维基百科看一些近亲通婚的法律？”</p><p>“什么？我只是想帮忙！为什么，你在想些什么？”</p><p>“Oh，没事没事。”</p><p>小伙伴们再一次陷入了沉默，似乎每个人都已经忘记了刚才的谈话，(当然)除了Elsa和Anna。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Rapunzel开始烦躁不安挎着Eugene的手臂，嘴里不知嘟哝着什么，“金发女郎，你怎么了？”</p><p>“我不能只坐在这里，我需要做点儿什么。”</p><p>“那么，在溪边戏水怎么样？”</p><p>“你要和我一起去吗？”</p><p>“不了，我更喜欢呆在这里，沐浴在阳光之下，喝些啤酒。”他满足地叹了口气，“Yep，这是幸福的生活...你为什么不叫Anna和你一起去呢？”</p><p>“这是个好主意。”金发女孩看向她的表妹，“Hey，Anna，你要不要和我一起到小溪边戏水？这将是一个凉爽的好机会。”</p><p>Anna用胳膊肘把自己支撑起来，“当然，听起来不错。”她看着Elsa，“你来吗？”</p><p>Elsa把目光从她的书移开，摘下她的眼镜，“不要紧，我正在看书，所以......”</p><p>“Oh，Elsa，你有整个暑假读书。”Anna开始撅着嘴，“(虽然)它只是一点乐子(而已)。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“Yay！”</p><p>三个女孩站在溪水边，感觉到凉爽的水浸湿她们的脚时，她们不禁发出一丝呻吟，“Oh，这感觉真是太棒了。”</p><p>Anna用手臂环住Elsa的腰，“没错。”她又往怀里紧了紧些，她低着头靠在Elsa身上，“Rapunzel，现在！”</p><p>在Elsa意识到要发生什么之前，Rapunzel向Elsa浇了一桶凉水，这使Elsa尖叫起来。“Shit！！TMD的凉！我要杀了你们两个！”</p><p>Anna离开她的姐姐，跑向Rapunzel，“Oh，她很生气......这是怎么回事？”她在阳光下开始眯起眼睛，“Rapunzel，是我堕落了吗，还是....你能看到Elsa的乳头了吗？”</p><p>金发女孩看着Elsa的胸口，咯咯地笑着，“Shit，你是对的。”她喊着她的表姐，“Elsa！”</p><p>Elsa用水擦拭着她的眼睛，Elsa看了看那两个女孩，在那里咯咯地笑着，“你们怎么了？”</p><p>Rapunzel对Anna耳语道，“我建议你该捂住胸口了。”</p><p>“什么？说出来。”Anna朝她姐姐走过去，将手放在胸口处。“Anna，你在干什么？”</p><p>“Um...掩饰你的端庄。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”Anna用手除去充分展示Elsa乳头的薄薄的、白色的比基尼。“Aw，fuck。什么样的比基尼在淋湿的情况下才能被看透？”</p><p>“很显然，你买的那一款。”当她感觉Elsa恼羞成怒的时候，Anna咬着嘴唇，Elsa的乳头因为手掌摩擦的缘故而逐渐硬了起来。“你确定你没有为我做这个吗？”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>Anna踮起她的脚尖，靠在Elsa耳边低声耳语道，“你的乳头在我手中的感觉真是让我动心。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>Rapunzel走到姐妹俩的身边，“Elsa，你需要我拿一件衬衫来盖住你吗？”</p><p>在抓住了Anna的臀部之前Elsa摇了摇头，把她拉到空中直到她骑Anna的身上，“不，谢谢。”</p><p>年长的女孩开始跋山涉水地走向一个被灌木丛和岩石覆盖的区域，她的姐姐紧紧抱着她，“你们要去哪里？”Anna和Elsa都没有回答，反而消失在岩石之中。“Oh......好吧。”</p><p>她回到小伙伴的身边，高喊道，“Eugene，和我一起玩。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“Oh，Elsa和Anna在一起，却把我留下了......”她停了下来。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Rapunzel立刻羞红了脸，“我不能这样说！”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Elsa把Anna按在一颗巨大的岩石之上，轻轻地把她放在岩石裂开的小缝里，缝的大小恰好嵌入她的脊背。她们开始热情地亲吻，而Elsa顺势脱下了她的比基尼，允许她摩挲着自己的胸部，而Anna也同样这么做了。</p><p>两个女孩把手放在对方的身体上，同时用指甲除去了对方的比基尼。急不可耐地，她们奋力挤压彼此的下身，从而得到满足。</p><p>当两个手指已经她的体内，Anna不禁呻吟了一声，而她的脖子被啃咬着，“Ahh...”Anna报复，用一只手指，紧接着两个手指深深地挺进她姐姐的体内。</p><p>这两个女孩随着节奏开始用手指强而有力，并且快速地贯穿着彼此的身体，她们扶着胸口的手让她们砰砰跳动的神经更加明显。仅仅几分钟，当高潮席卷了俩人，她们大声地呻吟着，第一个是Elsa，紧接着是Anna。</p><p>这散乱的、强烈的高潮很快下去了，却带给她们希望在最后一天的休息时需要释放自己(的机会)。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Ow ow ow...”当她坐回驾驶座时，Elsa畏缩道，“Fuck。”</p><p>Anna看着她的姐姐坐在车里，看起来非常气愤。</p><p>Elsa回头看了看正在咯咯地笑的妹妹，眼睛框的晒痕在她(Anna)的脸上超明显，“Anna，这不好笑。我真的很受伤。”</p><p>“Aww，come on，你的幽默感在哪里？”</p><p>“我真的受伤了。”</p><p>年纪尚轻的女孩坐在座位上，带上安全带。“你不应该在太阳底下睡着了。”</p><p>“天气很热，这让我很累，我还能怎么做？”</p><p>Anna手指环着眼圈，比出眼镜的形状，“我根本不知道啊，竟然戴着你的眼镜睡着了。”</p><p>Elsa推了推她的妹妹，疼得缩了回去，“你这么说。”她瞥了一眼车检查每个人都扣上了安全带，而且他们都睡着了。</p><p>“看，他们已经睡着了，太阳已经下山了。”</p><p>伴随着嘎嚓声露营车开走了，“你不会让我活下去吗？”</p><p>“不。”Anna歪着头，松散的头发散落在她的肩上，“你知道，如果我们要搬到西班牙之后，你将不得不习惯于燥热的天气。”</p><p>Elsa将她的左手从方向盘中移开，放在Anna的怀里，而她的目光仍然在路上，“所以你认为我们应该在大学去西班牙吗？”</p><p>“我这样做，我真的做了。在一个新的国家，进行新的生活，没有人知道我们，没有人关心我们来自哪里，以及我们的过去。”</p><p>“那我们就这么做了。”</p><p>“真的吗？你确定吗？因为你知道——我们语言不通。”</p><p>“我们可以学习。”</p><p>“我们没有太多的钱。”</p><p>“我们已经至少在三年里节省了......你试图找个借口不去吗？因为三秒钟前你似乎决定了。”</p><p>“我——我已经决定了，但你知道——我猜，我有些害怕。”</p><p>Elsa握紧Anna的手，“Anna，我向你保证，没有什么可怕的。我会一直等着你，保护你，帮助你。我们可以一起度过这次难关的。”</p><p>“你保证？”</p><p>一会儿，Elsa看着Anna，彼此对视着。Anna从她姐姐眼里从没有过的自信，“我保证。”</p><p>「我完全信任你。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Old And Responsible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当她把最后一个箱子放到Elsa如同棺材大小的卧室中，Anna不禁喘了一口气，“是的，这是我所有的破烂东西。”</p><p>Elsa坐在床上，盯着满屋子的箱子，“这是我们所有要丢的东西吗？”</p><p>“什么？不，我们不能！”</p><p>“我们要把这些东西放到哪里去？”</p><p>Anna卷起袖子把Elsa赶下床，并将她驱逐门外，“别担心，我能解决这个问题，你只是跟房东说一声给我们一张双人床。”</p><p>“没问题，妈妈。”</p><p>“有意思。”</p><p>待给房东打完电话后，Elsa为自己冲了一杯咖啡，蜷缩在沙发上看日间的电视节目。当播着Jeremy Kyle的脱口秀节目时，金发女孩开始浑然入睡。</p><p>“棒”的一声，Elsa突然从沙发上跳起来看着正在卷起报纸的Anna，她清楚地看到Anna在咖啡桌上用力击打着，Elsa揉着眼睛开始抱怨道，“Jesus，Anna，你吓到我了......我以为你在卧室。”</p><p>“我已经安定下来了，只是还需要整理一下，既然你都帮不上忙了，那我觉得该是你去找暑假兼职的时候了。”</p><p>Anna把报纸交到Elsa的手中，“Anna，这是一个月前的报纸......”</p><p>“我知道...我建议你把简历打印出来，这样就可以上路了。”</p><p>“那你打算怎么办？你需要找一份工作。”</p><p>“我知道，我会看看明天，但今天我想搬进来。所以你要么离开，要么帮助我。”</p><p>去找份工作看起来是个比较仁慈的惩罚，Elsa匆忙穿上鞋子，走到了屋外，而在她走之前问了Anna一个很重要的问题，“你是在做饭吗？”</p><p>Anna的脸上沉了下来，“这是不可能的事......我不想做饭。”</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>“然后，你回来的时候记得叫外卖。”</p><p>“好吧，我会给你捎些中国菜来，回头见。”Elsa给了Anna一个蜻蜓点水的吻就离开了。</p><p>“玩得开心一些。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Anna满足地叹了口气，坐回椅子上，手捂着肚子，“中国菜很好。为什么我之前从来都没有听说过？”</p><p>Elsa咽了一口食物回答道，“大概是因为你的大部分时间都在晚上与Meg一起吃低廉的比萨或是意大利面的缘故。”</p><p>“好点子。”Anna把桌子的板子拆掉，“我已经正式搬了进来，当你出去时，房东甚至带来了一张双人床。”</p><p>“他真的这么做了？”</p><p>“Yep，这意味着我要去洗一个舒服的热水澡。”两只纤细的手抚摸着Elsa浓密的头发，“要和我一起洗吗？”</p><p>Elsa脸红了，“我想我会很乐意的，但是今天早上我已经洗完了，我从来都不热衷于淋浴，因为——你知道，皮肤会起皱。这是显而易见的。”</p><p>Anna大笑道，“你说你不洗不就得了吗？”给了Elsa一个快速的吻，“但如果你想改变主意，你知道在哪里找我。”</p><p>“Alright，好好享受淋浴。”</p><p>Anna得意地笑着，在走开之前带着一股性感的口吻对Elsa说道，“Oh，我会的。”</p><p>温暖的水是流下来、芳香的泡沫使得房间闻起来像加勒比海，至少是Anna这么认为的。Anna闭上眼睛，放松着。她曾想在浴室里自慰，这是她经常做的事，但是这一次，她觉得自己太累了。「这就是生活。」</p><p>当她听到有人在敲洗手间的门，几分钟后Anna把泡沫一一清洗干净，“Anna？我为你冲了一杯热巧克力。”</p><p>「她真是太用心了。」</p><p>“你可以进来了，你又不是没有见过。”</p><p>Elsa拖拉着走过来，狠狠地吸了一口那暖洋洋的可可气息，这才把Anna的热巧克力递了过去，“洗好了吗？”</p><p>“谢谢，你真的不想和我一起洗吗？”</p><p>年纪稍长的女孩看着Anna，“听起来不错，但我的睡衣现在......”她指着她的睡衣裤，现在她穿着过膝的羊毛袜子，还穿着她奶奶舒适的内衣，以及她们母亲老女王的T恤。</p><p>“如果你不想也没事，我不想给你压力。我知道你今天早上淋了浴，但仅仅是在今天早上，你走了一天，(回到家)浑身都是难闻的臭味。”</p><p>Elsa咬着嘴唇。“你的理由好充足。”她开始把内衣脱掉，“我答应和你一起洗澡，但你必须坐在我腿上背对着我，否则你要是看见我脱衣服的样子的话，我一定会疯掉的，而且我现在没有心情......”</p><p>Anna用着被肥皂水覆盖的手蒙住眼睛，“你是老大，听你的。”</p><p>当Elsa小心地坐到浴缸里，而里面的水就像波涛汹涌的海面一样，年轻的女孩发出咯咯的笑声，“好吧，你可以坐下来。”</p><p>她坐了下来，当热水以及热巧克力两股感觉充斥着Elsa的身体，她不禁叹了一口气，“这真是太棒了，我们好久都没在一起洗过澡了。”</p><p>“不幸的是，我们还是像孩童时期一样不适应。”</p><p>“你的乳头分散了我的注意力。”</p><p>“我的乳头总是干这件事。”</p><p>“那是因为你有性感的乳头。”</p><p>“Anna，停下来你这龌蹉的想法。”</p><p>“抱歉...”</p><p>几分钟后地浸泡，Elsa在Anna额头上落下一吻，开始玩弄起Anna的手指，“我们应该经常这样。”</p><p>“我同意。”当她听到一个熟悉的声音，Anna停顿了一会儿，她想要解决某件事，“Elsa？”</p><p>“怎么了，Anna？”</p><p>“我想要接手。”</p><p>Elsa轻轻地移了移她的身子，“我希望你不是说你想在浴缸里接手。”</p><p>“什么？没有！天啊......自从我过完婴儿期，我从没有这样做过。”</p><p>“你那时已经是八岁了。”</p><p>「当然，她肯定会记住的。」“那只是个意外——但没关系，我只是想说......”</p><p>“你要我离开浴缸。”</p><p>年轻的女孩看着她的妹妹，面带微笑道，“好吧。”</p><p>Elsa叹了口气，扶着浴缸的边缘，“我很难置信，我只是刚刚进去。在你洗澡前你就不能先行解决吗？”</p><p>“我知道，我很抱歉。给我两分钟的时间。”</p><p>抓起毛巾、穿着内裤的Elsa离开了浴室，“别担心，我去我的卧室等着你。”</p><p>“我们的卧室。”</p><p>“Right，抱歉，是我们的卧室。”</p><p>Elsa又回到Anna的身边，对不起，她们的房间需要整理一下，她吃惊地看见房间里竟然没有窗帘，在她的床放着针织物，以及她的书桌上满是她们、朋友们和企鹅的照片，“这是怎么回事......”</p><p>Elsa进一步深入她的房间里，用脚踢了踢Anna的弓，只是在它砸到地板上之前，Elsa设法接住了它。“Shit。这就像童年又重来了一遍。一个女孩怎么可能有这么多东西？”她的眼睛被吸引在架子的边缘上放着一个新的Furby玩具，“God，它又回来了......”</p><p>“你喜欢我的装饰吗？”</p><p>Elsa回头望着浑身湿漉漉的Anna，“你已经接管了我的房间。”</p><p>“不，我没有，还没有完全，我只是认为卧室需要更多一些个性，这很鲜明。”</p><p>“我喜欢鲜明。”</p><p>“我也知道。你TMD为什么一直盯着我看？”</p><p>作为好姐姐的Elsa把毛巾递给Anna，“擦干身体，否则你会感冒的。”</p><p>“Oh，Elsa，我走出浴室(的时间)还不到五分钟，我不会在这么快的时间内就感冒的。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>两天后...</p><p>“Elsa。”Anna打了个喷嚏，用袖子口擦着鼻子，“我生病了。”</p><p>“你在我这里得不到(任何)同情。”</p><p>Anna蜷缩在坐在床上正打电脑游戏的Elsa的身边，“我应该听你的话。”</p><p>“你应该听我的话，我是你的姐姐，我知道什么是最好的。”</p><p>“是的，你不断告诉自己。”</p><p>Elsa看着Anna，推了推她的眼镜框，“Yep，绝对没有同情。”</p><p>Anna笑了笑，溜到Elsa的旁边，“对不起......你在干嘛呢？”</p><p>“打电脑游戏。”</p><p>“什么电脑游戏？”</p><p>“古墓丽影。”</p><p>“那个人是和Lara Croft一起的吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“Ahh...”Anna用袖口擦了擦她的鼻子，“那是Lara吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“我以为她有丰满的胸部。”Elsa按了暂停键，看着她妹妹把手放在胸前举手示意，“我打扰你了吗？”Elsa只是挑起眉毛。“Right，Okay，我会安静的，对不起。”</p><p>抽了抽鼻涕、咳嗽，再抽了抽鼻涕，移来移去，不断地抽了抽鼻子。Elsa一下子把笔记本电脑盖住了。“你这是多少次抽鼻子了？”Anna又用袖口擦了擦她的鼻子，“另外，你听说过面巾纸吗？”</p><p>“Umm...我没有听明白。”</p><p>Elsa开始揉了揉她的太阳穴，叹了口气，“Right，Anna，我们需要制定一些规则。我知道我们在一起生活，我们彼此相爱，但你不能只是坐在这里整天看着我玩游戏。”</p><p>“但是当我们还是小孩子的时候，我过去时常看你在做一些事情啊...”</p><p>“我知道，如果你记得，是我把你最喜欢的玩具冲进厕所，因为你把我逼疯了。”</p><p>“是你干得吗？你告诉我是狗狗干的！”</p><p>“你真的相信我吗？”</p><p>Anna在空中挥舞着双臂，“我当然相信啦！你可是我姐姐！”</p><p>“你知道吗？狗狗是不能把毛绒玩具丢到厕所里的。”</p><p>“我知道啊，但我当时只有五岁。”</p><p>“God，你这么容易上当！”</p><p>“我记得，在你十二岁的时候，(始终)坚信耶稣死在十字架上。”</p><p>“Right，Anna，我们不要离题。我只是说我们需要确保我们不会烦扰彼此。还记得妈妈和爸爸当他们开始一起工作，是怎么做的吗？”</p><p>Anna记得很清楚，她们脾气暴躁的父母，只是一味地喊叫而不是好好谈心，甚至要以离婚相要挟。至少并不是愉快，“也许如果我有自己的空间，这会变得更容易些。”</p><p>Elsa停顿了片刻，思考着，“我会在厨房里给你摆张桌子，你知道，就摆在楼梯后面。我知道那里不是很隐蔽，但至少远离房子里人来人往的地方，所以你不会被人打扰的。”</p><p>「交通，是真的吗？加上我们才三个人，这并非完全拥挤吧。」</p><p>“听起来...”她停了下来，鼻子抽搐着。</p><p>“听起来？”</p><p>Anna整个脸都扭曲了，在空中举起手，然后她打了个十分响的喷嚏，这使得Elsa跳了起来，她握住耳朵，“Fuck！”</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>“我会告诉你，我的耳朵响个不停。我忘了你打喷嚏是多么大声...但无论如何——Ow，闭上你嘴——Fuck，Jesus fucking Christ...”</p><p>“闭嘴？Oh，听起来是个不错的主意。我相信一旦我们在暑期找到工作，然后开始上课，一切都会顺利进行。”</p><p>Elsa躺回到床上，把手臂举到头顶。“希望如此。”</p><p>Anna把头靠在Elsa的胸口上，享受着她的上下起伏的胸部，当Elsa开始玩弄她厚厚、铜辫子时，咯咯地笑着，“Anna。”</p><p>“Hmm？”</p><p>“我们当然能做到。”她坐起身来看向Elsa的眼睛，“而且我向你保证，在岁月流逝，我们甚至未有察觉中你就会慢慢变老，而我会对此负责的。”</p><p>“Ah，我应该知道的...这就是为什么Alyson Hannigan看起来仍然像从前一样？”</p><p>“Yep。”</p><p>Elsa闭上眼睛，几分钟后，Anna捅了捅她，“Elsa。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“有乌玛瑟曼的出演，那是什么电影？”</p><p>“这可能有些乱，Um...杀死比尔？”</p><p>Anna不禁弃之以鼻，“不是。”</p><p>“低俗小说？”</p><p>“不对。”</p><p>“金牌制作人？”</p><p>“也不对。虽然我很喜欢那部电影。”</p><p>“Right，在剧中都有谁？”</p><p>“那家伙演过那个吸血鬼的电影...Oh，Jesus，他叫什么名字来着？来自Texas【德克萨斯】，他娶了乌玛瑟曼。咳咳，Anna又抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>“伊桑霍克？”</p><p>Anna拍了拍Elsa的肚子，这使得她退缩着，“就是它了！他在电影中。所以我想他们在看什么电影？”</p><p>Elsa再次闭上了眼睛，“我不知道，Anna，我需要更多的信息，一些情节什么的。”</p><p>“我不知道，我不记得它，但它关于科幻与遗传学，我就知道它很棒。”</p><p>“Anna，我不知道。不要去想它，(过一会儿)你自然而然就会知道了。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>Ann仰坐着几分钟，振作起精神，吹着在她脸上的头发，开始坐立不安，嘟囔着，“Fuck，我的手臂失去知觉了。”她摇了摇Elsa的手臂，试图摇醒着Elsa，而这令Elsa感到十分沮丧。</p><p>她抱怨着，“Anna，你能停下来吗？我想睡觉了。”</p><p>“Oh......抱歉。我的手臂只是突然失去知觉了。”她再次安定下来，依偎在Elsa身边。</p><p>“God，你有时真让人生厌。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>半小时后，Anna跳了起来，在空中挥着她的手臂，“《千钧一发》！”</p><p>Elsa坐了起来，自言自语，揉了揉眼睛，“Uh？什么？”</p><p>Anna笑了笑，当她看到Elsa又要睡着了，哼着鼻子，“Oh，没什么，我只记得电影的名字。”</p><p>“什么名字？”</p><p>Anna平静下来，“我不知道...在接手的时候我只是想着它，我不记得名字......或是情节。如果你想去睡觉，你就接着睡吧。”</p><p>Elsa呻吟着，蜷缩成一个球，闭上了眼睛，自言自语道，“我不能等我老了，由你来负责。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh，My God！”Anna把脑袋伸出窗外，眼睛睁得大大的，“苏格兰是如此的美丽！”</p><p>当车子陷进一个坑洼时，Elsa发动了车子，不禁哼了一声，“是的，但是这条路真的要好好修了。Shit，以这个速度，我真的需要停下来。”</p><p>Anna坐回后面，叹了一口气，“你不必担心了好吗？既然你都知道了，那就把它卖给Merida。”</p><p>“Anna...”</p><p>红发女孩把手举在空中，“我知道，我知道，我们没有钱。我想我也很伤心。但我猜这就是你TMD与你妹妹发生关系的下场。”</p><p>Elsa呲着嘴笑着，用手抚摸着Anna的腿，“真的吗？我认为会是高潮呢。”</p><p>“Well，那太——Oh，My God！”Anna又站起来，“那有个农场！”</p><p>在山上，有一个名为DunBroch的农场，它很大，由暗石制作而成的，正房子几乎与庄园一样大小，由超大的实木门、还有与之相配巨大的窗户。左边是八个，各种大小的外屋，都由同一块石头组成，绿色的田野满是高地牛，以至于你可以看到它们的眼睛。</p><p>停下车来，姐妹们从车里走了出去，看到不远处Merida满身泥垢走了过来，“你们还好吗？”</p><p>当Merida走过来时，Anna像发疯一样挥舞着手臂，“Aye！”</p><p>Elsa转过头(疑惑地)看向她的妹妹，她挑起眉毛，“Aye？”</p><p>“什么？入乡随俗！”</p><p>“开车怎么样？”</p><p>这两姐妹翻着白眼，异口同声说道，“真是太可怕，这路真是糟糕。”</p><p>卷发的女孩笑道，转身朝向房子，“是的，我再同意不过了。现在，妈妈正给我们准备午餐。<br/>”</p><p>“这里还有其他人吗？”</p><p>Merida扭头朝背后扫了一眼，她看着Elsa，“Belle，Kristoff和BR。其余人还没有来。”</p><p>Anna开始撅着嘴，“为什么还没有来？”</p><p>“他们一定不会喜欢帮我们产犊的。”</p><p>“产犊？”</p><p>“是的，我们有一些很适合繁殖的高原鸽。”</p><p>Anna开始不安分地跳来跳去，双手紧握放在胸前。“Oh My God，Oh My God！这听起来多么得不可思议！”</p><p>“这听起来很复杂...”Elsa发现Anna对自己有点生气的眼神，“怎么了？”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“又来了更多的伙伴们！”</p><p>两姐妹都吓了一跳，当她们听到一股浓重的苏格兰口音，从农舍黑暗的走廊发出来的。她们把眼睛睁得大大的，看到一个像巨人般开朗的男人，她也有像Merida一样的红色，卷曲的头发。</p><p>给了两姐妹一个熊抱，而后传来会心的笑声。“Merida有了朋友，我很开心。”</p><p>Merida遮住自己的脸，掩饰她的羞愧与尴尬，“爸爸......”</p><p>他笑了笑，“我叫Fergus，你们一定是Anna和Elsa。”</p><p>Elsa点点头，“是的。谢谢你让我们留下来。”</p><p>当Fergus拍了拍她的背时，金发碧眼的女孩畏缩了，“不要说感谢，我们随时欢迎想在农场帮忙并让Merida摆出困境的任何人。”</p><p>“我不认为任何人可以让Merida走出困境。”Elsa迎来Merida恶狠狠的目光。</p><p>Fergus笑得更大声，“Oh，我喜欢你。”</p><p>“Fergus！”那魁梧的男人跳起来，他转过头去看他的妻子，面带愁容。她有一头深褐色的长头发，绑在肩膀上，就像Elsa一样。Elsa的眼睛在她的头发游移着，头发有些轻微的灰色条纹，但很适合她，使她看上去成熟与明智，“别打扰客人了，坐下，要不然饭菜就凉了。”</p><p>Fergus低下头来从她妻子身旁慢悠悠地荡过去。“好的，亲爱的。”</p><p>“你也是，Merida。”</p><p>“是的，妈妈。”</p><p>她面带笑容大步向前朝向两姐妹说道，“我为我丈夫的行为道歉。他是太热情了，我是Elinor，Merida的母亲。”在着两个女孩有机会回应之前，就被Elinor送到餐厅里了，“来吧，我们不能让大家久等了。”</p><p>午餐很简单，但有趣的是看着Merida与八岁的三胞胎兄弟，Harris、Hubert以及Hamish。话题由你喜欢尖牙还是魔爪开始，然后由此又争论起MEW和MEWTwo哪个更好来。</p><p>Elinor绝望得坐回她的椅子上，手指揉着太阳穴。“你知道吗？”</p><p>每个人都看着较年长的女人，“你们为什么不骑马到外面找些乐子？”</p><p>Anna的耳朵竖起来，“马？”她猛然把头转向Merida，“你有马吗？我可以骑马吗？拜托！”</p><p>叹了一口气，Merida推着她的椅背，“Fine。你当然可以。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“没门！”Briar交叉着双臂，把目光从Merida身上移开。</p><p>“BR，它只是一个马，它不会吃了你或是怎么的。”</p><p>金发女孩生气了，“我不会骑马，我说完了。”</p><p>“为什么不尝试一下呢？”</p><p>“因为，我只是——我不喜欢马。”</p><p>Kristoff仰着头对Anna低语道，“我认为所有优雅的英国人都喜欢马。”</p><p>“我知道，我也这么觉得。”</p><p>Merida叹了一口气，点头(表示说服Briar)失败，“好吧，如果你不想骑马，就不必了。”她瞥了一眼，在角落里有一辆四轮摩托车，“你可以骑它。”</p><p>“四轮摩托车？我不知道怎么骑啊？”</p><p>“别担心，我会教你。这很容易。”Merida朝她其余的朋友望去，“你们可以挑你们想要的马。”</p><p>Anna把她的手臂伸向空中，“我终于骑上强壮的马了！”</p><p>“它的名字叫Angus，小心些，它是我最喜欢的马！”</p><p>瘦高的红发女孩耸耸肩，把她的手放在Angus的脖子上，“别担心，Merida，我知道如何驾驭马。”</p><p>“那我就拭目以待啦。”</p><p>令Merida失望的是，Anna可以驾驭Angus。Merida想Angus会有一些抵制情绪，也许后腿挑起想反抗身为陌生人的Anna，就像它经常做的那样，但是它这次没有，它表现的很好并且很好骑。</p><p>“现在怎么样了？”</p><p>Merida在后面环住Briar的腰，扶着金发女孩的手放在车把上。“现在，你看到了吗？”</p><p>“看到了。”</p><p>“这是刹车。”</p><p>“了解了。”</p><p>“好，现在——”她把手放在Briar的手上，“你做的是小心旋转手柄，然后松开刹车。”</p><p>慢慢的Briar随着她朋友的指示，她很担心，如果她送了刹车，她们就会迅速冲下去，但Merida是可以阻止它发生。这辆旧四轮摩托车发出一声呻吟，两个女孩出发后，紧接着有好几匹马在Dunbroch农场上奔驰着。</p><p>她将头枕在Briar的肩膀上，Merida咯咯地笑着说，“看，你可以的。这不是很难，是不是？”</p><p>“Uh，这很愉快。谢谢你。”</p><p>“不要客气。”</p><p>几分钟后，那个红头发女孩的慢慢将她手从Briar移开，由她的朋友接管，双手搂着Briar的腰。Merida越不过Briar的肩，也看不到那边，所以与其这样，她索性靠在Briar的背上，然后深深叹了口气。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>最终，阳光落下山了，这堆年轻人们在这完美的夜晚在外围点起了篝火。坐在一起，Anna靠在Elsa的胸口，心满意足地长舒一口气，“这就是生活。”</p><p>Merida抬头看着她们俩，“我再同意不过了。这就是我为什么曾经选择不去上大学。”</p><p>Anna大吃一惊问道，“什么？”</p><p>Briar转过身来看着坐在她身边的卷发朋友，“什么？”</p><p>Merida把棉花糖穿进棍子里，放到火上去烤，“我只是——我不开心。我一直想去旅行，所以我会这么做的。”</p><p>Briar毫不犹豫地把Merida的手拉向胸前，“你不会忘记我们的过去，是不是？”</p><p>“不会忘的，我永远都不会忘记你。我的意思是，谁会忘记一个失落的卖弄风情，且异常性感的法国女人，一对乱伦的蕾丝边，一个冷嘲热讽希腊女人以及她魁梧的男朋友...”Merida抬头面带笑容地看着Briar，“以及你，我最好的朋友。”</p><p>“你说得对，我们都很令人难忘......但是你忘了Rapunzel。”</p><p>Merida战栗着，“Shit，你是对的。没有人告诉她，我要离开她了！”</p><p>而后的三个小时里，小伙伴们坐在那里，吃着饭、聊着天，看着篝火，直到每个人都睡着了。除了Merida和Briar一起聊天谈到深夜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上完夜班后，Anna觉得累得已经走不动，她觉得下楼梯最好的办法就是躺着滑下去好了。她坐下来嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨起来，每下一步楼梯都撞一下她那已经柔弱的背部上。在肮脏的酒吧工作有一个不好的地方就是Anna经常被醉酒的男人摸屁股，偶尔也会有女人。</p><p>在楼梯底下安静地坐了一会儿，Anna听到Briar在厨房里开心地唱着歌。她抓紧门框，红发女孩抬起脚走了几步，看着她朋友犹如Larry一样愉快地跳着舞。</p><p>“Well，今天有人心情不错。”</p><p>突如而来的声音吓了她一跳，金发美女用高跟鞋的鞋跟和着身体的转动为音乐伴奏，手上的叉子掉了下来。“Anna，我没听到你走下来。”Briar点了点头，面朝水壶，为Anna叫了一杯茶或是咖啡，但是她拒绝了。</p><p>Anna盯着Briar好一会儿，注意到她没有穿太多衣服，Anna笑了笑，“Hmm，我猜你昨晚找到了女朋友。”</p><p>Briar满脸通红转过身，把煮熟的鸡蛋和面包片放在盘子里，“我不知道你在说什么。”</p><p>年纪较小的女孩靠在门框上，笑了笑，“我们什么时候会见到这个女孩？你已经有好几周偷偷溜出去了。”</p><p>“才没有！”</p><p>Anna正要抗议，直到她从后面听到一个熟悉的苏格兰口音，“早上好。”</p><p>Anna非常震惊，慢慢地转过身，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。看到站在那里面带微笑的Merida，只穿着拳击短裤，而她的头发正好遮住胸部。“Merida？”</p><p>Anna狠狠盯着那两个女孩的时候，震惊的表情慢慢变得柔和起来，她累得站不住，倚着一双打摆的脚摇来晃去，“Oh，My God！Oh，My God！你们两个？什么？什么时候？Merida......你说你不是同性恋吗？”</p><p>Merida耸了耸肩，走到Briar的跟前，偷吻着她，吃着烤面包片。“这真的要紧吗？”</p><p>“Well，当然不会，为什么你不告诉我？”</p><p>“我不在乎什么性别，但是我不想在屋顶上宣誓，这是你经常干的事。”</p><p>无视Merida明显的调侃，Anna发出快乐的尖叫声，Elsa不知道从哪里出来，张开双臂抱住了她的妹妹。“Shh，这么大早，不要喊了。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>Elsa盯着一脸尴尬的Briar，以及在厨房里几乎赤裸的Merida，“这里发生什么事了？”</p><p>Anna咬着Elsa的嘴唇，这让Elsa尖叫了一声，“Aurora和Merida在一起了！”</p><p>Elsa用手捂住嘴笑道，“Ah，所以Briar在大晚上尖叫的原因是Merida？这是什么时候发生的事？”</p><p>Merida意识到她的早餐不会吃得很快，偷了一片Briar的食物，开始说道，“当你们来到农场时。”</p><p>Anna交叉着双臂，兴奋地点了点头。</p><p>“篝火晚会时，当你们都上床睡觉了，我们却没有睡觉。”</p><p>Briar打断道，“我们聊了几个小时，接下来我们知道，我们是在Merida的房间接吻，早上醒来的时候，发现她在我怀里酣睡。此后这种事情时有发生。”</p><p>Elsa现在有些困惑，“那么你们两个没有约会？”</p><p>“没有，只是像TMD动物一样。”</p><p>Merida裸露的措辞，不禁让Briar摇了摇头，“是的，基本上......”</p><p>Elsa交叉着双臂，担心地看着Merida，“你什么时候开始旅行？”</p><p>Merida耸了耸肩，“我也不知道，我想我们会去的。”她看着面带笑容的Briar，“但我希望当我回来时她会不会把床给我准备好。”</p><p>“你知道这意味着什么？”这群女孩们都看着Anna，她眼神里闪烁着顽皮的光芒，没有逃过Elsa的眼睛，她挥舞双臂，在空中摇摆着臀部，铜头发的女孩开了一个玩笑，“四人组！”这使得Elsa拍了拍她的后脑勺。</p><p>“不。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dildo Darts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg将整个人交到了Hercules的双臂之中，望着那姐妹俩以同样的方式拥抱着彼此。而Elsa像个小呆子似地杵在那里，看着Anna玩弄着她近乎白金色的头发，为她编了无数个小辫子。</p><p>“Guys，你们为什么不出去呢？今个儿可是难得的星期日，难道你们就坐在这里，看TMD X-Factor！”</p><p>这两个女孩异口同声大声说道，“我们不能出去，我们有课，明天还要工作。”</p><p>黑发女人在空中挥舞着手臂，“Fuck，你们俩个真是无聊。我是认真的，你们就像是一对老夫老妻。其次，你们还会认为睡觉比做爱更能引起情欲。”</p><p>“Anna也是这么认为的。”</p><p>当红发女孩听到她的姐妹们调侃时倒吸一口气，“这不完全是真的，我只是喜欢睡觉而已。”</p><p>“昨晚，当你睡着了的时候，我已经吃掉你了。”</p><p>“Whoa，whoa！”Meg把垫子扔向了两姐妹，“不要这样说话，Hercules的耳朵可敏感了。”</p><p>Elsa看着Hercules并没有注意到一点，他被电视节目完全吸引住了。“当然，无论怎样，但是，如果你想出去，你有什么建议？我没有心情去宿醉。”</p><p>“Oh，我有个主意。”Meg狡猾地低语道。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“保龄球吗？”Elsa看起来并不开心。</p><p>“你不喜欢打保龄球吗？”</p><p>Anna杵着她姐姐的肘子，“并不是说她不喜欢它，她对于这个简直用糟糕来形容。说真的，十五岁的孩子都比她做得好。”</p><p>Meg大笑起来，忍不住哼了一声，“真的吗？好像你更精于Excel。”</p><p>褐发女郎遇到一丝困惑且震惊的脸，“为什么你那样想呢？它是一项愚蠢的运动，球太重了，针一样的目标离得太远，罚球区也异乎寻常的小。” 她双手指向正在忙于穿鞋的Anna，“她从来不让我防守成功。”</p><p>“因为那是作弊！”</p><p>Elsa怒视着她的妹妹，“无论怎样！”</p><p>Meg，现在感觉有点不舒服，开始对姐妹俩说道，“Come on，停止争吵，我们一起来玩吧。”</p><p>看到Elsa玩保龄球这么糟糕，Meg和Hercules都大吃一惊。他们认为Anna只是在逗逗Elsa，她会没事的。但是说实话，她的确很糟糕。五个球只有一个沿着木板道上滚动，而它只是敲了敲瓶子，而球瓶只是晃了晃，并没有躺下。</p><p>Elsa在地板上跺着脚，沮丧地哼了一声，“Fuck sake！”</p><p>Meg笑着对她男朋友低语道，“你还叫我菜鸟。”</p><p>“我才不是菜鸟！”金发碧眼的女孩深吸一口气，“我只是——只是，Oh，好吧，我是个菜鸟！但是你也应该看到，Anna在打保龄球时，她表现得更糟糕。”</p><p>Anna转过头来，无视Elsa的抨击，撅着嘴道，“这不是真的。”</p><p>“这是真的，你每一次都作弊......还赢不了。”</p><p>Anna愤然向前，戳着她姐姐的下巴，“Fine，我们来比赛怎么样？”</p><p>“保龄球吗？”</p><p>“是的。输的人一周都在下面。”</p><p>“一天。”</p><p>“三...”</p><p>Elsa伸出手示意Anna，“好吧，成交。你就准备好输吧。”</p><p>“你最好一直这么想。”</p><p>Meg和Hercules看着这姐妹俩走到球道上大展身脚。橘头发的男孩看着他的女朋友，“你做了什么？”</p><p>“我想让她们停止争吵而已......”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>她们俩又进行五分钟的争吵，Hercules想劝劝两个人，但是他完全插不上嘴。当激烈的比赛终于开始了；Elsa慢悠悠地算来算去，试图用角度和数学的原理把她的球打到球瓶上。而Anna热情高涨，调皮捣蛋地给她姐姐搞了好几次破坏。</p><p>Elsa还剩下三个球，而Anna还剩五个，年轻稍小的女孩做了一个深呼吸，俯身瞄准了球瓶。她再次深深吸了一口气，一动不动，以她算好的角度准备好。然后她的头发从肩上垂下去，瞬间便精确地打倒了Elsa的其中一个球。</p><p>“你碰了我的球！”</p><p>Anna站了起来，眼里满是困惑，“什么？不，我没有。”</p><p>Elsa指着那个犯规球，“是你做的，你的辫子扯着的那个。”</p><p>“不，我没有。”Anna也很不服气。</p><p>Hercules望着Meg，喜忧参半，表情泥泞，“她们今天到底怎么了？”</p><p>Meg接过她男友递给她的饮料，大喝了一口，“女人齐心，万事可成。”</p><p>“什么？Ew......我不需要Ew。”</p><p>随着一声巨响，他们的注意力又回到这俩姐妹身上，他们看到这两姐妹试图将对方的头紧挟于腋下，不幸的是，她们两人都失败了。</p><p>“放开我。”</p><p>“你先放开我。”</p><p>“没门，你这个骗子。”</p><p>“我不是。”</p><p>“我也不是。”</p><p>“我不是！”</p><p>褐发女郎翻了翻白眼，“说实话，你们想再战五个回合吗？”</p><p>姐妹俩同时喊道，“没有你的事！”</p><p>Meg在空中举着她的手臂道，“好吧。”</p><p>Anna叫喊着，“你咬我！”</p><p>“这不叫咬，这叫轻轻地咬。”</p><p>“一样的意思！”</p><p>“这才叫咬！”</p><p>“Elsa！”</p><p>Elsa开始抓住她的妹妹，向前弯曲，试图跳上她妹妹的背。她低头笑了，注意到Anna牛仔裤下缘显现的内裤。Elsa随即抓住了浅粉红色的衣料，用坡跟鞋踹了Anna一脚。紧接着Anna尖叫起来，没有一丝犹豫Anna抓住Elsa的牛仔裤把它拉下来，一直到她的脚踝。</p><p>过一会儿，金发女孩站在那里目瞪口呆，试图想想刚才发生了什么事。看见她脚踝上的裤子，她尖叫道，“这TMD是怎么回事，Anna？”她把牛仔裤提到瘦骨嶙峋的臀部上。她抬头看着Anna笑着整理她的鞋，“这TMD不好笑。”</p><p>“Come on，这只是一点点咬伤。”</p><p>Elsa向前走了一步，离Anna的脸只有几英寸，“不，Anna，这不好笑。”眼泪开始流了下来，“在这该死的保龄球场上，你让我难堪，你觉得在世界上最有趣的事莫过于如此吧？”</p><p>“Elsa......对不起。”</p><p>Elsa顿时没了兴趣，愤然离去走向厕所，一遍又一遍嘀咕着“Fuck”。Meg站起来，把手放在Anna的肩膀上，“干得漂亮。”</p><p>“我真是一个白痴......”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>Anna翻了一个白眼，“Oh，谢谢你的夸奖。”</p><p>黑发女郎离开Anna走向厕所，“我想我最好把这个问题解决，因为我觉得你会把事情变得更糟。Herc，看着她。”</p><p>两个红色头发的人尴尬地看着对方，这是他们第一次独处。“Uh...”Hercules开始搔了搔他脖子后面，“(咱们)玩花式曲棍球，好吗？”</p><p>Anna狡猾地笑了笑，“Oh，当然。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Meg跳上水池，坐在Elsa的旁边，此时Elsa环抱着自己。“我想我不会问你任何一点...我知道我可能对你说，你要原谅Anna。在这件疯狂的事件中，她不是故意的，但——”Meg倚在镜子上，“你妹妹确实很疯狂。”</p><p>Elsa轻轻地笑了，“我是认真的，当我们住在一起，她发明了性玩具飞镖。”</p><p>金发女郎挑起她的眉毛，“这TMD是什么玩意儿？”</p><p>“Well，她窃取了其中一枚飞镖并且把它放在走廊的尽头。你要做的就是站在另一端用假阴茎的吸盘去投掷。这取决于你投中几环。”</p><p>Meg大笑道，“Anna真的很疯狂。我发誓，只有Anna擅长投掷这玩意儿了。”</p><p>“不幸的是，她经常把它变为游戏，而且她很有竞争力。”</p><p>Meg暗自发笑，“当Anna把Mulan当做靶心时，就会发神经似的开始玩‘Mulan假阳具飞镖’。”</p><p>Elsa叹了口气，头靠着瓷砖，“你应该看看她玩曲棍球的样子。”</p><p>拍了拍她朋友的后背，Meg笑着说，“她是一个古怪的人，但她不是有意伤害任何人的。”</p><p>“我知道...”</p><p>“Come on！”Meg扯着Elsa(以便寻得支撑点)，跳下水池，“我们回去吧，即使几分钟，我也不喜欢Herc照顾Anna。”</p><p>Meg担心是对的，这两个女孩回来了，她们看着Hercules和Anna打曲棍球。她们的眼睛盯着高速溜过桌子的球转来转去。看着她朋友的冰蓝色眼睛，Meg叹了口气，“我知道我不应该离开，让他们独自一人。”</p><p>“我建议你让Hercules远离桌子一些。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>Elsa指着她的妹妹，站在那里她的两腿分开与肩同宽，背部向前弯曲，“因为他马上要打了在自己脸上。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>在Meg有机会叫Hercules离开桌子之前，Anna全力出击，用尽浑身力气击中球，它撞出桌沿，把桌子边上一大块塑料撞飞了出去，接着便打到Hercules的脸上。高大，健壮的男子倒地捂着自己的脸，大声呻吟着，“我的脸！”</p><p>Anna看着冰球就回落到桌子上，滑过来。随着Anna的鼓励声，球轻轻的进入对方的球门。她将双臂伸向空中，摇摆着屁股，“我赢了！”</p><p>Meg面带惊恐地看着Elsa，“我们不会再打保龄球了，永远。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna依靠在林肯大教堂里面一个大石头拱门前，做了一个深呼吸。前面还有几个人，Anna将授予她的学位。她很激动。「Come on，Anna，你可以的。只是走过去，站在那里向那些老家伙们致敬，然后走下去，这很容易，Yeah，不要绊倒就行。」</p><p>当听见有人叫着她名字时，Anna猛地抬起头。迅速地拍了拍她深蓝色的礼服，调整她的帽子，面带笑容，走向台前。</p><p>当Anna下台时，她瞥了一眼，在观众席看到Elsa和Briar站在后面，欢呼雀跃。Anna微微笑了起来，边轻轻地挥了挥手，然后便被一个工作人员从舞台上拖了下来，为下一个学生誊出位置来。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>“Anna！”Rapunzel把她的表妹推到了，并给她一个紧紧的拥抱。这两个女孩开始兴奋得跳上跳下，称赞她们的毕业礼服是多么的棒。“我不敢相信你得了第一名，你真是太幸运了。”</p><p>“我不相信你居然这样。我的意思是你确实很擅长艺术，而且你还投入了大量的学习时间。”</p><p>金发女孩耸耸肩，“这没什么大不了的。老实说，我更难过，Eugene不在这里。”</p><p>Anna的脸上沉了下来，轻轻地摩挲着Rapunzel的后背，“他的飞机延误了？”</p><p>“是的...”</p><p>“别担心，他会来这里的。”</p><p>“Hey！Guys！”这两个女孩转身看到Elsa走了过来，她穿着一条白色的紧身牛仔裤，上面穿着一件宽松的，超薄的蓝色的衬衫。看起来她很娴雅。头上戴着一副遮阳的太阳镜，她靠上前在Anna额头上印上一吻。“我真为你感到骄傲。”她瞟了一眼Rapunzel，并给她一个拥抱，“你也是。”</p><p>Rapunzel点头表示感谢。Anna说道，“你觉得我这身怎么样？”她踮着脚跟转了一圈，身上的长袍飘了起来。</p><p>“非常性感。”Elsa抓住礼服把它展开，打量着五十年代风格的黄色波尔卡圆点连衣裙，“但这件更性感。”</p><p>她咬着嘴唇，Anna用很低的声音回应道，“你应该看看我下面穿的是什么。”</p><p>在Elsa有机会装模作样来掩饰她因为紧张不安而出丑时，Briar走了过来，面带微笑道，“Hey guys，恭喜你们。我听说城堡刚开放，那里有饮料食物。我们要去那里庆祝吗？”</p><p>小伙伴们相互看了一会儿，之后所有人都同意了。<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>在城堡里找到完美的地点，女孩们坐在草山上，手里拿着一杯橙汁。Anna愉快地松了一口气。“我不能相信我已经毕业了。”</p><p>Elsa搂着她的妹妹，“我真的为你感到骄傲。”</p><p>“我知道，Elsa，你已经告诉我八次了。”</p><p>“我就是想让你知道。”</p><p>Rapunzel坐在礼服上，把腿放下。“其他人什么时候参加毕业典礼？”</p><p>Briar整理一下她米色衬衫的袖子，看着她的金发朋友，“Oh，我猜Meg和Hercules在周五参加毕业典礼。”</p><p>“这意味着我们可以在星期六吃顿饭？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>她看着Briar，把手指绕进她姐姐扎起来的头发丝里。Elsa说，“你最近有Merida的信儿了吗？”</p><p>Briar面带微笑，点了点头，“有。昨晚她告诉我，她到了挪威。”</p><p>“下次你见到她，别忘了替我们向Gerda问好。”</p><p>Anna拍了拍Elsa的脸颊，她轻呼了一声。Anna说道：“Elsa，别那么小气嘛！” </p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“你有。”</p><p>“好吧，我有，抱歉。”</p><p>向后依靠着，Rapunzel闭上眼睛享受九月的晴空。把头枕在她的手臂上，发出一个幸福的叹息，“天气很美。”</p><p>“我认为我的女朋友比晴空还漂亮。”认出那声音，金发碧眼的女孩睁开眼睛看到正Eugene坐在她的旁边，面带微笑。“Hey！金发妞。”</p><p>随着一声尖叫，Rapunzel扑到她男朋友的怀里，给他一个深深的吻。在几分钟内，他们一直亲吻着，Rapunzel坐在Eugene的膝部，整了整她粉红色的礼服。“我以为你在几个小时内不会来呢。”</p><p>Eugene笑了笑，用手指梳理Rapunzel松散的头发，“他们设法寻找另一个航班，所以我们早到而不是晚到。”他叹了口气，“不幸的是，我仍然错过你的毕业典礼。”</p><p>他的女朋友耸耸肩，“不要在意，你现在在这里。”</p><p>看着他的朋友们，褐发男子笑着说，“所以，我的女士们，你们在做什么呢？”</p><p>Briar不禁嗤之以鼻，“你的女士？你倒是想得美！”</p><p>Eugene耸耸肩，“我愿意一试。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>周六晚上</p><p>Meg狠狠敲打着在桌子上的玻璃杯，吞下一口酒，“Anna，在你大学结束后，你打算做什么？”</p><p>铜头发的女孩从她盘子上的薯条上抬起头来，迫使自己咽下还没有咀嚼完的食物，“Uh，yeah，更多的大学。”【注：Kristoff问Anna大学毕业之后干什么，而Anna只顾吃薯条，没有仔细听Kristoff的问题，所以她说“更多的大学”，而Anna嘴里应该说的是“更多的薯条。”】</p><p>“什么？你是认真的吗？Come on，你有机会和你的妻子一起生活，做你想做的事情。”她的眼睛飞快地瞥了一眼Elsa，她微微一笑，“做你想要的。”</p><p>Anna把手举在空中，“我知道，但我已经做到一个妹妹该做的了。所以这部分的计划就定下了。而刚好我也想这么做。”</p><p>Kristoff抬头看着桌子的另一边的朋友，“你不要做编剧吗？”</p><p>她点了点头，把另一片薯条放进嘴里，“是的，我会在一月份开始，我能有足够的时间去找到一个新的兼职工作。”</p><p>“Aww。”Anna看着有些沮丧的Meg，“你是不是不想在俱乐部工作了？”</p><p>Anna忍不住嘲笑道，“没办法，在几小时的辛勤工作只为了赚点该死的小钱，我想找一些稳定的工作。”</p><p>褐发女郎交叉着双臂，撅着嘴，这不像以往的她，“我要到哪里去找免费饮料？”</p><p>“Meg，你在这里找不到免费的饮料......”</p><p>“我不会找到？好吧，我想我再也不会来这个地方了。”</p><p>小伙伴们嘲笑Meg这个小气鬼，Kristoff站了起来，手握空杯。他向四周看了看他的朋友们，面带笑容，“我想敬大家酒，但在我做之前，Meg忘了为她的食物付钱，让我们把她踢出去。”</p><p>“你敢反咬我一口， Bjorgman！”</p><p>金发男人笑了，然后继续说道，“不管怎样，我只想说，这三年是我人生中最好的时光...”他耸了耸肩，“也是我生命中最糟糕的时刻，但我不会改变任何事情。我希望在我们接下去的人生我们永远是朋友。”他举起玻璃杯，“祝福我的朋友们！”</p><p>这群小伙伴们举起酒杯，在喝酒之前重复Kristoff的话，而后他们又接着吃着炸鱼以及薯条。</p><p>在晚餐结束后，一些人彼此道别，一些则因为喝多了被抬回家，Anna来到Kristoff面前，“你刚才在那里说得不错。”</p><p>Kristoff耸耸肩，“这没什么。”</p><p>Anna把手放在Kristoff的肩上，她的手指划过他的夹克，“至少我个人而言，是的。所以——你现在有什么计划，要去当动物大师吗？”</p><p>Kristoff并不完全确定，所以他又耸了耸肩。“我不知道，也许回家。我想我会在那里找到一份工作的。”他转身面对红发女孩，一脸关心道，“你还好吗？”</p><p>“当然。”她愉快说道，“我要做自己的主人，在我学习时我可以在兼职时间赚点外快。我还有Elsa以及Briar的陪伴。”她的眼睛看着Meg被Hercules抬回家，“Meg回到希腊，她并没有什么计划，所以一定找人让我远离Elsa疯狂驾驶。”</p><p>Kristoff笑了，在Anna头上印上一个小小的吻，“只要你相信。但Anna，请别忘了，如果你需要什么，打电话给我，我会随时准备倾听。”</p><p>踮起脚尖，Anna斜靠在Kristoff的面颊上给了他一个友好的亲吻，“当然。”她的眼睛又回到靠墙慢慢地睡着了的Elsa身上，“在她醉倒之前，我最好送她回家，我猜她喝多了点。”</p><p>“你需要帮助吗？”</p><p>Anna冲着Kristoff挥动双臂，把她姐姐的手搭在她的肩膀上，“不用了，别担心。我没问题的，公寓只有十分钟的路程，再加上我有Aurora的帮助。不是吗？”</p><p>Briar，现在坐在附近的长椅上，猛然抬起头来看着Anna。她目光呆滞，很明显她喝得多了。“什么？”</p><p>“也许你可以帮助Aurora回家。”</p><p>Kristoff在帮助那个高个醉酒的女孩站起来之前点了点头，“Come on，Briar，我们回家吧。”</p><p>“不要。我不喜欢阴茎。”</p><p>“我不会为你提供的。”</p><p>“Oh...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Put Up With Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa抬起头，看着Anna，她坐在沙发上，把双腿蜷缩在胸前，盯着电视，“盯着人看是不礼貌的。”</p><p>“Huh？Oh，抱歉......我只是——”Elsa俯身向前，拢了拢杂散的头发碰了碰Anna的鼻子尖。“你的头发，真是烦到了我。你能不能感觉的到？”</p><p>她摇着头，Anna把目光从Elsa移到电视中。“没有。”</p><p>看着她的爱人，金发碧眼的女孩皱了皱眉，她注意到Anna眉毛乱糟糟的。“Anna，上一次你修眉毛是什么时候？”</p><p>『“你是如何找到他的？”</p><p>“肉筋多，但是味道是一样的。我不用吃晚餐了。”』【出自神奇博士S6E7 (8分16秒)】</p><p>Anna耸了耸肩，她的目光仍然集中在电视而不是Elsa，“我不确定，也许八周？也许，你为什么这么问？”</p><p>Elsa一声不吭，放下了杯咖啡，离开客厅。Anna看了一会儿，耸了耸肩又继续看《神秘博士》。她将手臂伸向空中，女孩高兴地咕哝着说，“Oh，yes，我喜欢这位蕾丝边的爬行动物。”</p><p>坐在沙发另一端的Briar，从她的书中抬起头来，满脸疑惑，然后继续埋头阅读。“你真是一个古怪的人，Anna。”</p><p>“我是吗？”</p><p>“你会找到一个很酷的蜥蜴。”</p><p>“不是酷，是很性感。”</p><p>“那更是雪上加霜。”</p><p>“Oh，Come on，Aurora，你看过Madame Vastra多性感了吗？快过来，看！”</p><p>“我不是一个骗子。”</p><p>“博士吗？”</p><p>“我是一个和尚。”</p><p>“博士，展示一下你自己吧！”</p><p>“这要看什么？”她抬起头，金发碧眼的女孩观察着节目好一会，“她在这一集中并没有出现。”</p><p>“Shh，继续看！正点很快就要到了。”Briar叹了口气，又回到她的书中。“睁大你的眼睛看屏幕！”</p><p>随着一声呼喊，Briar把书放在大腿上，强迫目光回到屏幕前，静静地等待，“抱歉...”</p><p>“我又变得敏感了许多，是不是，亲爱的？我不知道你为什么能忍受的了我？”【剧中人物对话】</p><p>Briar先是露出惊讶的表情，随即她会心一笑，“她是不是——Oh，My God！这太棒了！那舌头！”</p><p>“我告诉过你Vastra很了不起，她很野蛮、性感！”Anna的注意力被带到了门上，看着Elsa走过来，带着眼镜，手里拿着镊子，“说起性感......Elsa，难道你不认为Vastra夫人很惊艳？”</p><p>Elsa略微耸了耸肩道，“我想是的。”</p><p>注意到Elsa的手里的镊子，Anna挑起乱糟糟的眉毛，“你拿着镊子干什么？”</p><p>一声不吭，Elsa放下Anna的腿，横跨她的腰上，“Ooh，hello...”</p><p>“不，Anna，我不是在这里做爱。现在看着我，放轻松。”</p><p>“为什么？”当Elsa开始扯着她的眉毛时，红发女孩尖叫了一声，“Shit，Elsa！这很疼！”</p><p>Elsa继续尽可能快速的移动，“如果你能控制住，那你的眉毛就不会这么痛了。”</p><p>拼命与她姐姐的挣扎着，Anna试图看向Briar，“Aurora，救命！”</p><p>嘲笑道，金发女孩坐在那里，交叉双臂看着，“没门，这太可笑了。”</p><p>“Anna，坐着别动！”</p><p>“只要你放下这个带来厄运的镊子！”</p><p>“不要来回晃动！”</p><p>“不要！”</p><p>Elsa打算用强蛮力，她空闲的手将Anna的头按到沙发上，然后扯住头皮，边拉着头发猛拽，每扯一下，Anna就“哎呦”大叫一声。</p><p>“好了，完成了。”Elsa笑了笑从她妹妹的腿上离开，“现在你不再像爸爸了。”</p><p>Anna呻吟着，揉着现在已经修好的眉毛。“小气鬼...”</p><p>“是的，但我是个爱你且不能忍受你乱糟糟眉毛的小气鬼。”</p><p>“下次我会把你的比基尼线条用蜡封死了，看你喜不喜欢！”Briar嗤之以鼻引起了Anna的注意。“还有你，Aurora，你——你——你不要和我一起看《神秘博士》了！”</p><p>Anna关掉电视，女孩(Briar)讽刺地笑着说，“Oh，不，我该做些什么呢？”</p><p>Anna拿起遥控器，胡乱地把它塞在口袋里，抓着Elsa的手。“当你没有电视来分散你的注意力，现在你将要听到我们做爱的声音，Come on！Elsa，我们来做些饱含愤怒的性爱运动。”</p><p>“我需要......拔掉你更多的眉毛！”</p><p>Briar坐在沙发上一会儿，盯着空白的电视。她愤怒地把书摔到咖啡桌上，站起来。“既然我呆在这里没意思，我想我会出去喝些酒。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>在Briar有机会离开房子之前，她听到下楼的脚步声。抬头一看，她看着Anna走了下来，她面带微笑，手上还拿着遥控器，“Uh，你们的...发生了什么？”</p><p>红发女孩朝她朋友笑了笑，便朝客厅走去，接着Briar便被楼上卧室内传来的Elsa的尖叫声吸引住了。“For fuck sake，Anna，放开我！”</p><p>Briar走上楼梯，慢慢地爬进Elsa的卧室里。当她看到Elsa的赤裸的身体，被绑在床头，Briar咯咯地笑着，把手放在胸前。“Aw，愿主保佑你。”</p><p>“我不知道为什么我迁就她。”</p><p>她咬着嘴唇，Briar试图忍住笑容，“Oh，我想我知道为什么了。”</p><p>“为什么？我不——什么？这不要紧，把我放开！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当女孩们(真正)意识到之前，她们的大学生活已经完全结束了。他们知道，那一天总会到来的，在那一天，他们将告别大学舒适的生活。Anna已经获得了她的硕士学位，Elsa现在是一名英国皇家建筑师协会注册建筑师，到那时候，她会有更大、更广阔的世界。</p><p>这是她们呆在林肯的最后一天了，在去西班牙的漫长旅程开始之前，两姐妹在一起洗了最后一次澡作为纪念。</p><p>“抚摸，抚摸，抚摸我，我想要变得肮脏一些。使我陶醉，让我心寒...”【这是Elsa在唱歌】</p><p>Elsa低头看着她妹妹正在挤压着她裸露的乳房。“Anna...你在做什么？”</p><p>“什么？你说要我去抚摸你！”</p><p>“这只是一首歌！”【出自Alice Ripley的《Touch A Touch A Touch Me》】</p><p>Anna咯咯地笑着，在她的爱人的脸颊上印上一吻，“我知道。”</p><p>“你知道你不需要任何借口来抚摸我，不是吗？”</p><p>年轻女孩挑起她的眉毛嘲笑道，“昨天我想抚摸你，你却用脏袜子踢我。”</p><p>她将手浸泡在水中，轻轻弹在Anna的脸上，“不，Anna，你用捆绑玩具用力放置在我的臀部时，我特别地告诉过你，你不能去那里。”</p><p>“你弯下腰，(而且也)没穿衣服！”</p><p>“我是在捡起你的脏衣服！”</p><p>Anna坐在浴缸里撅着嘴，“好吧，好吧......对不起。”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>她的手游移着来到Elsa的肚子上，Anna紧紧搂住Elsa，“Elsa，你真的认为一切都会好起来吗？”</p><p>“什么时候？”</p><p>“当我们在西班牙时。”</p><p>“我敢肯定。”</p><p>Elsa把头转过来，深深地亲吻着Anna。当她们的舌头在争夺主导地位时，两个女孩从嘴中发出一阵呻吟，双手摩挲对方的湿湿的，软软的，布满肥皂的身体。情绪高涨的Elsa跨坐在她妹妹身上，而铸了铁的浴缸里的水左右晃动着。</p><p>循着亲吻的痕迹，Elsa来到Anna的光滑的下巴，随后再到她脖子上，轻轻地啃咬着。而这个(细小的)动作迫使Anna，从喉咙处发出一丝呻吟，她的雪臀猛然弓起来，试图摩擦她的湿润的中心。“Fuck，Elsa。”</p><p>在水下，Elsa用指甲缓慢在她的肚子上行进着(挑逗着)，当快乐和痛苦并存时，使得Anna发出嘶嘶声。金发美女调皮地把铂金色的头发拉过来，接着把手指慢慢放得更低。</p><p>Elsa把她的头翻转过来，头发已经放下来(梳成)一个松散的发髻，Anna发誓，当她感觉到爱(一点一点)施压时，三个手指已经进入她了。当Elsa(用力)插入时，而Anna也跟着摇晃着她的玉臀，她的头埋在Elsa的颈窝里，呻吟着，“Ah，Elsa！Fuck...”</p><p>当她的叫声变成了诅咒声，随后又转为野兽般的呻吟声，Elsa知道她很快就要到达高潮，这刺激着她更快更用力地深入。Elsa扶她起来到浴缸的边缘，用她另一只空闲的手玩捏Anna的阴蒂。</p><p>Anna感到压力一点一点压垮她，乞求着释放，就在那时，她竟感到一丝陌生。在思绪混乱之中，她尖叫了起来，推开了Elsa，移动到浴缸的另一个边缘。当高潮席卷了她全身，她看到大量的液体从她的中心地带涓涓流出。</p><p>感到不好意思，Anna用手托着她的脸，“Oh，God，我很抱歉。”</p><p>另一方面Elsa感到一种成就感，最后，经过无数次努力，让她妹妹射了出来。微笑，Elsa把Anna的手从她的脸上移开。“Hey，别担心，没事的。”</p><p>“真的？”Anna不好意思地质问道。</p><p>“是真的。当你发现我射了，你会介意吗？”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“那么，如果真的打扰到我了，你怎么办？”Anna点了点头，咬着嘴唇，唯一能做的就是被她姐姐亲吻着。“此外，还有一些热。”</p><p>Anna突然感到被对她姐姐的爱所击垮；她抓住Elsa的手，将她的双手拉到自己的胸前，她亲吻着Elsa柔软，薄薄的嘴唇，吻已经移到她的下巴，Anna在她耳边轻声说，“和我换一下位置，我想让舌头爽翻你，直到你尖叫。”</p><p>Elsa毫不犹豫地移到Anna坐到的地方，打开了她的双腿，她的中心流出的泉涌与洗澡水的混合在一起，而这就是Elsa想要的。两个温暖的双手，打开了她乳白色的大腿，随后是爱的亲吻。</p><p>Anna的肺部被欲望的气味充满着，这是令人陶醉的，她等不及品尝着只有她一人打开的美味的花蜜。开始亲吻，在用舌头舔着Elsa的内壁之前，Anna喜欢肿胀粉红色的中心。</p><p>「Fuck，她真是美味，即使有一些肥皂水。」</p><p>她咬着嘴唇，Elsa向后仰着头，用指拨弄着Anna湿漉漉的头发，猛地一拉，使得她们更紧密一些。Elsa喜欢和Anna做爱，而她总是觉得这个动作让彼此更亲密，变得更情趣一些。</p><p>Anna伸着她的舌头，推到Elsa的中心深处，迫使两个女孩都发出一阵呻吟。在这几分钟，Anna像这样反反复复地侵略着她的姐姐，用她的方式舔(刺激着)敏感的神经，她的手放在Elsa紧致的臀部，Anna抬起臀部，而她的舌头挑逗着Elsa的阴蒂头。</p><p>这个动作让金发女孩不由得全身颤抖，她紧紧咬着手关节，以免忍不住呻吟起来。</p><p>这时敲门声传来，“Anna，Elsa？”</p><p>「走开，Aurora。」</p><p>Elsa她发出一个呻吟声，“什么？”而Anna仍集中在她的阴蒂。</p><p>“我知道你们很忙...”</p><p>Elsa抓住Anna的头发，这时说话了，“是的，我们很忙，Bri—fuck.”</p><p>“但是Merida开着露营车，马上就要来了。”</p><p>“好吧，我们将——我们——Fuck！我们一会，Shit，下去。”然后毫无预警高潮来临了，Elsa拱起背撕心裂肺地尖叫着，“Fuck，Ah——Anna！”</p><p>当高潮消退了，快意终于一点点平息了，Briar听到后，在门外发出“Wow！”的一声。</p><p>扭过她的头，Elsa向外咆哮道，“滚开！”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>二十分钟后，Elsa和Anna拿着一袋袋的衣服下来了，她们把衣服放到露营车的后备箱里，Elsa指着Eilonwy，她在几年前已经出售给Merida了。她叹了一口气，看着她的朋友打扮成熟了许多，“你确定你用她送我们吗？这将是一个漫长的旅程。”</p><p>她抬起头来看着刚才一直注视着的Briar，她的脸上浮上一缕充满着爱意的笑容，Merida回答道，“是的，没问题的。我很高兴助人为乐，而且我一直想去巴塞罗那参观。”关上汽车后备箱，卷发的女孩笑了，“好了，这就是所有的，我们得走了。这是我第一次开四个小时的车。”</p><p>Briar握住Merida的手，紧紧地握住它，“等一下。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>她的眼睛瞟了一眼街的尽头。“只是等一下就行了。”</p><p>他们就在那儿，这一群小伙伴们，Eugene，Kristoff，Meg，Hercules和Belle，面带笑容朝着两姐妹们走来。Anna上前一步，牵着她表姐的手，“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>“我们不能让你不说再见，祝你好运离开。”</p><p>「Oh，my God，我不敢相信。他们一定是爱我们的。」</p><p>“但是你们所有人——”</p><p>Meg翻了一个白眼同时点燃她的电子烟，“是的，我们都来这里只是为了看你走。你欠我许多欢乐时刻。”</p><p>Rapunzel瞪着黑发女孩一眼，“你是唯一一个没有飞到这里来的......”</p><p>“无论怎样。”</p><p>用手指在Anna的脸颊摩挲着，她叹了口气，咬着嘴唇忍住泪水。“你到那里会好吗？巴塞罗那是个大城市。”</p><p>两姐妹你看着我，我看着你。深蓝色的眼底充满着深深的爱意。“我们会没事的，我保证。”</p><p>点了点头，金发女孩吻了一下Anna的额头。“到了那里给我发个短信。”</p><p>Kristoff慢吞吞地向前来到Elsa的身边，他的手搔了搔脖子后面，“Uh，照顾好她，拜托...”</p><p>Elsa咯咯地笑着，在开玩笑捶着Kristoff的肩膀，“当然。别忘了，只要你想去，你可以去拜访我们。”</p><p>“谢了。”</p><p>半个小时后，大家彼此说着再见，除了Meg，她正盯着Anna，她的手颤抖着，向前迈出一步，凝视着年轻尚轻的女孩，“Meg？你没事吧？”</p><p>看着Meg抽搐的泪水，前拉了她，给她最好的朋友一个熊抱。“你不能去，你走了，我连欺负人都没了。”</p><p>Anna咯咯地笑着在Meg的肩膀，“是我欺负你...”</p><p>“我知道，但是你并不是这个意思。我该如何度过没有人在跟我开玩笑的日子？”</p><p>从Meg的手臂出来，擦去她朋友脸颊上挂着的泪水，“Hey，这没有什么不同，我保证。我们可以用短信，电话，Skype【一种网络即时语音沟通工具】，无论什么。我保证。”</p><p>现在感觉自己很蠢，Meg破涕为笑，戳着Anna的额头，“好了，在你错过渡轮之前，你最好走了。”</p><p>随着他们离开了，被Briar和Merida，目的地是巴塞罗那。坐在后排座位上的Anna叹了口气，看了坐在她旁边的Elsa，眼睛盯着渐渐后退的街景。</p><p>看着她注意到Elsa轻轻地捂住自己的肚子，“Elsa？”</p><p>“Hmm？”Elsa冲着她妹妹面带笑容。</p><p>“你没事吧？你想坐在前面吗？”</p><p>“不，不，我没事。”</p><p>“你坐在后面的时候会晕车的。”</p><p>嘲笑着，Elsa又望着车窗外的世界，“只有一次，Anna，我当时吃了太多的巧克力蛋糕。我很好。”</p><p>一个小时后...</p><p>“停车！”</p><p>“我告诉你，坐在前面！”</p><p>“该死的！我的车！”</p><p>“Elsa，你还好吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Your Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa深吸一口气，手握着剪刀，“Anna，你确定要我做这件事？”</p><p>“我确信，对于我来说，现在不能再留着孩子气的头发，再加上我发现这个发型超时髦，我需要换一个新发型。”</p><p>“只要你确定就行。”</p><p>Anna转过身来望着她姐姐一眼，“看在老天的份上，Elsa，只是剪了我的头发就行。”</p><p>“也许理发师应该做的。”</p><p>“比起理发师，我更加信任你。”她举起辫子摇晃着，“去做吧。”</p><p>Elsa叹了口气，“好吧。”她拿起Anna的辫子，凝视了许久。从记事起，Anna就留着这头秀发，如今一想到要剪了它们，Elsa就觉得痛苦不已。但话说回来，如果Anna是这样想的...Elsa举起剪刀，剪掉了Anna的辫子。</p><p>齐下巴的红铜色发丝顺滑地垂下，将Anna略圆的脸蛋衬托得十分完美。“看，这不是很难吧？”</p><p>“我想不会。”</p><p>Anna照着镜子，拿着剪子把末梢修齐，“你近乎完美。”她给了Elsa一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“不客气。”Elsa看着Anna走出她们小小的，灰色的瓷砖浴室，她黑缎衣服滑到地板上，“你今天有什么计划？”</p><p>她的头突然从卧室冒出来，头发随着她的动作翩翩起舞，“我要走了，我要去机场接Rapunzel和Eugene。他们还有一个小时就要到了。”</p><p>Elsa坐在马桶上，刷着牙，“他们为什么不坐地铁？”</p><p>“因为，你也知道这个地区是一座迷宫，他们能得到我们的地铁站就不错了，但要找到我们的公寓......他们已经没有机会了。”</p><p>Anna突然回到浴室，她穿着紧身牛仔裤，上身穿着一件宽松的绿色亚麻衬衫。她停下来看向她的姐姐，“你一边方便的时候，一边刷牙？”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“真是荒唐...”</p><p>“这是一举两得。再加上为什么马桶会离水槽这么近？”</p><p>Anna摇了摇头，“人们都说我很古怪。”拿起口红，她走了出来，当Elsa弯下身子吐出牙膏在水槽时，Anna离开了。“别忘了，半个小时后，你还有一个建筑师的面试。”</p><p>“不会忘的。”</p><p>Elsa走出了卧室，她此时穿着黑色过膝的短裤，上面穿着一件蓝色的短袖衬衫，系着一条白色的围巾就像领带一样，搭配着一双无带浅口有跟女鞋，“看，我已经穿好衣服了。”</p><p>Elsa拿起她的简历，坐在门口，“看，我握着简历。”她的肩膀垂了下来，“我不明白，为什么我会这样做，我感觉我永远不会得到一份建筑师的工作。”</p><p>Anna跳过给Elsa一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“Elsa，你有拿过年度第一，是班里的尖子生，而且你的设计很了不起。Hey，即使他们不喜欢你的简历...”她把Elsa的脸别过来以便她可以来看着Elsa。“你有着强大的气场，威严的气势，你走进房间，他们将随时想录用你。你要相信你自己。好吗？”</p><p>Elsa点了点头，慢慢地挤出一丝笑容。</p><p>“这才是我想看到的，笑了笑。待会我们一会见。”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>Anna走了三步，之前她在公寓门口停了下来，回头看在她姐姐那么引人注目。「你是如此的美丽，我希望你打起精神来。」</p><p>“别忘了Elsa，今晚我要去试镜，所以在几个小时内你不得不招待那两个地痞。”</p><p>“但是我今晚还有工作。”</p><p>“那么，把他们带到酒吧，让他们与当地人一起喝着昂贵的饮料。”</p><p>“Yeah，当然，没问题。”</p><p>“很好，一会见。”</p><p>“再见。”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>当Anna离开后，Elsa坐在自己小小的的宜家沙发上。她环顾四周，她们的公寓很完美，两间卧室，以及开放式厨房/餐厅/客厅，配有小阳台，在那里可以看到巴塞罗那的哥特区。是的，租金不是一般的高、墙皮都脱落了，但它是她们的家。她深吸一口气，尽情地吞吐着底下车水马龙的街道散发出来的味道和声音。空气中暖洋洋的微风从打开着的阳台门拂进来，Elsa第一次喜欢上这温暖。</p><p>尽管她们只在这里两个月，但是一切都进展得很好。Anna在大学帮助戏剧系做一些兼职工作，她是如何设法弄到工作的，对此Elsa毫无所知，但是报酬很高，而且她喜欢这份工作。在休息日中，这也给了她一个去寻找表演工作的机会。而Elsa没有幸运找到工作，只能在L'Antiquari当地一个酒吧找了一份兼职工作，但Elsa希望她很快能得到一份建筑师的工作，特别是Anna不断地鼓励她。</p><p>Elsa咕噜着从沙发上站起来，拿起她的简历，冲出公寓。她想的最后一件事就是她的面试就要迟到了。从大门口冲出去，Elsa步履轻快，走出阴暗的过道。她很庆幸这次面试，只离家有十分钟的路程，这意味着Elsa不必挤地铁，而这比她试图横过马路还要令她生厌。</p><p>理了理在脸上的一缕头发，Elsa在面试官的办公室坐下。她的面试官是一个魁梧的男人，有着一头浓密的黑发，蓄着更浓密的胡子。他坐在椅子上，手指一边敲着桌子，瞥了一眼Elsa的厚厚的简历。“这可令人印象深刻啊，Elsa。”</p><p>“谢谢您，先生。”</p><p>男人砰地一声合上了她的简历，轻笑一声。“然而......”Elsa如鲠在喉，“你的风格并不是我们所期待的。”</p><p>她移开了座位，金发女人倾身向前，“我不反对，不管怎样您看了我的简历，读过我的资料，您会发现我是一个很能干的建筑师，而且我可以很快学会的。”</p><p>他抬头，稍带怒色的棕色眼睛对上了冰蓝色眼睛，“这种情况可能有，Elsa，但是我们没有时间把你打造成属于我们自己风格的建筑师。”</p><p>“你不需要教我。你所要做的提供给我先前的计划方案以及图纸，我会学得很快。我不是小孩子，我不需要你手把手地教我。”</p><p>男人想了一会儿才捋了捋他的山羊胡子，Elsa知道她听起来很苛刻，但她不同意他所说的话。“现在暂且不谈你的工作，我们先来谈一谈你，因为正如你可能了解的，一份简历只是一部分，所以，你是从哪里来的？”</p><p>“我来自挪威一个称为Arendelle的小镇。”</p><p>他又拿起简历，黑发男人仔细翻阅着，“Hmm...我可以通过你的建筑，可以看到你受到斯堪的纳维亚的影响。”回头看Elsa，他笑了，“是什么原因让你去西班牙？”</p><p>“我想改变。”</p><p>他点了点头，继续说道，“你...二十五岁了，对吗？”</p><p>“Uh，二十六岁。”</p><p>“二十六岁...你有伴侣吗？”</p><p>“是的，我有，但是我不知道这是不是有关——”</p><p>他把手举起来打断Elsa的回答，而这让Elsa觉得他很粗鲁，“你.....计划要孩子吗？”</p><p>Elsa咬着嘴唇，“没有，我还没有与她讨论过这件事。”</p><p>霎时之间，Elsa觉得这个面试官正用杀死她的眼神审视着她，“你的性伴侣...是个女人？”</p><p>“是的......”无论怎样，话已从口出，Elsa觉得自己最好闭上她的嘴，不要再提及她们还是姐妹关系。</p><p>“我明白了。”</p><p>那个男人微笑着站起来，拿起Elsa的简历交给她。“非常感谢你来见我们。我们会很尽快给你打电话。”</p><p>不到两分钟，Elsa已经从他的办公室里离开了，来到街上。Elsa不知该做些什么，她只是(失魂落魄地)站在那里，承受那五分钟的打击。当她的腿终于有了知觉，她慢慢地回到自己的公寓。坐在沙发上，向后倚靠着，双手放在脸上，双腿在胸前蜷缩着，“Fuck！”<br/>—————————————————————————————————————————<br/>倒一杯酒，Anna看着担心的Elsa，“别担心，Elsa，那家伙不知道他在说什么。”</p><p>“我知道......”Elsa叹了口气，翘着二郎腿，但是我仍然需要一份更好的工作，我不能一辈子当个酒保，尤其是在欠下一屁股债之后。”</p><p>“我的父母需要一个建筑师。”此时的Rapunzel却留着短短的棕色头发，坐在沙发上喝冰红茶，享受餐前小吃，Elsa却吃惊地看着她。</p><p>“他们想拆除并重建宾客酒店，但是他们在当地没能找到合适的建筑师，因为设计过于昂贵而且德国味儿太重了。”</p><p>Elsa笑了，“德国味儿太重了？”</p><p>“是的，你看到那房子。我的父母起初爱上它是因为它提醒他们想起挪威，这就是他们想要的，它很有家的感觉。你是从挪威来，也许你能想出一些。”</p><p>Elsa点点头，“Yeah，我会在这个星期给他们打个电话，而且我们得把一切安排妥当才行。”</p><p>Anna坐在Elsa的腿上，手游移到Elsa的脖子后面，“看，我告诉你，你会得到一份工作。”</p><p>“Anna，我还没找到工作。”</p><p>“Oh，当然，他们是一家人，他们不能拒绝。”</p><p>Rapunzel移开了座位，冲着她的表姐妹们微笑并在空中挥舞她的手，“Oh，oh，oh，我差点忘了，你永远猜不到那天Merida会给我发短信。”</p><p>“什么？”Elsa问道。</p><p>“她和Briar同居了。”</p><p>姐妹俩同时啁啾一声，“不！”</p><p>金发碧眼的女孩点了点头，“是的！显然在送你们之后，在回英国的时候她们有可能谈了很多，其中也包括性方面，但不要介意...然后她们彼此告白，而现在她们住在一起了。”</p><p>Anna发出高兴的尖叫，“我真为她们高兴！她们同样是一对可爱的，但又奇怪的情侣！”</p><p>Eugene笑了笑，翻了翻白眼，轻蔑地说道，“据说这个女孩还与姐姐(自己的家庭成员)相爱了！”</p><p>Elsa只是咬着嘴唇。“说到家庭......”她从口袋里掏出一个信封，“这是今天送给我们的信。”</p><p>Anna拿着信封，从里面取出一张名片。在前面是一座城堡，里面的内容是：这座城堡也许是你们的新家，但吸引她注意的是最下面签名——Gerda。</p><p>“这是Gerda的信？”</p><p>“Yeah。”Elsa看着面带笑容的Rapunzel，“我只是感兴趣的是她如何得到我们的地址的。”</p><p>“什么？我只是把地址给了我的父母，发生什么情况全在我的意料之外。”Rapunzel咯咯地笑着，“我想这意味着你们可以与她取得进展。”</p><p>Anna依偎在Elsa身边，脸上挂满笑容，“是的。”她说。</p><p>Elsa帮Anna理了理脸上的头发，“你哭了？”</p><p>Anna把头埋进Elsa的颈窝，她点了点头，“我很高兴。我的意思是——我之前，很高兴来到这里，很高兴与你相爱，然后Rapunzel和Eugene来拜访我们使得更加快乐，紧接着听说Merida和Aurora，但——但是，这封信真是锦上添花。”</p><p>她坐起来，用手揉着眼睛，却弄脏了她的睫毛膏，“我知道这并不意味着她能原谅我们，但它至少说明她关心我们。”</p><p>Elsa抬起手来摩挲着Anna的脸，为她拭去眼泪，“她一直很关心你，照顾你，你知道的。”</p><p>“我知道，但是，这几年我们一直过得很艰辛，我们得到了这张卡片，这感觉就像在很长一段时间，我第一次终于能长出一口气了。”她看着面带忧虑的Elsa，“别担心，Elsa，我知道我们可能再也见不到她，或是在她的身边，但这已经帮助了我。”</p><p>“我明白......现在，你有没有参加一些试镜或是接受过一些批评？”</p><p>“当然。”Anna戳着Elsa的鼻子，“你必须去工作。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>Eugene举起手，“那我们两个怎么办？我们是你们的客人，你们不能就这样离开我们。”</p><p>Elsa看着这对情侣，她摘下围巾与衬衫，露出了休闲背心，“Oh，别担心，你跟我来。我会为你提供一些饮料，你可以与当地人闲聊。我们也能把食物销售出去，而且销量不错。”她看着Rapunzel，“总有一两个当地人坐在那儿弹吉他或是弹钢琴。”</p><p>金发女孩从沙发上站起来，笑着说，“这听起来像是我喜欢那种地方。”</p><p>Anna笑了笑，驱赶着三个人走向门口，“只是等着，直到你看到它。你才会发现它很黑暗，很狭窄，闻起来像大麻。”</p><p>Eugene笑了，“就像林肯Merida的卧室一样。”他的眼睛开始游移到这俩个表亲的身上。</p><p>这两姐妹叹息着，而Elsa在这时发话了，“Eugene，拜托......别提布朗尼的事件了。”</p><p>“Hey，我没有提到它，你......但你如果想要知道，我这还有视频。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Rapunzel推了推她未婚夫的肩膀，“Eugene！”她回头望了望她的表姐妹们，“他只是在开玩笑，我保证，他早就已经删掉了。”</p><p>“感谢上帝。”</p><p>褐发男子被Rapunzel推搡着来到门前，而Anna和Elsa紧随其后。</p><p>当Rapunzel和Eugene最后都离开了，Anna还站在那里，手扶着门把手，盯着桌上的卡片。Elsa环住她妹妹的腰。“Anna，你没事吧？”</p><p>她回头看着Elsa，脸上挂满笑容，“我再好不过了...你知道的，感觉就好像昨天我们刚刚一起搬到林肯。也不是完全像昨天一样，因为昨天在地铁上被小孩子占了便宜，我发誓，我是如此接近他......对不起，我跑题了。”</p><p>她做了一个深呼吸，眼睛游移到公寓四周。“你知道我的意思。”</p><p>“我知道你的意思。我还记得你试图记住一个叫做‘千钧一发’的名字。”</p><p>“顺便一提，你还没有看过这部电影呢！”</p><p>Elsa耸耸肩，试图表明她并非完全想看这部电影，“我知道，就像你还没看过《Frozen》。”</p><p>Anna哼了一声，“不要提醒我，我开始觉得我注定永远不会看到它。”</p><p>“我敢肯定，这是不可能的。”</p><p>Anna拉着Elsa的手，“Elsa。”</p><p>看着Anna的眼睛，高个子的女孩笑了笑，“什么事，亲爱的？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，胜过一切。”</p><p>这两个女孩温柔地吻着，轻轻地关上了门，并且锁上了它。</p><p> </p><p>【The End】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>